No One's Heard From Harry: The Conflict
by Cole Pascal
Summary: Complete
1. Default Chapter

This is the first chapter to the sequel obviously. I'm working on another story at the same time also. This story is complete except the editing. I'd like to thank my beta, lbdomingo, and the others I have looking over my stories early. 

I'd also like to thank Britney Spears for being attractive and AMD for making awesome processors. I'd like to kill Gates for Windows XP. Grrrr… anyway, this one is dedicated to the first person who put me on their favorite authors list, 'Cho Chang from Harry Potter'. They don't seem to be an authorized user anymore, but I hope she's still reading. I'd also like to dedicate this one to Cricket, RIP. And also Ruskbyte, for sucking me into the world of fanfic when I should be doing my other work. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was in his library in the cottage. He had converted the attic, with Arthur's help, into an office and a library. His books from the school and half of the restricted section were on the walls. No one but Harry could enter the room. The twins had made the mistake of trying to get at the books while Harry was flying with Ron and had been paralyzed for six hours. The family still made fun of them about it.

Ginny stood at the door waiting for Harry to come down for dinner. She looked at the watch he had bought her for having the fourth highest GPA and called his name again. "Harry, mum is gonna kill us if we're late for dinner again."

She turned around and Harry was grinning at her. She jumped and he pulled her to him. "Love, remember? I told you I would fly over."

She grimaced and then nodded as he kissed her nose and took her hand. The two walked into the kitchen and sat down waiting for Ron to appear. He had flooed over to Hermione's to pick her up with his father. 

"Hurry up Hermione. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry. Its not like your mum hasn't made enough food for an army, just let me let Crookshanks go."

The twins were preparing to tease Ron and Hermione as soon as they came in and Harry was waiting to enjoy it. 

Fawkes was near his destination and hoped slightly that the Weasley's could spare a snack. He didn't have time to hunt since he had to return right away. He smelled a familiar scent in the air and trilled. His brother was near. He could ask him for a snack. He wouldn't have to mime it out. 

Harry felt something approaching the Burrow and took his wand out of his sleeve. It felt familiar and welcome but he wasn't sure. Then he heard the trilling and relaxed. 

Fawkes dropped the letter in front of Mrs. Weasley and flew to Harry. They heard him trill and Harry smiled softly. "Good to see you too."

Fawkes trilled again. *Can you spare a snack?*

"Sure, what would you like?"

Harry pointed at the table and Fawkes eyed the roast beef. Harry waved his hand and a knife sliced some off the end and landed on a plate. The plate floated up to Harry and he held up a slice for Fawkes. 

Fawkes finished his snack and flew off after asking Harry to thank Mrs. Weasley. Harry did as he asked and the rest of them sat down for their meal. Mrs. Weasley was reading the letter and then handed it to Harry. 

Molly and Harry, 

I've taken the liberty of obtaining the students' and Harry's supplies. If you would make a list of their sizes and any implementia they may need please send it to me and I will have the material waiting here at the castle for them. Arthur has been sent the bill as he requested and enclosed is Harry's bill. Please have a nice day. -Albus Dumbledore

Harry nodded and handed it back. He was watching the twins as they started in on Ron and Hermione. 

"Boys, knock it off. There will not be a trip to Diagon Alley this year."

Everyone except Harry looked at her stunned. 

"All of your supplies are waiting for you at the castle. Anything you need that isn't on your list will be put in a letter and sent to the headmaster to be provided."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because who your father is and who your sister is engaged to. It's just too dangerous now. So make lists of anything you might need," she glared at the twins. "And I'll send it off tomorrow. Oh Hermione, do you have everything you need?"

Hermione nodded and looked down at her meal then Harry. He was sitting with his eyes closed. She nudged Ron and he looked where she was. The hairs on Harry's arms were standing up until he stood and spoke. "I'm going to go and strengthen the wards and place a few new ones."

Harry walked out of the house and they saw him casting and recasting wards on the house. The floo was no longer usable for incoming. All of the children had portkeys to bring them home and the only place you could apparate to was the orchard which was guarded by golems that recognized the family and the Marauders along with certain Hogwart's staff members. 

Anyone else had to apparate a mile away or be met in the orchard. It was paranoia driven but Arthur and Harry had both agreed it was for the best. 

Ginny walked out carrying two mugs of tea. She had put honey and lemon in one for Harry and fixed her own how she liked it. She stood beside him waiting for him to finish and he smiled as he received the mug. 

"Why did you place more wards?" she asked. 

"Seemed like a good idea. Besides, I noticed the anti-apparition ward was somewhat weakened. Probably from the storm last week."

He set the mug down and took hers from her hand setting it down also. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She smiled when his lips left hers and ran a finger up his shoulder blade. 

"Want to go in?" she asked nodding at the cottage. 

He grinned, "Love to."

When the two walked in Harry noticed Hedwig sitting impatiently on the coffee table. She had a package tied to her leg. Harry frowned at that. Usually Hedwig could carry anything without dropping it. 

Hedwig hooted impatiently while he untied the package and looked at the sender. Sirius had sent it. He slit it open and powder flew out onto him. His hair turned silver and he started tap dancing. Sirius' voice boomed out from the package, "Have at thee, knave. The war has only begun."

Ginny was giggling madly and the twins, Ron, and Hermione had come running to see what the shouting had been about. They all burst into laughter when they saw Harry. 

Harry looked down at his feet and concentrated on the magic in the room. Once he had it mapped, he made the spell affect the others instead of himself and watched the five of them burst into dance. He grinned and sat down to enjoy the performance. 

Ginny was the first to stop dancing and she collapsed into Harry's arms. She grinned and said, "You look quite distinguished with silver hair." 

He kissed her and they watched the others. They all did quite well. Especially Ron's finale. Who knew he was that flexible, Harry thought. 

They all sat down and were laughing about it when Arthur came through the door. 

"There are some ministry people coming over tonight Harry. You best hide soon."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny then turned into a snake. Ginny picked him up and he wrapped himself around her arm. 

They walked out of the cottage and into the Burrow. Ginny sat down in front of the fire with Harry on her arm and he began flicking her arm with his tongue in patterns. She was giggling from the sensations. 

Ginny had fallen asleep and Harry had slipped off her arm and onto Arthur's. He wanted to be there for the meeting. While he was making himself comfortable on Arthur's arm Hermione and Ron helped Ginny up the stairs and into her old room where Hermione was staying. 

"Minister, there have been fifteen more disappearances this summer so far. Four were ministry personnel and three of those were Aurors. Voldemort is known to be back and seems more vicious than ever. Here are the suggestions my department have put together. We've also brought Mad-Eye and a few others out of retirement," Aries Cole told Mr. Weasley.

The two Aurors behind him handed over some files and stepped outside to wait when Aries asked them.

"How's Harry doing?" he asked.

Arthur patted his arm slightly and replied, "He's fine. Just missing his fiancée."

Aries nodded and they shared some small talk before he left. 

Harry watched them apparate away in the orchard and then changed back. "Mad-Eye Moody, eh? I'd like to meet him. The impostor was a pretty good teacher and I've heard stories from Aurors about him."

Arthur nodded absentmindedly while reading the files. As they entered the house, Harry walked up the stairs to wake Ginny and go back to their place. He wanted to sleep with her in his arms tonight.

Ginny awoke to Harry's kisses. She smiled and sat up. "Let's go back to our place."

She nodded and stood up. The two walked back to their place and crawled into bed. Both were tired and fell asleep soundly until Harry was awoken in the morning by a hissing noise. He looked around and found that a hole was in the window. It was windy and air was being pushed through the hole.

Harry rolled out of bed as quietly as he could and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. How did the hole get there? He thought. He walked around the room quietly searching. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated. Still nothing. He traced three runes in the air and connected them with a fourth. The rooms' walls flashed blue and he found a small spot with charcoal powder clinging to it. 

Ginny awoke when she saw the blue flash and saw Harry standing near the wall studying it closely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Gin. You can go back to bed. I'll be there in a sec."

Harry picked up his wand and prodded the powder. Then he grinned. It was an egg sac from an Ashwinder. It had flown through the window and been crushed against the wall. He'd have to hunt the snake that laid the eggs in the morning and take it back with him. It'd be useful for fresh eggs for potions. 

Harry repaired the hole in the window and cast an unbreakable charm on it. He set his wand down, crawled into bed, and stroked Ginny's thigh with his hand. She was still awake and turned to kiss him. His hand slid up and found her center. She gasped slightly as his fingers explored. The two of them spent the night pleasuring each other until the storm broke.

Harry awoke in the morning with Ginny's arms entwined in his. He smiled and kissed her shoulder until she awoke. She looked at him sleepily then grinned with the memory of only a few hours ago. She turned her head back to kiss Harry and whispered, "Again love?"

He smiled and shook his head. "There's an Ashwinder around the garden somewhere I think. I need to find it and cage it if so. I hope that I can keep it alive and give it to Sirius or Snape. Whoever's in charge of potions." 

She nodded and they both rose. Ginny used the shower first while Harry listened to the news on the WWN and read the paper that had been delivered earlier. The attacks from Voldemort had been increasing and muggles were being attacked again. 

Harry's eyes flashed slightly. He was annoyed he couldn't be out there fighting but he knew at the moment he wasn't ready. The future he had seen was still… possible he knew. He wadded up the paper then realized someone else might want to look at it and cast a spell to uncrumple it.

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom and kissed his cheek as he walked past her to the shower. As he stepped past her, she pinched his butt and he jumped. She grinned and ran to the bedroom with him following. He had her pinned to the bed and was covering her with kisses when Hermione and Ron were calling them to breakfast. Harry got up and ran to the shower.

Ginny walked out of the bedroom and said, "Harry's gonna be a bit. He's gotta shower."

The three walked to the Burrow and sat down in the kitchen. As they began eating, they saw Harry stalking through the garden with a pot filled with blue flames. 

"Why doesn't Harry come in, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny. 

"Oh, he thought there might be an Ashwinder in the garden somewhere. He wants to find it and capture it if possible. Sirius can use it in potions for a surplus of eggs," Ginny replied.

Hermione started rattling off the uses of Ashwinder eggs and Ron grimaced.

"'Mione, it's summer. Who cares?" Ron said.

Hermione looked affronted and Ginny giggled when she slapped him on the arm. 

After they had finished and Ron had cleared the table the three were sitting in the living room playing exploding snap. As soon as Harry was done, they were supposed to go up to the paddock for Ron to try to change. So far, Hermione and Harry had forms that were useful for spying. They all hoped Ron's would be useful also. 

Harry walked into the room as the cards in Hermione's hands exploded igniting her hair. He laughed and waved his hand; her hair was put out and repaired. 

"Did you find it?" Ron asked. 

Harry nodded and held up the pot. In the side was a window and a snake could be seen in the fire.

"I'm not sure how long he'll live in captivity though," Harry replied.

The Ron put away the cards and they followed Harry out to the trees. 

"Remember, concentrate on the form. Don't let the animal mind take over."

Hermione was babbling warnings to Ron.

Ron was ready and stood in the middle of the clearing. There was a pop and he was gone. Where he had been, a Kneazle stood that looked suspiciously like Crookshanks. Harry and the others began laughing and Harry formed a mirror in front of Ron. When Ron saw what he was, he popped back and began cursing. 

"I look like a bloody friend of Crookshanks. Five to one he'll try to kill me as a Kneazle."

Harry laughed and said, "Well at least you'll be useful as a spy."

Harry left them to prepare a letter for Dumbledore in the code that had been quantified by Harry and Hermione at the end of last term for the members of Dumbledore's inner circle to use. 

He sent the letter off to Albus and grinned. Hermione's form was strong enough to carry Ron's and Harry's forms were strong enough to carry all of them while flying. 

Harry looked down and saw his parents' wands in their stand. He stepped over and ran his hands along them. They both emitted sparks and he smiled softly. Underneath the two wands were the sword Hermione and Ron had gotten him for his birthday. The hilt was gold and silver and the sheath was scarlet lacquered. He slipped his hand onto the hilt and picked up the weapon. He drew the sword out partway and looked at the gleaming blade. Its edge glowed with an ethereal light and he drew it out all the way. Hermione had had it charmed to glow white when it was drawn and glow black when danger was near. 

Harry was performing a sword form in the room when Ginny walked in. she smiled at the sweat and the play of his muscles. As she watched, her eyes started to glaze over as her cheeks flushed. She watched the sweat roll down his body as his moves became faster and faster. As he completed the forms, the sword looked literally like a sweeping beam of light around him. The blade swept in and out and then disappeared at his side into the sheath. A lit candle appeared in front of him in the air. The blade swept out and the candle was in two. Both sides still lit. The sword was re-sheathed and the two candle halves became two whole candles. The sword flicked out again and swept through the air rapidly. Both of the candles were in quarters lying on the floor. 

Harry wiped off the blade and looked over at Ginny. He noticed the glazed look in her eyes and grinned. 

"I need a shower, care to join me?"

Harry grinned wickedly as she blushed and nodded happily.

Harry scrubbed some parts of Ginny better than others.

"At least some of me will be clean," she giggled.

Harry was beginning to work his way down her body when he heard trilling. At first, he thought Fawkes was here. Then he realized it was coming from his library. He kissed Ginny and grabbed a towel. He ran up the stairs to find that his dark art books were all over the place. Harry narrowed his eyes and flicked his hand. His wand flew from downstairs into his hand. He traced a rune with his wand and pushed it towards the ground. He did it again only pushing it to the ceiling this time. Then he drew four more at the cardinal points. 

Someone had broken his wards on the room. No one in the household had the ability. Only three people he knew of could do it. Himself, Voldemort and the old man from the forest. Three were instantly ruled out. The old man was dead. Voldemort would've attacked and he didn't need to. 

Therefore, who had done it, he wondered. Possibly the ones who had given the old man the abilities? Why would they destroy his office? they were just as tied to the destruction of Voldemort as Harry was. They wouldn't actively help Harry but they weren't going to get in his way.

Harry recast the wards and added some new ones. He decided not to tell the others what had happened but to tell them that entry to his library was now suicidal. 

Harry waved his wand and a set of his robes flew up stairs to him. He put them on and walked downstairs thoughtfully. It was nearly time for dinner and he was hungry after his workout. Ginny was sitting on the couch knitting. Harry did a double take. 

"You knit?"

She grinned and replied, "Who do you think made your sweater your first year?"

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled. "I guess I should thank you for it later then. What are you making now?"

"Socks for the headmaster. Can you enchant them for me when I'm done? I want them to sing love songs every time he goes near someone he's attracted to."

Harry couldn't stop laughing. He knew the headmaster would love the gift. He might not like the side effect but Harry was interested in who they would sing to. He nodded and sat down beside her to watch. The speed at which she did the knots and stitches was amazing. 

Mrs. Weasley had come to drop off their laundry and was watching her daughter knit while Harry tried his hand at it with an old skein that Ginny had. She chuckled when she saw Harry tie his fingers together and Harry turned and saw her. He blushed and nudged Ginny.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Molly said as she sat down the basket of clean clothes. "Nice knots Harry."

Ginny giggled and Harry scowled. 

Harry untied his fingers and set aside the yarn and needles. He'd stick to conjuring or buying what ever he needed.

The two of them walked over to the Burrow and went into the kitchen.

Harry sat down and looked over the muggle newspapers he had delivered. The deaths of the people had been explained away as gas leaks and random terror attacks. Harry grimaced and threw the papers in the fireplace. 

"I should be out there fighting," Harry ground out.

Ginny looked at him then started in on him. "No you shouldn't. You yourself said you don't know how to stop You-Know-Who yet. You should be right here with us, your family. If you run off I'll come after you."

He looked down and back up at her. "I'm sorry Gin. I just feel so helpless right now."

She leaned over and grabbed his hand. She held it close to her as he leaned into her.

The others came in to sit at the table and Mrs. Weasley joined them. Tulsey served the meal and blushed when everyone thanked her. She burst out in tears of happiness when Harry offered to let her sit with them.

She shook her head and popped back into the kitchen. Ginny giggled and said, "Do you always make the girls cry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and pinched her. Her eyes flashed and she pinched him back. He took her arm and kissed it where he pinched while the twins and Ron gagged. 

Molly chided the twins and Ron then chided Harry and Ginny for overt displays at dinner.

Then she asked the big question. "When are you two going to get married?"

Ginny looked at Harry while he hemmed and hawed. 

Ginny grimaced and whispered in Harry's ear, "Is it that tough to answer?"

"We haven't discussed it much other than after we're both done with school. I'd like to push it up a bit though," he whispered back.

Ginny nodded and then asked softly, "To when?"

He grinned and replied, "With the way you tease me, as soon as possible."

Ginny smiled and thought about it. She replied to her mum, "Soon I think."

Harry looked at her then nodded. 

Molly smiled and said, "Then we need to start planning. There's dresses to design, temples to rent, flowers to pick, cakes to choose, robes to design and so much more." she started talking rapidly about all the different ideas she had for Harry and Ginny.

Hermione and Ron were looking stunned back and forth from Molly to the two.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and so did Harry. 

Ron grimaced. "You might be the first to wed Ginny. Percy and Penelope are broken up."

Molly was up and rummaging through a box and brought out some books on weddings. Then she reached into it again and again. Every time she reached in, she brought out more and more binders and books.

Harry was looking at the four-foot tall stack of books and leaned over to Ginny, "Want to elope?"

She looked askance at him then looked back at the pile of books. "It might be for the best actually."

Molly turned around. "What might be for the best?"

Harry quickly replied, "Nothing."

Molly stared down at him.

Harry broke, "I made a joke about eloping."

Molly began in on Harry. Twenty minutes later the rest had escaped but Harry and Ginny were still being tongue lashed. 

Arthur walked in the door to see the two being scolded. "What's going on?"

"They said they were going to elope," Molly replied.

Harry tried to say that's not how it was but Molly started in again. 

Ginny finally got her mum to stop. "Mum, if you don't stop we will elope. Harry was just making a joke. Don't worry. I want to plan a wedding just as much as you do."

Harry and Ginny finally made their escape. Arthur had been grinning the whole time. 

Ginny went back to the cottage to finish her homework and Harry went to talk to Arthur. He had to tell him about the break in.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Let's step outside," Harry said.

Arthur nodded and followed him out.

As they were walking towards the shed, Harry told him about the mess in the library and the shattered wards. Harry told him that he knew of only three people that could get past. Arthur was worried and said he would send over some Aurors to strengthen the wards on the house tomorrow. Harry nodded and they went their separate ways. Arthur went to the shed to fool around with his muggle artifacts and Harry went to fool around with Arthur's daughter.

Harry was watching Ginny do her homework and decided to distract her a bit. He crept up behind her and kissed her neck. She sighed and whimpered when he nibbled on her earlobe. He let her hair down from the clip it was in and ran his hand through it. 

"Harry, if I don't finish this essay, Professor Potter is gonna make me sleep with him."

Harry laughed. "That slimy git. Maybe you should just marry him right now."

Her eyes opened and she nodded.

He was somewhat taken aback. "You mean it? Now?"

"We could have a small ceremony now and have a big one once I finish school."

"If you're sure we can talk to your mum about it tomorrow," he told her. "She might be disappointed though."

She smiled softly and said, "I want to."

Harry sat down. "It'll make you even more of a target. We'll have to make sure you're protected as well as possible."

She nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

Harry snorted. "I don't know much about protection charms. I just know too much about black arts."

He waved his hand and three books flew down the stairs. Two were new but the third looked as old as the castle was. 

Harry opened one of the newer ones and Ginny picked up the other one. Both flipped through the books and placed pieces of parchment on likely looking spells. Ginny finished first and opened the older book. Or she tried to. When her hand got near it, it pushed her hand away. She remembered what happened to Hermione and didn't try to push it. Harry looked up and realized that she couldn't open it. He waved his hand and the book flipped open in front of her. She hesitatingly placed her hand near it and she touched the page. 

Harry found a likely spell and marked it. He had finished looking through the book and set it down. He had marked three spells in all and was trying to decide where a portkey should send Ginny in case of trouble. The ministry would probably be the best idea but he wasn't sure who could be trusted there other than Aries and Arthur. 

Ginny was looking at one spell in the book. "Harry, what does 'amore fac ut gaudeam' mean? It looks like this spell is about love."

Harry looked at the book then told her, "It means 'Love Makes My Day'." He grinned and said, "It's a spell for when you lose your virginity. It's so when you make love for the first time, if the person is your true love, it won't hurt."

Her eyes widened then she smiled, "Wanna try it?"

He looked at her. "Soon love."

She snuggled up next to him as he looked through the text. She was running the fingers over the scars on his arm. "How come your scars didn't heal?"

"When I was a dragon and changed back something happened. I don't know why but I think when I'm in my forms I can't be healed properly when I change back and have to heal like an animal would. It's ok. They don't bother me. In addition, most of the students see it and realize how dangerous it is to make me mad. Especially after they saw the dream."

He was tense when he mentioned it. That moment hadn't been one of his best. All the students in the common room had been affected and Madame Pomfrey had had a run on dreamless sleep potion for a while.

Ginny kissed the scars and rubbed his arm while he read. She fell asleep and he set aside the book. He almost carried her to the bed and decided to sleep there. He summoned a blanket to him and wrapped it around them. He kissed her forehead and took her hand. He fell asleep with her on his mind as he always did. 


	2. 2

Harry was making himself one with the coffee pot when Ginny spoke up over breakfast. 

"We want to have a small ceremony soon and have a big ceremony after I'm done with school."

He nearly dropped his coffee. He looked at Ginny. She was looking at her mum with trepidation.

Harry looked to Molly. She looked between Harry and Ginny. "Are you two sure?"

Ginny nodded forcefully while Harry nodded softly.

Harry looked towards Ron and Hermione. Both looked somewhat stunned. Harry understood the feeling. He was there for it last night and was still stunned. 

Molly nodded and no more was said at the table. Harry was relieved. He thought it was going to be like the elope comment. 

Harry tried to make his escape when he was finished but Ginny and Harry had been volunteered to do the dishes. Harry nodded and as soon as everyone left the room, waved his hand. The dishes started to wash themselves. Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her to him. Tulsey watched from the corner as she polished some silverware. She was annoyed she wasn't allowed to do the dishes. 

"That was not the reaction I expected from her. I thought we'd be in for something worse than last night."

Ginny nodded and kissed Harry. He slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed her back. She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Daddy could perform the ceremony and we could have the headmaster and your uncles here for it."

Harry nodded then smiled. "We'll have to be careful of any gifts they give us." 

She giggled, "the twins too."

"Not to interrupt this loving moment but can you remove your hands from my little sister's shirt? It's somewhat disturbing to view," Ron said from the doorway.

Ginny jumped and turned around in Harry's arms. She tried to pull away but Harry didn't let go. He kissed the top of her head and leaned his cheek on it.

"Better Ron?"

"Somewhat. Mum wants to talk to you, Ginny. She said if you're finished, to go up to Hermione's room."

She nodded and leaned back slightly. Harry kissed the tip of her nose and she pulled away to head upstairs.

Harry glanced at Ron warily. 

"Want to go play some Quidditch?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Where are the twins? I need to warn them."

"About what?" Ron asked. 

"Trying to enter my library is extremely dangerous now. The wards will kill anyone who tries to enter."

Ron paled. "Why?"

"Someone broke in and shattered my other wards. I had to redo them and I couldn't tell who broke in. so I added some more. Your dad knows and Ginny does too."

"They went to Diagon Alley to look at a store I think."

Harry nodded and walked out to the cottage with Ron carrying his broomstick. Harry grabbed his from behind the door and the two walked up to the orchard. 

Harry and Ron nodded to the three golems standing in the middle of the clearing. The golems stepped to the sides and watched the two flying and passing apples back and forth.

Harry had just dipped down behind the trees when the golems converged on someone. Harry changed into a phoenix and flew near to see. There was an intruder in the orchard he didn't recognize. The golems began to move forward.

Harry flew quickly at the intruder and took the persons wand. He flitted to Ron and dropped it in his hand then landed on his shoulder. 

Ron walked to the golems and told them to step back.

"Who are you?" Ron asked holding the wizards wand on him.

"Your father sent me with a message."

Harry trilled and the man started. He looked at the bird nervously.

"The phoenix doesn't seem to believe you. Neither do I. my father would call over the floo or send someone who is allowed. Why are you really here?"

The man stammered and Ron signaled to the golems. One stepped over and held the man in place. His arms were held fast at his side. 

Harry clenched Ron's short and carried him into the trees where they wouldn't be seen. He changed back and said, "I'll be right back with your mum. We'll contact the ministry. Don't let him go."

Harry changed and flew to the Burrow. 

Ron was watching the man when Mrs. Weasley and Harry appeared. A few moments later three Aurors appeared. 

Ron handed the wand to one of them and the man was taken to the ministry by portkey. 

Harry changed back and the three walked back to the house. Mrs. Weasley was appraising Harry somewhat as they walked and Harry was nervous. What ever the girls had been talking about, Harry decided he was the subject.

Harry was lost in thought when they neared the houses. The dark mark wasn't on the wizard but that didn't prove anything. Harry slowed his walk as they neared the house.

Ginny was running towards Harry when she saw him. "Are you all right?" she attempted to crush him in a hug.

Harry nodded as Hermione ran up to Ron. She asked him the same thing and Ron explained what had happened. 

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked into the Burrow's kitchen. They sat around the kitchen while Ginny and Molly made tea. 

"The ceremony will be the day before Harry has to go back."

Harry spat out his tea when Molly announced this. Ron was grinning over his reaction and dismayed that Harry and Ginny were getting married already. Hermione was grinning at Harry and casting a strange look at Ron. 

Harry was looking at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley was looking at Harry.

Ginny asked with some trepidation, "That's alright, right Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment then smiled and nodded. "If it's what you want, it's what I want."

She smiled and kissed him.

"That only leaves us nine days then," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and the boys were shooed out of the kitchen. The women had a ceremony to plan.

Harry was slightly stricken looking. Ron helped him over to the couch and sat him down. 

"Scared?" 

"Only slightly."

"Of what?" Ron asked.

"Ginny changing her mind and ummm…"

Ron raised an eye. "What?"

"Uhh… nothing."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Are you afraid of the wedding night?"

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Ron.

He shook his head emphatically… then nodded slightly.

"You haven't yet? Hermione told me you two hadn't but I didn't believe her." 

"How would Hermione know?"

Ron grinned and said, "Ginny."

Harry moaned, "Women talk too much between themselves."

Ron laughed and said, "Well since you're gonna be my brother in law sooner than I thought I have some advice for you about Ginny. Always, always, always have a backup pair of socks somewhere if you want to not go barefoot or sock-less with your footwear."

Harry looked up at him and grinned slightly, "Sage advice when it comes to her. I've had to conjure and accio more socks than I ever thought this summer."

Ron took out a muggle chess set and asked if Harry wanted to play. Harry nodded and the two began while Ron gave more advice on Ginny. The two played until dinner and Harry only lost 16 sickles to Ron.

Harry was walking into the kitchen when a very regal looking owl carrying a purple badge flew into the kitchen and straight for him. He was somewhat worried. At the moment, he was invisible to most owls. Only hogwart's owls could find him and he was sure this wasn't one. 

Harry looked at the seal and was stunned. He opened the letter and read over what was sent to him. 

Lord Gryffindor, 

On this day, you are summoned to the court of the queen of England for the knighting ceremony for your actions over the past four years in protecting all that your Queen holds dear. Although you hold the title Lord Gryffindor in the wizarding realm, we feel that you deserve so much more and wish to confer on you the title of Knight Commander of the Templar. Although the Knights of the Temple have been thought to be gone it is not so. Those of your realm have carried on for our country in its darkest days. Take the portkey at 10 am to the Gates of Serr on 26 August. By order of the Queen.

Under this were the seal and the signature of the Queen of England. 

The owl dropped its badge in Harry's lap and flew to the window. Harry sat stunned and handed the letter to his fiancée. Her eyes widened and she read the letter out loud. Ron and Hermione's eyes were wide and Mrs. Weasley dropped the mug of tea she was holding.

The twins showed up at that moment and asked what was going on. Ginny handed them the letter and both looked in awe at Harry. Harry picked up the badge and put it in his pocket. 

"It's the day before the ceremony, Harry."

Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand. "I'll be here no matter what."

One of the twins asked what was going on.

Ginny smiled and looked down while saying, "We're going to have the wedding before Harry has to go back to the castle."

Both twins smiled evilly. Then they turned to each other and began whispering. Harry buried his head in his hands. He wasn't sure if he would survive whatever they were planning.

Ginny sat down next to Harry again and Tulsey started to serve dinner. Arthur hadn't been home in time for dinner nearly all summer. 

The meal was finished and Tulsey was happily humming while doing the dishes. She gave Harry and Ginny some biscuits and tea and the two went to their cottage to write the letters to Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. Harry had no clue what to write but Ginny seemed to know the perfect thing. Harry just sat back and watched. 

Ginny sat down and tapped a quill to a marbled crème and ivory piece of stationery. It immediately began to write in Emerald tinted flowing script: 

You Are Cordially Invited to the Wedding of Mister Harold James Potter and Miss Virginia Marie Weasley on the Twenty-Seventh of August at The Burrow. The ceremony will take place at nine PM in the garden of the residence. 

Please RSVP before 25 August

Underneath, Harry and Ginny both signed. Then Ginny picked up the quill and tapped it to four others. 

"Why five Gin? I thought we were only inviting three people."

"I thought we might send one to the staff of the school and one to Samantha Sorten."

Harry thought about that for a minute. "Are we going to keep the marriage secret? Or are we going to openly wear our rings and let everyone know? If we do, you'll be even more of a target… Although as the daughter of the minister and my girlfriend I doubt you'd be any less a target," he said thoughtfully.

She nodded. "Open. I think you'll be the only married staff member in a long time."

"Invite whoever you wish then. We'll have to make sure there are more people there for protection then."

Ginny nodded and looked at invitations. "We'll invite just family and Albus. The rest can come to the big ceremony."

Harry nodded and pulled her to him. He kissed her and she picked up the two extra invitations. "Can you frame one of these Harry?"

He nodded and looked at it. He waved his hand over it and a wooden frame appeared above it. Tissue paper that matched the ink appeared. Ginny picked up the material and looked it over. "Can you do something about the color of the frame?"

"What color?"

"Silver would be pretty," she said. 

Harry waved his hand and his wand was in his hand. He muttered something and traced a rune in the air over the wood. When he was done, the wood turned to an ornate silver frame. "Too much?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "Perfect."

She reached up and plucked a hair from Harry's head and one from hers. 

"Ow. Why'd you do that?"

"You'll see," she said as she broke her hair and started braiding the three together. She placed the braid in the frame with the invitation and told Harry to seal it somewhat imperiously. He looked at her with a gimlet eye and did as she said.

She hung the invitation over the mantle and Harry grinned. "Want me to take the invitations?"

Ginny put the three invitations into envelopes and nodded. "Hurry back." 

She thought he was going to go to the house to floo to the castle or apparate to the forest from the orchard. She watched him change into a phoenix and fly off. She sat down and started reading a book on muggle love poetry. She looked up at the clock twenty minutes later and wondered when Harry would get back. She started reading again and set the book down an hour later. She stretched and jumped when she saw Harry.

"When did you get back?" she asked hugging him.

"About fifteen minutes ago. You looked so cute reading with your nose all scrunched up," he teased. "Sorry it took so long. I got lost a bit. Finding the castle is hard. I had to fly to London and follow the train tracks."

She looked confused, "you were gone barely an hour though."

"Phoenixes can fly extremely fast and can actually appear in places where they need to be. Once I found the castle and dropped off the letters with Albus getting back here was easy," he said as he kissed her. "I needed to be here," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

The two walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed kissing. 

~o~

A/n: I am so disappointed with book five. I'm having the toughest time rereading it. L


	3. 3

 Harry was standing impatiently waiting for Molly and Ginny to quit fussing over his robes. He was to leave in an hour and they had been fussing over him for an hour already. He was wearing his fanciest emerald green robes that matched his eyes and had a Gold Gryffindor crest and his silver prefect badge pinned to them. Albus had sent him a list of what he could and could not say to the Queen and the Gryffindor Broadsword to carry. 

Harry shook his head as Molly chattered. She was so nervous it was almost as if she was the one meeting the Queen. Ginny kissed him and pronounced him perfect.

"Nuh uh, you're the perfect one," he replied.

Ginny blushed and Molly laughed. Harry tried to kiss Ginny but Molly stopped them. "You'll mess up your robes."

Harry grimaced. 

Harry slipped the broadsword into a jeweled scabbard and slid it into his belt. Since he wasn't allowed to sit or lean on anything, he turned into a snake and slithered under the couch. At least he could relax for a bit now. 

Harry felt himself flying through the air into Molly's hands. He changed back and stood while she berated him for falling asleep. He looked at his watch, took the portkey out of his pocket, and picked up the gift.

"What if you had miss-"

He felt his stomach turn inside out as he was whisked away. Harry appeared in front of three wizards and two muggles. 

Albus and Arthur helped Harry up and introduced him to the Prime minister and two ladies in waiting. One was a muggle and the other was a wizard. The muggle one looked somewhat scared while the witch looked awed and eyed Harry somewhat lasciviously.

Harry followed them into the chamber and stood where Albus indicated while the women went to the side and Albus, Arthur and the Prime Minister walked up and bowed to the Queen. She gestured them to the side and appraised Harry before calling him forward. Albus was holding the gift and had taken the sword. Harry stepped forward. He kneeled before the Queen.

"Sir Albus, is the candidate free to take the oath and accept responsibilities of Knighthood?"

"Yes your Majesty. Harold James Potter has sworn no allegiance excepting Love and Light."

"Harold James Potter, Right mindful of your prowess on the field, and responsive to the wishes of your peers, we are minded to make you knight. Know that to wear the belt and chain of a knight is to hold a sacred trust; that the obligations of knighthood will demand your efforts every moment of your life. 

"A knight must respect all those who are weak or defenseless, whether because of age, infirmity, poverty, or vow, and be steadfast in defending them. 

"A knight must love his Kingdom and his province, and fulfill most faithfully his feudal duties to his Society and his Queen.

"His word must be dependable beyond doubt or question. He must never flee from the face of his foes. He must be generous to all. 

"And, always and everywhere, he must be the champion of the right and the good. 

"The Laws of the Society and the customs of the Kingdom require that a knight be prow, as you have demonstrated you are upon the field; that a knight be courteous, as you have shown yourself to be and as these noble gentleman (and ladies) attest; and that a knight be loyal to his Kingdom and the Society. Do you then desire to accept the burden of knighthood and do you swear your fealty to the crown?"

"I accept your Majesty."

"Then swear fealty and pay homage to the Crown of England."

"I here swear fealty and do homage to the Crown of England; to ever be a good knight and true, reverent and generous, shield of the weak, foremost in battle, courteous at all times, champion of the right and the good. Thus swear I, Harold James Potter."

"This to We hear and shall never forget nor fail to reward that which is given fealty with love service with honor and oath breading with vengeance."

"Is there a sword which you will offer in service to your crown?"

"Yes your Majesty there is, in the safe keeping of your servant, Sir Albus."

Albus handed the box to Arthur and stepped to Harry. He slipped the sword into Harry's belt and tied it in place while saying, "One edge to cut to the truth, one edge to administer her Majesties justice, and a scabbard to counsel mercy."

The Queen rose and spoke, "Your sword."

Harry slipped the blade out handing the weapon the Queen hilt first.

She took the blade and spoke.

"In remembrance of oaths given and received," and struck his right shoulder. 

"In remembrance of your lineage and obligations," and struck his left shoulder. 

"Be thou a good knight," and struck his head.

"Rise, Sir Harold."

Harry stood and the Queen handed his sword back. He slipped it into the scabbard and bowed his head to her.

"My fiancée has sent a gift for your Majesty. Sir Albus holds it."

Albus stepped forward and removed the lid of the box. The Queen looked into the box and smiled as she took out the dozen Purple Roses. 

"Your Majesty, these flowers will only fade when your Majesties reign ends."

"We understand you are to be married soon? Is such a youthful marriage normal in your society?"

Harry smiled softly and replied, "No your Majesty. My love wishes it and I cannot but obey."

She laughed and spoke once more, "May we make a request of you, Sir Harold?

"Your Highness, you but only need speak and I will do as you request."

"We were wondering if we may attend your wedding. Sir Albus told us it would be Magical."

Harry couldn't help laughing at how Albus put it and the Queen joined in.

"We would be honored to have you in attendance. The Ceremony is tomorrow night at nine PM."

She nodded and gestured to one of the ladies in waiting. She walked over, bowed, and listened to the whispered instructions from the Queen. The Queen dismissed Harry and the others and they left her chamber.

"Care to stop off at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink Harry?"

Harry nodded yes to Albus' question and the three made their way to the Serr gate. "This is the only place where wizards can apparate into the castle. The witch will place the wards back up when we leave that will make it impossible for anyone to come in here. We'll apparate to Diagon Alley from here."

Harry nodded and drew his wand. The three apparated out and appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stumbled slightly to make it look like he had used a portkey and the three stepped up to the bar. Arthur ordered three butterbeers and three shots of whisky.

Tom carried their drinks to a booth and the three sat down.

"Harry, this is yours now," Albus said, handing Harry a small white shield with a red cross. He noticed a small chip in it. Harry pinned it on his robe over his Gryffindor crest. Harry noticed then that Albus had one also.

"Who else belongs to the Knights Templar?" Harry asked. 

"Outside the palace it is known as the Order only Harry. There are only two living members. The third died nearly fifteen years ago protecting his wife and son."

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded slightly. His father had been a member also. 

"That was your fathers crest. He had it pinned to his invisibility cloak when he left it with me."

Harry eyed the shot of whisky in front of him. Then he noticed Arthur drink some of his butterbeer then drop the shot in the glass. Arthur drank the butterbeer all at once after that. 

Harry decided that seemed a safer way to try whiskey than by itself. He drank some of the butterbeer and dropped the shot in. he drank the whole drink in one quaff. When he set the mug down his face and throat were burning. He started coughing and Albus and Arthur were laughing.

"I think I'll stick with butterbeer," Harry coughed out.

They spoke about minor matters and Albus parted with them. Arthur and Harry were going to return to the Burrow to prepare for the wedding. 

"Not going to leave my daughter at the altar, are you Harry?"

Harry shook his head emphatically. "I'm afraid she might change her mind."

Arthur grinned. "She loves you too much to change her mind. Your answer to the Queen was extremely passionate, Harry. You're both young but you'll be fine. Better not let Ginny know what you told the Queen though. You might end up buying her a Manor soon."

Harry laughed and the two apparated back to the orchard. When they arrived all the Weasley boys were standing around waiting for them. 

One of the twins said, "Welcome to the family, Harry."

All six boys jumped Harry and held him down. One by one, each one hit him. Even Percy joined in on the ceremony. When Harry stood up rubbing his arm where one of the twins had over enthusiastically smacked him Harry decided it was time to get even. He raised his hands and spoke three words of power while tracing a rune in the air. All six redheaded boys were turned into redheaded garden gnomes in a large cage.

Arthur's eyes bulged while Harry levitated the cage and started walking down to the house. 

Ginny was watching for Harry and ran to him when he came through the door.

"How was it?"

"Uhh, we're gonna have some more guests at the wedding."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

Harry grinned and said, "The Queen of England."

Ginny grimaced and punched his arm. "No, really. Who?"

"He's telling the truth."

Arthur had just stepped through the door.

"Daddy?" Ginny questioned.

Molly's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Arthur and Harry nodded and Molly ran to find Tulsey to make sure everything would be perfect.

Ginny noticed her brothers hadn't followed them in. "Where's everyone else?"

"You mean your brothers?" Harry asked.

She nodded and Harry grinned wickedly. "They're still outside."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. When she saw the cage and the redheaded gnomes inside she began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"They decided to welcome me to the family and I decided to thank them," Harry said. 

He pulled her into an embrace and they were kissing almost frantically. The Weasley-gnomes began gagging and Harry decided to have some fun. He ran his hands down to Ginny's bottom and squeezed. She giggled and he began kissing and nibbling on her neck and ear lobe. He pulled away and Ginny moaned. She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as he looked down at the cage. 

"Are you going to behave? Or am I going to have to hurt all of you?"

The Weasley-gnomes all nodded and Harry made the cage disappear. Crookshanks appeared and ran towards the six. Harry grinned and almost let him attack. Then he waved his hands and the six reappeared. Crookshanks crashed into Ron and clawed his leg. 

Ginny giggled at Ron's expression. All the Weasley boys were glaring at Harry. Harry glared back at them. 

Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him towards the cottage saying loudly, "Let's go have sex, lover."

All six turned pale and looked at each other.

Ginny and Harry were laughing very hard once they got the door shut. Ginny pressed herself wantonly against Harry after a few moments and throatily said, "Where were we?"

Harry slipped his hands under Ginny's shirt and pulled it off, then cupped her breasts. "Somewhere near here?" he asked innocently then began licking and kissing her shoulder and neck.

She moaned and slipped her skirt down as Harry rubbed and licked her nipples. He started kissing his way down her stomach and slipped his fingers in her knickers' waistband. He pulled them down and licked her mound gently. Ginny grasped his head as she moaned and pulled his face into her. She leaned back against the door as Harry began to finger her and lick her even faster. He had two fingers inside of her and was running his tongue up her slit when there was a knock on the door and Hermione was calling Ginny's name.

Ginny began cursing as Harry pulled away. She picked up her clothing and went into the bedroom. Harry made sure the bedroom door was closed and Harry opened the front door. 

"What?" he asked somewhat rudely.

Hermione was startled at his tone and asked where Ginny was.

"She's getting dressed. We were in the middle of something."

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed. "Mrs. Weasley wants to talk to Ginny. Is the Queen really coming?" the words rushed out of Hermione.

Harry nodded as Ginny came out of the room. She kissed Harry and stuck her finger in his mouth. He tasted her on the finger and smiled. "I love you."

She said you too and followed Hermione out to the Burrow.

Harry went to change and realized he had acted so rashly because he was somewhat inebriated. He grinned and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tee. 

Harry was asleep when Ginny came back in. he looked so cute she almost let him sleep. Except he had to make sure his dress robes fitted him. 

"Wake up," she screeched.

Harry woke up with a headache. He had a hangover from one drink? He was definitely going to stick to butterbeer, he thought.

"Ugh, my head hurts."

"Ahhh, do you need me to kiss it?" she asked.

He nodded and she plopped on the bed. She started kissing his forehead and he closed his eyes. Then she whispered in his ear, "If you don't go get fitted there won't be a wedding night."

His eyes snapped open and he groaned from the bright light. "You'd torture The Boy Who Lived like that?"

"Only if he ruins the second happiest day of my life."

He nodded and walked out to the Burrow. Molly was doing all the fitting with Tulsey's help in Hermione's room. As soon as he walked into the room, Molly began pulling a robe onto him. Once he was standing in the middle of the room Tulsey began handing Molly pins while she set the length of the robes and made sure the trim was even.

Ginny walked into the room to watch. Then Harry remembered what she said. "Wait, the second happiest? What's the first?"

"The first will be when I can tell you I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes snapped to Molly and he cringed. All Molly did was laugh. 

"Don't worry Harry. I heard Ron and the boys talking. I know you two haven't. And I'm not going to hex you on the day before you marry my daughter. Now if it was someone else's daughter I might."

Harry closed his eyes and let Molly finish. The sooner they were done, the sooner he could go lie back down. 

Ginny walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "At least she didn't hear us in the garden."

Harry grinned at the memory of the Weasley boy's faces. Then his grin became wicked over what Ginny had been saying inside. "I love you," he told her.

"You better," she grinned. 

Harry tried to kiss her except Molly wasn't having any of that while she was pinning his robes. Both pouted until she was done. Harry shucked off the robe so Tulsey could finish working on it and walked out the door with Ginny.

One they were out the door he pulled her to him. His lips found her neck and she sighed as his hands wound through her hair. He kissed his way up to her lips when they heard coughing. Charlie and Bill were standing on the stairs above them. Ginny and Harry both flushed and the two oldest Weasley boys looked just as embarrassed. 

"Uhh, wanna play some Quidditch, Harry?" Charlie asked.

Bill kicked him as Harry grinned. "Yeah, it might keep my mind off of something else."

Ginny giggled and kissed Harry. She started to walk away when he grabbed her hand. "Uh-uh, you're playing on my team. If everyone plays we can have a four on four game."

Charlie and Bill rounded up Percy and the twins while Harry found Ron and Hermione. Hermione refused to get on a broom but said she'd watch.

Harry and Ginny claimed the twins for their team and they all took off. 

Harry beat Charlie to the snitch every time. By the time they had played four games, it was dark and long past the time for dinner. When they trudged into the house to eat, they saw Tulsey and Dobby happily preparing for the celebration tomorrow. Waiting on the table were plates of cold cuts, bread and all the fixings for sandwiches. They sat around talking about the game and Charlie continuously congratulated Harry on his skill as a seeker. 

Ginny watched Harry talk to Charlie about Quidditch and whispered with Hermione about the next day. Bill started in about when he would watch Harry's mum and dad play and Harry sat with rapt fascination. He could listen about his parents for hours on end not noticing anything around him. It was almost midnight when the nine people made their way to their separate beds. 

"Bill had your attention all night Harry," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "I wish I knew them. I wish they could be there tomorrow."

"They will be. They're watching you. They'll always be in your heart, Harry."

Harry nodded and kissed her hand. "Just like you'll always be."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. The two undressed for bed and Harry held Ginny close as they fell asleep. Both were too tired for anything else. 


	4. 3plus1equals4

******Outtake from my novel******

He walked back seven paces, the whip uncurling as he prepared to punish the prisoner. He looked down and rustled the whip slightly. It was a few inches short of the marine's feet and Cole stepped back once more. The popper at the tip was leather and had two different length free ends. They were also extremely small and if he wielded it right, the poppers could break bone.

He looked behind him to make sure the path was clear as Colonel Spartan spoke. "Punishment has been sentenced, and so it shall be received. Begin."

Cole's arm traveled back as if he were casting a lure back home in the lake behind his home in Alaska. The poppers cracked as they came down onto Devo's back. Slicing into the skin and cracking again as one of the ends rippled against one of his vertebrae.

Devo struggled and fought not to scream as the pain blossomed on his back. He wasn't sure if it was two cracks or one, but he screamed out in his mind, begging Buddha to stop the whip as it came down for the second time.

By the time the sixth lashing came, blood sprayed as the whip flicked back. The mouthpiece had fallen from between Devo's teeth as he hung limply, not even trying to take the weight off the ropes at his wrists.

When the thirteenth lash came down, the breaking of bones was heard along with the anguished scream of, the now, Private Devo. The whip had come down on his scapula, breaking off the lower tip.

Colonel Spartan's voice was hard as he spoke. "Punishment received Private Devo."

Three of the corpsman rushed forward along with Captain Xang who released the private and lowered him to the deck as they started working on him.

Cole coiled the whip and then dropped it on the floor. His voice rang out, "Dismissed."

Marines filed out of the cargo bay quickly as they avoided looking at Devo.

******End Outtake**************

Ron woke up and looked out the window. Snow? What the hell? Oh… the wedding preparations. Ron smiled over the suggestion he had made. They had actually thought it was a good idea. Harry wasn't even allowed to make suggestions. Ron was about to slip out of bed when he realized Hermione was still in bed with him.

"Hermione. Wake up before someone finds out you're here." He shook her shoulder until she awoke. 

She smiled at him sleepily until she realized it was morning. She gasped and leaped out of bed. Ron slipped on his pajama top and looked out the door to see if anyone was around. No one was there and Hermione slipped out after kissing Ron. 

Hermione slipped down to her room and grimaced at the thought she had fallen asleep. If Mrs. Weasley had caught them, they'd be dead. 

She slipped into her room and grabbed her shower supplies. She headed out and caught a grin and sly wink from Ron as he came down the stairs. He kissed her at the door to the bathroom and headed down to get some coffee. When he was in the kitchen, Charlie and Bill grinned at him evilly. He wondered what that was about until Charlie asked him, "Have a Good night?"

Ron's eyes widened as he stammered, "Yeah, sle-slept fine."

Bill winked at him, "I'm sure you were sleeping."

Charlie asked, "Will you two be announcing anything anytime soon?"

Ron shook his head and escaped from the room. He hoped they were just fishing for info and hadn't seen anything. 

Ron was waiting outside the bathroom when Hermione finished. She started to kiss him when he whispered in her ear, "Watch out for Charlie and Bill. They were asking how I slept last night and then insinuated I wasn't sleeping."

Hermione paled and she nodded. She headed back to her room to change as Ron went into shower. No one would believe they had just fallen asleep talking. Well maybe they would if Lily were here. But she wasn't. 

Harry, Molly, and Arthur were standing in the middle of the garden working on the spells. Enchanted snow fell on the garden and stayed an inch think on the ground no matter how hard it was stepped on. Red, green and gold fairies flitted all over the garden and giggled or sang softly. A bubbling brook whispered softly of love as it passed through the grounds. Chairs were set for 20 people, 10 on each side of a scarlet and gold petal littered path. 

Harry cast runes over the area so only those invited could enter or see. He had to cast a rune that would allow muggles to be able to view the magic at the wedding since royalty would be attending. Each chair had a comfort charm cast on it and matched Harry's eyes. He didn't exactly like that but he had no say in the decorations. He just was told to make them happen. 

He clapped his hands and banners fluttered down in the air. Three Gryffindor banners and one Hogwarts banner were at the cardinal points. Behind the podium, the crest of the Monarch and flag of Britain floated, gently waving. On the stand 'Nemo saltat sobrius' was written in gold.

Harry had tried to talk people out of buying them gifts but had been forced to acquiesce by the Queen herself. You can't say not to the Queen, he thought.

He looked around and Molly nodded her approval. Harry gestured to the fairies and they surrounded him. He had to tell them what not to do during the ceremony. 

Wood nymphs were sitting in the garden giggling and preparing to sing during the ceremony. Harry looked at his watch. Still six hours to go before the guests arrived. The gift table was stacked high already. Most were from Fred and George and Harry knew already not to touch them. Later he'd check the magical signatures and banish the dangerous ones to the twins' room to be activated when their door opened. Hagrid, Minerva and Samantha had sent gifts when they were told about the wedding. All had been told they would be invited to the second wedding after school. Others of the royal family and ministry officials sent gifts also. Harry grimaced at the thought of writing all the thank you cards. 

Harry grinned at the memory of this morning though. Albus had sent a very large package to Harry. When he opened it, he saw himself, and only himself, in the mirror of Erised. Harry smiled at what Ginny had seen. Just herself. When he told her what was so special about that they almost hadn't waited until tonight. 

Harry wasn't allowed in his cottage since Ginny was getting ready. He shook his head. He had tons of power but even he couldn't apparate past his own wards. 

Harry was standing near the Burrow waiting for Ron to come out. They were supposed to play chess for a bit. Ron came out a few moments later with Charlie and Bill pursuing him making lewd comments. Harry grinned widely at what they were saying. Obviously Hermione hadn't slept in her room that night. Ron looked pleadingly at Harry. Harry traced a quick rune and Bill and Charlie shrunk down and became the kings of the chess set Ron was holding. 

"We can play with you or I can turn you back. Gonna leave Ron alone?" both shook their head rapidly. Harry turned them back and they walked away cracking jokes about Ron finally becoming a man. Harry cocked an eye and asked what was up. Ron wouldn't talk about it. 

The two played for a little over an hour and Harry glanced at his watch. He looked around and the wood nymphs were singing while the fairies were flitting around in different shapes while giggling at Crookshanks trying to rub his ribbon off. 

It was almost five so Ron and Harry went in to get a snack. Dobby had been loaned to the Weasley's to help prepare for the wedding and he was delighted to fix up something for the boys. Dobby and Tulsey were wearing gowns they had sewn. Harry grinned at Dobby's choice in colors. Scarlet and gold robes with snitches flitting all over. Tulsey looked very nice in creamy red robes. 

Harry and Ron carried all the snacks up to Ron's room to kill some time since it was only a little after five now. Harry asked what Bill and Charlie were teasing him about again.

"Uhh, you gotta promise not to tell Hermione I told you. I asked her to marry me last night. We're going to tell my mum and dad at Christmas. She fell asleep in here while we were talking about it."

Harry grinned. "Suuuurrrre. You know I gotta beat you up now."

Ron grinned and mock cringed. 

"Hey, how come you never told me I was on those cards? It seemed like something perfect to tell me when we first met."

"I just didn't think about it. I have a few extras if you want them. Since Hermione gave me Agrippa I have a complete set now."

Harry nodded and Ron rooted around in his box of cards while Harry looked at the mirror. "Think I should get rid of the silver?"

Ron turned and looked. "Naw, it makes you look kinda cool."

Harry shook his head. "Whatever."

He turned back to the mirror that wouldn't shut up about how distinguished he looked. "If you don't stop trying to stroke my ego I'm going to shatter you." The mirror shut up as Ron began laughing. 

Ron and Harry headed down the stairs as a helicopter approached the Burrow. Harry waved his hand and his jeans and shirt turned into black robes with his family crest, prefect pin and order shield on it. The sword of Godric Gryffindor flew into his hand from the cottage and he slipped it into his sash. He tied it into place and approached the Queen and escort. Their entourage stayed behind at the helicopter. 

Harry made his way to the Queen followed by Ron. As he approached he clapped his hands and a scarlet runner appeared on the ground in front of the Queen. 

"Your Majesty, we're honored with your presence," Harry said as he fell to one knee. Ron bowed also a few feet behind Harry. 

The Queen bid him rise and motioned one of the entourage forward. He presented Harry with a gift and Harry accepted it then handed it to Ron to take to the gift table. The Queen's escort followed Ron and Harry took the Queen on a tour of the grounds. Even though she was one of a few muggles who knew of Wizarding society, she didn't know of all that was possible. He showed her around and she laughed at Crookshanks chasing after the garden gnomes. 

"We were informed that Wizarding minors weren't allowed to perform magic until they came of age. How do you get away with it?" she asked of him. 

"I am a staff member of Hogwarts and have passed half of the final tests we usually take in our seventh year. In addition, being Harry Potter and the future son in law of the Minister is somewhat helpful. I also have a bad habit of breaking rules." The Queen laughed heartily at this.

"Yes, Sir Albus told us of your adventures. Your resourcefulness in the face of adversity is remarkable. It's a shame we cannot visit the Castle."

Harry nodded and showed her around the Burrow. She was fascinated with the house elves. Dobby and Tulsey were on their best behavior when Harry told them he was at orders from Her Majesty. 

"Normally you would not be able to see the majority of magic or magical creatures. I've placed wards around the property so that your majesty and escorts can see." She nodded and they stepped outside where all of the family, excepting Ginny, was waiting. 

They all stepped past the Queen as Harry and Arthur introduced her to the individual members. Hermione's parents and Molly were the most nervous. He fought the grin that was creeping upon him. So far, Ron hadn't made any faux pas' but the day wasn't over yet. Hermione was standing next to him making sure he didn't say anything dumb.

When they had passed the queen commented on the appearance of the home of the Minister of Magic.

"Although the Weasley family is quite old, their standing was brought down during an earlier battle with a dark lord when goblins revolted and they lost their monetary reserves. They haven't been as well off since approximately 1730. Arthur only accepted the position of minister when I shamed him into it. Molly and Arthur refuse to move from the Burrow and I'm glad. This home is the first that felt like a home to me. My muggle family wasn't exactly a happy home." the bitterness in his voice was very evident and the Queen knew of what happened to him. He was surprised when she patted him on the arm.

"You have a family and will soon have your own family. And as a knight of the Realm you're part of our… my family." He was startled at what she said then nodded his head.

"Thank you your Majesty." He looked at his watch and realized it was already nearly eight. "I'm sorry; I need to change into my dress robes."

She nodded and he left her with her escort who was speaking with the Grangers. Harry was preparing when Hedwig flew into his room. She had a note for him from Ginny. He opened it and a picture slid out. He read the letter from Ginny telling him how much she loved him then picked up the picture. His eyes bugged out. He recognized the picture as being from a muggle Polaroid camera. Only it wasn't Ginny in her Wedding Gown or some other clothes. It was very sheer white bra and knickers set. He could see her pale nipples and her pubic hair through them. He grinned and slipped it into his robe. He hoped she was wearing that tonight. Then he wondered who took the picture. Probably Hermione. She had a Polaroid camera, he remembered. 

He finished putting on the robes and pinned on his school and family crest, prefect pin and order shield. He slipped the sword into his sash and slipped down to the garden. He looked at his watch. Eight forty. Twenty more minutes until the beginning of the rest of their lives. He smiled at the thought and spoke with Albus. He was going to officiate so Arthur could give away his daughter. 

Fawkes swept down and trilled. *My brother, you marry today, I will drop feathers for your children's wands whenever they are ready to come to Hogwarts.*

Harry smiled and stroked him. Harry noticed the Queen staring in awe at Fawkes. He strode over and introduced Fawkes to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, may I present my brother Fawkes? He is a phoenix."

Fawkes trilled and dipped his head to the Queen.

"Fawkes says he is honored to make your acquaintance. He was present for your coronation and wedding."

"Can all wizards understand birds?"

"No your majesty, due to a small incident and my first encounter with Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, I can speak with serpents. When I was injured and Fawkes healed me, our blood mixed allowing me to understand him. Also thanks to that one of my animagi forms is a phoenix."

Harry popped out of existence and a black phoenix flew around for a moment before Harry reappeared.

He walked away while Fawkes sat on the chairs back next to the Queen being stroked by her. 

He turned when the Nymphs began singing. Ginny's gown glowed with a soft white light as she approached. Her father walked her down the path. Harry saw her smile through her veil. He heard Hermione hiss at Ron to close his mouth but didn't even realize she had spoken. 

"Do you accept this union between your daughter and this Lordling?" Albus asked of Arthur and Molly.

"We do," they both intoned. 

Ginny stepped up between Hermione and Harry. She took his hand and they turned to Albus. 

The sky darkened above the ceremony and the stars came out quicker than normal. The fairies and the enchanted snow were the only lighting. 

"Harry, do you cherish Virginia Marie Weasley with all your heart? Do you promise to love her always?"

"I do. I will love her always and beyond the grave."

"Ginny, do you cherish Harold James Potter with all your heart? Do you promise to love him always?"

"I do. I will love him always and forever."

Ron and Hermione held up the rings. Both floated into the air and hovered, the smaller one rotating to the left inside of the larger one rotating to the right. 

"Always these two are bound. Their hearts will be nourished from each other's love. Their souls will harvest the love. Their touch will sow the fields. These two are placed in my charge ten months of the year. I happily cast off my obligations of protecting her to Harry."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and he squeezed back. 

"He has done so already. Once nearly cost him his life in the Chamber of Secrets. This alone shows how willing Harry is to protect someone. At the time, he didn't know Ginny other than as his best friends little sister. Harry has proved time and time again what he is willing to fight for and has always shown he will fight for what is right. His love is pure and he will always protect the ones he cares for and even those he does not."

The smaller ring floated down to Harry. He took it in his left hand and changed his grip on Ginny's hand. He lifted it up as he turned to her. 

"With this ring, I thee wed. I bind mine own soul to thine." 

As he placed the ring on her finger, gold light was almost blinding from her unicorn blood ring. He could see the tears streaming down her face. He knew she was happy but he still didn't like to see them.

The larger ring floated down to Ginny. She let go of his hand to take his left hand and place the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed. I bind mine own soul to thine." 

He could feel a tear form on his cheek. 

"With the placement of your rings and the binding complete thou art wed."

Harry lifted the veil and Ginny stepped up to him. They kissed feeling and hearing only their hearts. The two didn't hear the cheers from the Weasley's and the others.

Dumbledore clapped his hands as everyone stood and the chairs disappeared. The tables were laden with food and drink. The fairy's floated above them all providing the majority of the light as the nymphs and the brook began the music. 

Harry pulled back and looked at Ginny. The tears were still streaming down her face. "Love, don't cry."

"I'm just so happy. I can't help it."

The Queen stepped up. "Congratulations Sir Harold and Lady Virginia, your wedding was the most beautiful we have ever seen. Ours seems to pale before it." 

Harry bowed and Ginny curtsied. 

"We were delighted you could attend, your majesty," Ginny said.

She smiled and said to Ginny, "We hope you like our gift. It's not something you will have much use for but we thought it would look good on you."

Neither had seen the gift yet but Ginny replied, "I'm sure it will be as lovely as you, your majesty."

Harry turned around remembering and clapped his hands. Over half the gifts disappeared.

"What happened, Harry?" 

"I, uhh, disposed of the gifts from the twins."

Harry turned to the Queen and explained, "Your majesty, Ginny's brothers, Fred and George, are unrelenting practical jokers. The majority of the gifts were from them and were, umm, somewhat, unwanted."

 She laughed and replied, "Understandable. One of our younger siblings was quite the prankster and replaced our fan with one that had a very coarse image on it."

She exchanged pleasantries and stepped away. Ginny saw her brothers heading their way. 

"We're so happy for you sis. Come here for a group hug," one of the twins said evilly.

Her eyes widened and she turned to Harry, her eyes pleading for help.

Harry took his wand out of his sleeve and traced a rune pushing it towards the six. They couldn't get closer than five feet. 

Molly and Hermione dragged Ginny off to talk and Harry was speaking with Albus and some of the other people who were part of the Queen's entourage. They both kept glancing at each other as the night wore on. 

Harry and Ginny made the rounds being congratulated. The party went on until one AM. The Queen and her entourage had left two hours ago and the twins had gone up to their room to get something. They came down with extremely hairy bodies, overly large ears, lips that drooped to their knees, black eyes, green and silver hair, foot long fingers and six-inch long nails, their robes were covered with graffiti, their toes protruded from their shoes, their pants had abnormally large bulges and they were both sporting quite large breasts. Both were sitting in a huff glaring at the married couple. 

Ginny had changed a bit ago and was wearing a beautiful white knee length dress with spaghetti straps and a somewhat dramatic slit up her thigh. Harry was admiring her in it and had whispered he couldn't wait to get it off of her at least once every fifteen minutes whenever they were near each other. Sirius and Remus had been alternating teasing Harry about the wedding night and teasing the twins. 

Harry and Ginny finally made it away from the others and into their cottage. Candles floated everywhere illuminating the room. A bottle of champagne sat on the coffee table with two flutes and rose petals were scattered everywhere. Next to the champagne was a tray of chocolate dipped strawberries. 

Harry pulled Ginny to him. "That picture was pure torture. Are you wearing those knickers?"

She grinned and held up something white, "Not anymore."

His hands grasped her buttocks and kneaded them as they kissed. His hand strayed up her back and found the zipper on her dress. He unzipped it and slipped his hands up to her shoulders. His fingers found the straps as she began to unbutton his robes. His sword hit the ground as the robe fell away and she began undoing his shirt. His hands slipped back down to her thighs and hitched up the dress to her waist. He kneaded her bottom again as she pulled his shirt off of him. His arms were pulled back and he was trapped while she kissed his chest down to his waist. She let go of the shirt and started to unbutton his pants.

Harry dropped the shirt on the floor and wound his fingers through her hair as she pulled his boxers down and grasped him. Harry clapped his hands and his boots were gone. Her lips wrapped around him and he gasped. He pulled her back up so he could kiss her and stepped out of his pants and boxers. He was fully nude and she still had the dress on. He kissed her and slipped the straps down over her shoulders. They walked to the bedroom never breaking the kiss. 

Ginny pushed Harry away so the dress could fall down and stepped out of it. She pulled Harry onto her as she fell backwards onto the bed. He kissed her and his hand crept down between her legs. Something was different. He started kissing his way down her body until he was looking at her center. She giggled at his indrawn breath.

"Do you like it? I shaved before I got dressed."

He nodded and kissed her there. She was so wet he could feel her juices flowing against his lips as she pulled his head into her.

"Harry, make love to me now."

He kissed his way back up to her breasts. His left hand massaged her right breast as his mouth covered the other breast. His teeth nipped slightly and then he started suckling. She gasped at the sensation and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Harry… make… Ooohh." His hand had found its way back down to her mound and two fingers were sliding in and out. 

He kissed his way back up to her lips and positioned himself.

Ginny could feel his desire pulsing with his heartbeat at her entrance. He looked down into her eyes and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him into her. She gasped from the sensation. It was even more fantastic than his fingers.

"Th-that didn't hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled with glassy eyes from pleasure. "I didn't even use the spell."

He began to slide in and out and she gasped again at the sensation. "I-it feels so… good." She murmured into his shoulder. She kissed and nibbled his neck as he slid into her repeatedly. 

Ginny felt something build up inside of her. It felt like the moment before casting a spell. She started to cum and they heard an explosion. Neither cared to check as they continued to make love. 

Harry felt himself tense and began thrusting faster. 

Ginny felt him explode inside of her and she came again. He slowed down and kissed her slowly as he lay on top of her. 

"Ginny that was… amazing. I love you," He whispered into her ear as he rolled off of her and slipped his hand back down between her legs.

She sighed with pleasure. "I love you too. We have to do that as much as possible."

He grinned and she reached down and started stroking him. He hardened almost immediately and she rolled on top of him. 

Harry sat up with Ginny facing him in his lap. She slid down onto him and began rocking her hips slowly back and forth. He pulled her tightly to him and began kissing her neck and shoulders. 

The two sat there until Harry came again. Ginny smiled and slowed the rocking of her hips. "I like that sensation."

"Me too. Better with you than by myself."

She wrapped her arms around him then realized his back was slick. She thought it was from sweat and kept running her fingers up and down his back. When he winced slightly she asked him what was wrong.

"Well, your nails are somewhat sharp."

She didn't understand what he meant until he pulled her arm away and she saw the blood on her fingers.

"Oh Merlin. Harry, are you okay?"

He nodded and grinned. "Think of it as you marking your territory."

She giggled at that and slipped off the unicorn ring. "Will it heal you?"

He nodded and she slipped it onto his pinky. 

She pulled away from him. "Want to try that champagne now?"

He grinned evilly as he nodded and she went to get it. She shrieked and he laughed. 

"It's broken Harry."

"I know. I felt you break it while we were making love."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to hear your expression. Come back here. I'm not done with you."

She came back in wearing his shirt. He grinned. She hadn't done up any of the buttons and it looked awfully cute on her.

She jumped onto the bed. The two of them didn't get any sleep that night or that morning. When Harry had to leave to go back to the school neither had slept at all. They had made love off and on over a ten-hour period. 


	5. 5

Molly, Ginny and Hermione were giggling at the breakfast table the day after Harry left. Hermione had spent the night with Ginny for an all night gabfest. Now Ginny was imparting some of the wedding night to her mum. Ron was sitting at the opposite end of the table. He did not want to hear about his sister's sex life. Every time the three of them giggled, he shot them a glare. Since they were giggling almost nonstop, he was glaring at them all through breakfast. 

Ginny whispered to Hermione and called out to Ron, "Want to know how it went Ron?"

He shook his head furiously and grabbed a piece of toast before running out the door. The three women were laughing uproariously at his reaction. 

Ron was sitting under a tree in the orchard watching the golems play catch when Hermione found him. "I'm sorry for how we acted this morning. It was just too much fun to wind you up though. Forgive me?"

He nodded and she kissed his cheek. She sat down beside him and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"When are you going to ask my parents?"

He thought about that and shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's hard for me to leave the Burrow now. Since I'm still underage so I doubt my parents will let me and the floo… is your house connected to the floo still?"

She nodded. "How about we go at the beginning of the Christmas break? Then if they say yes, we can tell my parents," He asked.

She nodded again and kissed his brow. 

"Harry knows."

She sat up when he said that. "How?"

"I told him. We were in my room talking before all the guests arrived."

"Why?"

"I had to tell someone. I was excited."

She laughed and he thought it sounded like fingers strumming a harp.

"Well since you told Harry I have a suggestion. Ask him what he knows about sex before we make love. Ginny says he's quite adept."

Ron grimaced. "All right but guy talk about sex is somewhat different than girl talk."

She flicked his ear. "Guy? Girl? That sounds pretty sexist to me. Don't you mean woman talk?"

He covered his ear and nodded sullenly. "Yes dear."

She smirked and twined her fingers in his hand. "The ceremony was beautiful."

"It was nice. Thanks for making sure I didn't make a fool of myself."

She nodded and put her head in his shoulder again. He wrapped his arm around her and watched a butterfly land on his shoe.

"This summer has been so perfect. I don't want to go back to school."

She nodded. 

The butterfly flitted off and flew to Hermione's hand. She watched it flex its wings then take off again flitting to the flowers around the trees. 

Then Hermione said something that shocked Ron. "We could just elope."

"Are you serious? Faultless Hermione wants to do something like that?" 

She thought about it then nodded. "Not right now. However, it would be romantic. We could go to Hawaii or something and get married on the beach."

He thought about it and laid his head in Hermione's lap. "Mum would kill me. Sounds perfect."

She smiled and played with his hair as he drifted off to sleep. 

"They plan to elope, eh?"

"Shame he's got nothing to be bribed for."

"Too true Charlie."

Bill and Charlie walked off laughing quietly. Though they planned to tease Ron, they wouldn't tell mum. Charlie had wanted to borrow a book from Hermione and found her not in her room this morning. He had told Bill and they had decided to tease Ron about it as much as possible.

"Mum, I broke the champagne bottle while we were in bed."

Molly looked at Ginny and realized she meant something other than how it sounded. She laughed slightly.

"There were also fireworks above the cottage off and on throughout the night."

Ginny's face reddened when her mum told her that. 

"Did you drink the potion?" Molly asked her daughter. She nodded.

"It took a lot to do it though. I want kids soon."

Molly laughed. "And I want grandchildren." She tickled her daughter's side.

"How does it feel being Mrs. Potter?"

"Like I'm part of something special. I miss him so much," Ginny said.

The two were packing up Harry and Ginny's gifts and preparing for the trip to the station in a few days. Neither had opened any of the gifts yet. She wanted to do it with him. She looked at the gift from the Queen and decided that she would open just this one. 

When she opened the box, she gasped. A beautiful tiara with an emerald in the center sat in a bed of purple velvet. Molly looked in the box and gasped. 

"Who gave you that?"

"The Queen did. She said she hoped I could get some use out of it. It's so beautiful. Oh, I hope there's a ball. My first ball as Mrs. Harry Potter with this tiara…" she sighed with happiness.

Molly was grinning and she helped Ginny prepare the rest of the presents for shipment to the school. Ginny was reading a letter Harry had left for her when a school owl tapped on the window. Molly went to the window and retrieved the letter. She handed it to Ginny who sighed when she read the letter. Molly looked over her shoulder at it. 

Ginny, 

I love you Mrs. Potter. –H

Molly grinned. "At least you get to see him soon and be with him all the time. I was separated from your father for days and weeks at a time when we first married."

Ginny sighed again and held the letter to her chest as she walked to her cottage.

Harry was bored to tears. He was stuck at the castle doing absolutely nothing. Remus and Sirius had prepared his lesson plans for him and they were now decorating his sleeping quarters. He decided to see if there were any rooms he didn't know about. He waved his hand and the map flew into his hand. He looked over the map and noticed that Madame Maxime and Hagrid were walking by the lake. Then he noticed names in the forest that he didn't recognize. He flitted from his room as a phoenix down to Hagrid. 

Hagrid didn't recognize the bird at first. Then remembered what Ron and Hermione had told him. He told Olympe he would be back in a moment. The two headed towards Hagrid's cabin. When they were inside Harry asked Hagrid if he knew there were people in the forest. 

Hagrid nodded and told Harry to change back. Hagrid walked out to the clearing where Harry looked up to see five giants. One female and four males.

"Change back 'Arry." Harry flitted off of Hagrid's shoulder and Hagrid introduced Harry to his mum and her followers. They had traveled back to help Dumbledore and were the representatives to the Ministry of Magic from the last of the giants.

Harry spoke with Hagrid and his mum for a bit before he headed back to make sure his godfather and uncle hadn't destroyed his room. [A/n: I can't write Hagrid talking. I just can't write someone talking that badly. And I'll never do a authors note in the middle of a story again. I can't stand the mother thumpers. Therefore, I'll let you get back to the story without any more supposition starting right now. See? Back to the story… err, sorry. Back to the story now. Promise not to do this again. :)]

Harry was glaring at Sirius. His room was pink and covered with frilly lace everywhere.

"We did it for Ginny."

"My girlf… err, wife loved my room as it was. Change it back before I make you two puppies for the rest of your life. If you don't have it done by the time I get back, I'm removing your genitalia. I have to go down to the kitchen with Dobby's gift."

Harry picked up a box and slipped his cloak over him. As he was walking down the hall, he saw Severus Snape carrying a stack of books. He grinned and waved his wand turning all the books into the 'Monster Book of Monsters'. Severus screamed Sirius' name as Harry made his escape down to the kitchen. 

"Harry comes to see Harry Potter. Dobby is keeping Harry's secret. Dobby is good secret keeper. Dobby fixes food for Harry. Harry must be hungry."

"Actually I came down to give you a gift."

The other elves turned and stared longingly at Harry when he mentioned this. Dobby opened the box and found a perfect set of Gryffindor Quidditch robes in his size. Dobby had tears running down his face as he made Harry a feast for a snack.

Harry was grinning as he strolled back up to his quarters under his cloak. Dobby said he would bring them dinner every night from now on. He could spend more time with Gin, he thought.

Fawkes was waiting in his room with a message when he got back. He took the note and read it. He smiled and looked at Fawkes.

"She called you?"

*I was needed there. Your wife misses you much, brother.*

"I miss her too."

The note read, 

I love you too. -Gin

Fawkes flitted out of the room and Harry checked to see if Sirius and Remus had undone the horrors they had visited upon the room. 

Harry was somewhat disappointed. They hadn't even tried to hex anything. The threatened removal of their genitalia must have scared the hell out of them, he thought.

Ginny woke up and was elated. Soon she'd have Harry with her again. She and Hermione were packed and ready to go while Ron had to find his stuff still. 

The three students piled out of the limo and watched the driver pull out their trunks. He piled them on a cart and wheeled it in behind them. 

"Have a good school year. Tell Harry hi for me."

"Thanks daddy."

"Thanks dad."

Arthur hugged Ron and Ginny. He went to shake Hermione's hand when his belt started buzzing. He sighed and turned to his chauffeur. 

"Bye kids. Back to the Ministry, Orik."

The driver nodded and Ron pushed the cart through the portal to the platform. They passed through darkness until they saw the Hogwart's Express. The guard nodded hello and his assistant took their trunks to the train for them. Dean and Seamus pulled off Ron and Hermione and Ginny went to talk to some of her classmates. 

Ginny was telling a fictional account of her summer away from Harry when someone behind her insulted her.

"Looks like the poor little weasel doesn't have Harry Potter to protect her. You think your father and the ministry will win? The Dark Lord will triumph. You shouldn't even have come back. Your boyfriend will be dead soon enough."

Ginny turned and stared at Carmi Derrick. He was a distant cousin of Draco Malfoy and hated Ginny with a passion.

Ginny and her friends walked away.

Harry was sitting on top of the Hogwart's express. He glared at the boy who was speaking to Ginny. Harry began to trill and all the students looked up at him. All of the Gryffindors were elated to see a phoenix since most had only seen Fawkes from a distance if they were lucky. The song of the phoenix disturbed all of Slytherin while the majority of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were as uplifted as the Gryffindors were. Ginny looked up and saw her husband. He flew down to her and dropped a letter in her hand.

Harry stroked her cheek with his head as Ginny stroked his feathers. A few second years walked up to her with a box.

"Can you give this to Harry?" one asked. "It's for his and Professor Sirius' dog. We thought he might be out of his favorite treats."

She looked down at the box of Sugarquills then she remembered the story Sirius had told. She smiled and nodded. The girls walked away as she looked at her left hand. No one had noticed the ring yet or if they had, they hadn't said anything. 

Ginny got on the train and found the compartment that Ron and Hermione were in. Hermione squealed when she saw Harry on her shoulder. Ron grinned and Harry changed back for a moment so he could kiss his wife and get hugged by Hermione. Ron pounded his brother in law on his back and then Harry changed back.

Harry listened to Ginny tell Ron and Hermione about the encounter with Derrick. Hermione had to hold Ron back from going to find him and beat his face in. Harry trilled his laughter at that and Ginny smiled while stroking his feathers. 

Harry flew off of Ginny's shoulder and waited for her to arrive at the carriages.

Ginny crashed into Harry when she saw him at the carriages. "I missed you," she cried.

He grinned and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mrs. Potter."

She blushed slightly and looked down at their rings. Ron and Hermione walked up to them and they all climbed into a carriage. Harry told Ron he knew about the incident with Mr. Derrick and he would take care of it himself.

When they got out of the carriage, Harry led them into the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny went to sit at the head table while Ron and Hermione went to Gryffindor's table.

Albus grinned at Ginny. "Welcome back Mrs. Potter." Ginny turned bright red and whispered back hello.

Harry grinned and said to her, "Padfoot and Moony turned my room pink to welcome you back."

She looked at the two in horror. "His room was perfect, change it back."

The two laughed as Harry told her that it was already back to normal. 

Ginny wrapped her hand in Harry's as they watched the sorting ceremony and then listened to the announcements. After they all finished their meal Ginny and Harry made their way back to their quarters. 

The two made love all night to celebrate their reunion.


	6. 6

Harry rolled out of bed. His first class was Slytherin second years. He grinned. Angie would be there and he wanted to hear how her summer was. He hadn't heard from her all summer.

"Wake up love. We need to get ready and go to breakfast." 

She rolled out of bed yawning and went to take a shower. She noticed the calendar and remembered she had to take her potion. She grimaced, grabbed the vial, and downed the liquid before she got in the shower. 

Dobby laid out their clothes for them in the evening so Harry joined her in the shower. He said it was because they had to hurry but they spent more time in the shower than normal. Both were grinning widely as they got dressed. 

Harry was sitting at the head table looking for Angie. He didn't see her among the Slytherins. He dismissed it as Albus handed him his schedule. Harry looked it over and realized he didn't have any classes except three tutoring sessions a week to prepare for his N.E.W.T.S. 

He grimaced as he looked at it. Three hours on Monday nights with Snape. Ugh, that meant he was stuck with Snape tonight. He shook his head and walked to his first class. He still carried his cane but he rarely ever used it. It had become an affectation that was as much a part of him as magic.

Harry was taking roll when he realized Angie wasn't there. "Where's Miss Morrow?"

"We don't know professor. She didn't show up at the train."

Harry nodded and continued with the class. He'd speak to Albus later. 

When Harry brought it up Albus told him, "Her father wrote to me she was abducted by her mother. When she didn't come to the school, I decided to send Sirius after her. I don't know what her mother has planned."

Harry nodded and continued with his lunch. He had lost his appetite and went to his classroom. 

He walked in and sat down looking at his schedule. Gryffindor fifth years then Slytherin fifth years. He grinned.

Harry was taking roll. Ginny's name was usually the last on the list. "Miss Warkle?"

"Here."

"Mrs. Potter?"

The room exploded with gasps. All turned to Ginny who blushed red. Her friends grabbed her left hand and finally realized the significance of the ring on her finger.

"Here."

He smiled at his wife and began the class.

After the class, he had thirty minutes before the next arrived. Ginny was sitting in his lap in his office covering his face with kisses while his hands roamed under her skirt. His watch beeped and she moaned. He kissed her and she got out of his lap. She had to get to her next class and Harry had to straighten his clothing before the next class came in.

Ginny called out to Harry as she left the room, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Harry was calling roll for the Slytherin fifth years when Mr. Derrick walked in. 

"Twelve points from Slytherin and stay after class. We'll discuss your detention."

Carmi glared at the professor but took his seat nodding. 

After the class, Derrick was standing by the door when Harry grasped him by the throat slamming him against the wall. He held his left hand up for the boy to see his ring. "You see that? Know what it means? It means if you bother my wife ever again I'll split your skull open and use it as a serving bowl for candy."

Derrick was gagging and turning purple when Harry dropped him to the floor. "Get the hell out of my sight. Your Dark Lord is going to be a memory soon enough."

Harry stalked out of his classroom. Students saw his face and moved rapidly out of his way. He walked outside and conjured a vial of water. He threw it at the ground surreptitiously casting a rune to summon an earth golem. His sword slashed out of his cane and he proceeded to punish the golem. A half hour later half the school was watching him as his sword separated the head from the torso of the golem.

Harry turned to the students watching him. "If any of you decide to follow Voldemort realize that what happened to the golem is a taste of what will happen to you. I've learned that fighting fire takes more than water. It takes a Hell storm."

Harry stalked past the students and up to Gryffindor tower. Ginny and the others were studying up there. He was sitting with his head in Ginny's lap when Dumbledore arrived. 

"Harry, you-"

"Albus, I am not in the mood. Accept the fact that I don't believe in the fact that magic is good and bad. Only those who use it make that choice. I'll do whatever it takes to stop Tom so that these students will have a world that they can raise their children in without having to worry about the dark mark appearing over their home."

"I understand that. I came to tell to you Sirius is in the Hospital wing."

Harry's eyes flashed as he came to his feet. He changed in front of the students. A lion ran through the school with doors phasing out or blown off their hinges as he approached them.

Sirius was sitting on a bed while Poppy bandaged his ribs. She screamed when she saw the black lion rush into the room.

Harry changed back and approached Sirius. "What happened? Did you find her?"

"Yes and no. I found a trace of her but I lost the trail when I was attacked. Albus told me you attacked a Slytherin."

Harry nodded. "He was bothering my wife. I let him know how dangerous it was."

Sirius grinned. "James did the same once. He broke a muggles jaw when they went to a movie. Lily beat him upside the head after making sure his hand wasn't broken."

Harry smiled slightly as Ginny, Albus, and Ron and Hermione swept in. 

"Where did you lose the trail?"

"In Hogsmeade actually."

Harry changed and flew out the window. 

Ginny asked Sirius what happened. 

"I was trying to find Angie Morrow. Her mum kidnapped her from her father. She didn't come back to school and Albus sent me to find some clues."

Albus sent the three students off. He didn't realize they would go to help Harry. A few moments later a Kneazle, lioness and a hawk headed into Hogsmeade. 

Harry landed and cast an unobtrusive spell on himself before turning into a lion. He needed to be able to follow a ground trail and a lion would be somewhat noticeable. He was hidden near the gates of Hogwarts when he heard a growl. He turned and saw his wife and smiled. He cast the rune on all three of them and told them his plan. He changed and they followed him. 

Harry and the other three followed the trail that Sirius had found. They headed north from Hogsmeade and found a cabin. Harry could smell fear in the air. He started forward the stopped. He fell back and changed. The others changed back also.

"Ginny, I want you to circle around to the back, Ron I want you to wander up to the back door and see what you can hear. Hermione I want you to fly above the house and see what you can see. Ginny, you'll stay there and I want Ron and Hermione to report to me in thirty minutes." They all nodded and changed.

Harry stood there tracing the magic in the clearing. It was far enough a way that it was taking all his concentration. By the time Ron returned, Harry had found out that a portkey had been used. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell what the destination had been.

"I couldn't hear anything inside."

Hermione said, "I didn't see anything."

Harry nodded. "Go get Ginny Hermione. I'm going to go inside. If it's safe you all come in."

Harry changed and flew towards the house. He landed under a window and changed into a snake. He slipped up onto the doorstep. He slid under the door and found a wand. Ha changed back and waved them all in.

"Don't touch anything." they all nodded. 

"Alright we're done here."

Harry picked up the wand and slipped it into his pocket. He picked up a scrap of parchment and reached for his own wand. He muttered a few choice obscenities over having forgotten it. 

"Someone give me their wand."

Ginny handed him her wand and he flicked it. It cast scarlet and emerald sparks then he began tracing runes over the paper. Fifteen minutes later, he held out Ginny's wand for her and the four grasped the paper. Harry tapped the paper and the group disappeared and reappeared in the hospital wing. 

"Albus, I found Miss Morrow's wand. I brought it back for you to do the priori incantatem spell. We found it in a hut north of Hogsmeade. Whoever was there used a portkey to leave. I couldn't tell where it went though."

Albus nodded and Sirius shook his head angrily. "They must have left after I showed up. If I hadn't screwed up we would have her."

Albus tried to console him but Harry spoke first. "True. We'll find her. Albus? I need a port key to her father's home. I need to ask him questions about his wife." He turned to Ginny and the others. "Go to bed love. I'll see you when I get back."

Ginny kissed him and walked with the others out of the ward. 

"Why didn't you do the spell Harry?" Albus asked.

"I didn't need to. I already know what it did."

Albus blinked then did the spell. A corpse floated into the air made of sickly green smoke.

"Either Miss Morrow killed someone or someone else used her wand," Harry said.

Albus' eyes went hard and Sirius went pale. Albus began doing the portkey spell on an empty bandage roll. Thirty minutes later Harry took the roll from him and headed to his quarters. He needed a wand. His was sitting with his parents'.

He stepped into his quarters and Ginny started asking him questions.

"I have to go talk to her father. I just need to get my wand. I don't know how long it will be. If you haven't eaten, you better go down to the kitchen and see Dobby. Please don't wait up."

She nodded and he kissed her. Ron and Hermione were heading back down she told him and he nodded. He touched his wand to the portkey and he disappeared. Harry looked around and realized he was in Italy. He shook his head and knocked on the door. He hoped Albus hadn't screwed up.

A man answered the door. "Yes?"

The man answered in English and didn't react to his robes. Must be the right place, Harry thought. "Are you Angie Morrow's father?"

The man paled and nodded. Harry sighed. 

"I'm Professor Potter. I found your daughter's wand and I need you to tell me about your wife. Where was she born and so on."

Mr. Morrow invited Harry in and offered him a drink. Harry asked for water and was asked to call Angie's father Mikal.

Harry nodded and listened to him. 

Harry thought about the info. Angie's mum was from America but had a home in Sicily. She was a Goldsmith and had a studio in Milan and one in New York. He shook his head and almost left for Hogwart's when he saw someone he thought he recognized. 

"Oliver?"

Oliver Wood's head snapped around and he saw Harry. "Harry, what are you doing in Italy? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Harry smirked. "That's Sir Harold or Professor Potter to you." He shook Oliver's hand and continued, "I'm the Dark Arts professor. I'm here investigating something." 

Oliver grinned and then noticed the ring on his left hand. "You're married? You're only sixteen."

Harry nodded. "I'm married to Ginny Weasley. We got married this summer." He thought for a moment then asked, "Do you know Mikal Morrow or his wife?"

Oliver shook his head. "I'm here on vacation. Taking a week off while my team makes up its mind whether or not to trade me to the Cannons. You didn't get married cuz you knocked her up did you?"

Harry grimaced and shook his head. "We didn't until we were married. Ask me something else like that and you'll find out why Voldemort wants me dead."

Oliver flinched when he said the Dark Lords name and wisely shut up. Harry and Oliver talked for a few more minutes then Harry left for Hogwarts. 

Harry appeared in the headmaster's office.

Albus walked in a few moments later and asked Harry if he had any new info. Harry started to speak then changed his mind. He placed his wand to his forehead and concentrated on the memory of the conversation being pulled out of him and onto his wand. He looked at the tip of his wand where a silver strand glistened. He flicked it at the headmaster and watched the Albus' eyes glaze over. 

"That's useful information Harry. We'll have Sirius and Remus follow it up. Hagrid told me you met his mother and the others. I'd like you to sit down with them and learn as much as you can about the giants involvement with Voldemort the last time he was in power."

Harry nodded then said, "I need to go to my tutoring session now sir."

"Ah yes, about that. It's cancelled today and another staff member will be taking that over. Remus will teach Potions during the day and Snape will be here off an on as his new duties permit. Next Monday you will meet with the new instructor. He may not always be able to make it due to his duties but I'm sure you will forgive him."

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight and he was tired. He was about to change into a phoenix, since that way he would be back in his quarters in moments, when he collapsed. 

"Harry, are you all right?"

Harry nodded his head. "I changed from one form to another earlier. It's quite draining."

Albus helped him stand and started leading him to the hospital wing. Harry shook his head. "I want to go to my bed. I'll be fine in the morning."

Albus nodded and the two walked to Harry's quarters. Harry had changed his cane into the staff and leaned on it as he walked. He might let someone help him up or carry him if he couldn't walk but he wouldn't let someone help him walk like a feeble old man.

Harry stepped through the door and saw Ginny sleeping on the couch wrapped in his favorite cloak. He grinned and kissed her forehead. He stripped down and summoned a blanket while he settled down beside her. 

Ginny woke up and saw her husband naked beside her. The blanket that had been on him was kicked to the floor and his erection aimed at his chest. She giggled as she placed her hand around it and pumped her fist up and down slowly. 

Harry wafted up to consciousness slowly. There was a warmness spreading through him and then he realized there were eyes upon him. He cocked an eye open just slightly and realized Ginny was up and touching him. He watched through hooded eyes as she leaned down and licked the tip of his organ. 

A few minutes later, he exploded in her mouth and she smiled after she licked her lips clean.

"Thank you."

She jumped and looked up at his face. He was grinning at her and then ran a finger down her naked arm. She sat on his lap facing him. "How was your trip?"

"Ok. Sirius is going to go to New York and Milan to get more info."

She kissed his neck and smiled up at him. He saw the look in her eyes and grinned. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

She shook her head then grinned evilly. "You can show me though."

She started rocking back and forth on him until he was hard again. She lifted up her skirt and Harry disappeared her underwear. He slipped into her and she sighed in pleasure. 

The two slipped into bed after an hour in front of the fireplace making love.

"Wake up Harry; I need to get more info from you."

Sirius was pounding on Harry's bedroom door. Harry grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. He picked up his dressing robe and slipped it on before heading out to the sitting room. Harry and Sirius sat down in the living room. The two were talking when Sirius shifted and grimaced. He reached under him and held up Ginny's favorite bra. He chuckled as Harry flushed and took the bra from him.

The two finished speaking and Sirius got up to leave. He tossed a key at Harry. "This is to my lab in my quarters. In it is Polyjuice potion. I want you to carry a few vials with you everywhere of people who are your approximate size. That way you can disappear in a crowd more effectively."

Harry nodded and kicked his godfather out. Harry stalked back to the couch and muttered about taking Ginny somewhere during the summer so the two could be alone without people bothering them when she walked up behind him and kissed his temple. His mood brightened immediately and the two went to take a shower. Afterwards they dressed and headed down to breakfast.

Harry was sitting at the head table when a black hawk flew down and dropped a black envelope on his plate. He squinted at the seal but couldn't make it out. He slit the envelope open with a knife and a green Dark Mark floated into the air. Some of the younger students screamed when they saw it. Harry waved his wand at the mark, made it disappear, and then pulled out the letter inside.

I send you greetings young Potter,

You will never defeat me.

He grimaced and handed the missive to Albus who looked at it then handed it to Remus. 

He finished his meal and walked to his next class. Ginny and the others hadn't finished yet so he walked alone. He was sitting in his office when he heard a disruption. He walked out and saw two third year Hufflepuffs fighting.

"What's going on?"

One of the boys looked up at Harry then down at the floor. "Malcolm kissed my girlfriend."

"Shouldn't you be discussing what happened with your girlfriend rather than hitting him? Find out from her first if she encouraged him. If she did, break up with her then get revenge… on her. If he did it without her permission, then get revenge on him. As it is fighting in the halls is undignified. Ten points from Hufflepuff each. Go to class."

Harry walked back into his classroom and sat down. His thoughts centered on Angie and Sirius. He hoped Sirius found out something and was able to bring her back soon. Half an hour later he walked out of his classroom and sat on his desk watching the first year Gryffindors straggle in. he took roll and then began the lesson. 

"What scares you the most?"

He looked at the widened eyes of the students.

"Is it failure? Is it dragons? What? My biggest fear is fear itself. When I come across a Boggart, I see a dementor and then relive my parents' death. Today we'll be working with a close cousin of the Boggart. It's called a Bogey and does the same as a Boggart only it can't be defeated by the Ridikulus spell. I want all of you to practice this wand motion for a moment." He took out his wand and waved it in a circular motion then flicked it towards the floor. All the students copied him and he let them continue until everyone had it perfect.

"Now repeat after me; Folicus." All the students repeated the hex and he had them do it three more times. All of them said it perfectly.

"All of you stand up and go to that corner of the room. One by one, you'll come up and face the bogey. When you use the spell, the Bogey will change back and be frozen in place for thirty seconds or so." He motioned to a short blonde girl who walked up to the front of the room trembling slightly.

The Bogey jumped out of the closet as she approached and turned into a snake. The girl said the spell and the snake turned into a cute little fluff ball with bright blue eyes. She stepped away as the Harry smiled and said, "Well done."

The rest of the students did quite well and no one needed to retry. "Excellent all of you. Three points apiece and I'm going to let you leave…" he looked at his watch. "Twelve minutes early. Have a good day." His students walked out the door chattering happily. 

"Good morning Albus."

The headmaster appeared out of nowhere and frowned. "How did you know I was here?" 

"No offense sir, but you have a distinctive scent. I've been boosting myself with enhanced sensory potions all summer."

The headmaster wrinkled his nose and asked, "Why?"

"For that exact reason. I don't want anyone to sneak up on me. What can I do for you?"

"I have three messages for you; one from the Queen, one from the minister and one from Angie's father."

Harry nodded and took the notes from him. He read the one from Arthur first. It was a request for him to make an appearance at the ministry to be brought on as an Auror. He thought about that for a moment and decided to set it aside. He'd talk that over with his wife and Ron and Hermione. He read the one from the Queen. She invited him and his wife to a party for the winter solstice on December 21. He grinned slightly and thought, Can't refuse a request from her. That might be a perfect opportunity for Ginny to wear the tiara. She'd have to buy a gown and Harry would have to buy a suit but they could hit Oxford Street for that. He opened the note from Mikal and nearly had a heart attack.

"Albus, do you know what he wants from me?"

Albus nodded. "I think you should discuss that with your wife, Arthur and Molly. I've made arrangements for you to be absent this evening."

Harry nodded and sat there stunned. That was something he was patently sure needed to be done. "Can I bring Ron and Hermione?" 

Albus nodded and left him to think before his next class. 

The rest of Harry's day was somewhat surreal. When he finished with his classes, he found his wife and friends. They took the floo to the Burrow.


	7. 007

I seriously hate this story now. I hate it with a passion. anyway. my website is now gold. check it out from my link on my profile. from there you can get to my forum and see excerpts from my book(not posted yet) and excerpts from a story i may try to get published if i ever figure out where it's going. 

Molly welcomed the children home and they sat down to tea and biscuits. Harry showed them the first of the letters. 

"Ooh, Harry that would be so amazing. Being an Auror at only sixteen would be an excellent reference for your future," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and said, "You'd be able to use all kinds of neat artifacts too."

Harry shrugged and said. "The answer to that one can wait. Ginny, the Queen has invited us to the ball for the Winter Equinox. Do you want to go?"

She nodded happily and kissed his cheek.

Then Harry took out the next letter and began to read.

Harry Potter,

After you came to speak to me, I knew why my daughter thought so much of you. All her letters and the first few weeks she was back her eyes lit up at the mention of you. She told me how nice you were to her even though she was just a first year Slytherin. She mentioned how nice your uncle was when she faced the Boggart and you spent time with her making sure she did it right. Even her worries about her mum were tempered by you.

I've been sent into hiding. I've been receiving death threats and now that my Angie is gone, I can't stay in this house. The headmaster knows how to reach me and I plan to ask him to pass along this letter. I have a large favor to ask of you. I know that you're only a few years older than Angie is but if something happens to me… would you be willing to accept becoming Angie's godfather? I know this is a lot to ask. I don't expect an answer tomorrow. 

I do know that from everything I've heard from the headmaster, my daughter, and a few of my friends in England that you are more of a man than anybody is that has been born in the last thousand years. You've faced your enemies and everyone else's and never gave up.

I know this is a lot to ask of you but I had to. I want my daughter to have a perfect life if something happens to me.

-M. Morrow

The women were crying softly as he read. When he sat the letter in his lap Ginny put her head on his shoulder and her tears stained his cloak. 

"Harry, we'll all support you in your choice," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

Molly spoke, "Harry, you do what you think is right for you, Ginny and Angie. Not just her and not just yourself."

"Mum's right Harry. You need to make a decision on that after a lot of thought."

"If I brought her into our lives there's no guaranteeing that she won't lose someone else. I've already allowed one person into my life like that. And this would make her a target."

Molly interrupted him. "Harry, if you took her in then disappeared from her life she'd still have that time with you to cherish in her memories. Just like we all would. Don't push someone away because of what might happen to you. Allow them in so they have the memories of you to cherish forever."

Everyone nodded and Harry looked pensively into the fire. No one spoke as Harry concentrated and made up his mind.

Albus and Arthur came into the house. They both started to speak when Molly shushed them. 

She looked at Harry then dragged the two adults into the kitchen for a whispered conversation.

Harry turned to his wife and whispered in his ear. "You think I should do this?"

She nodded and he sighed. Harry spoke out loud, "You can come in now."

"Have you made up your mind Harry?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I've decided on two of the letters."

"The ball and Auror training I assume?"

"No, Angie and the ball. Ginny and I will attend the ball and I'll accept becoming Angie's godfather. I still am not sure about the Auror training. Can you let Mikal know?"

Albus nodded and he and Arthur stepped outside to speak. Molly called the children to dinner and stepped outside to speak to her husband and the headmaster. A few moments later all three came back in and joined the children for dinner. Harry was silent throughout most of the dinner as he ate. He glanced at Ginny and she smiled encouragingly at him. She reached down and traced on his leg I-T-S- an arrow pointing up —2-U. 

Harry nodded and grasped her hand. "Arthur, I don't want to. When I'm done with school, I want to spend time with my family and work on stopping Tom. Even if I had no duties as an Auror, it would make me answerable to people who don't share my views. If I do defeat Voldemort, I want to be able to have the life I want afterwards. I wouldn't be able to if I was at the beck and call of an organization."

Arthur nodded. "Albus thought you would choose not to. Harry, no matter what you do with your life we'll all be proud of you." Then he grinned at his daughter, "Especially Ginny."

She smiled and nodded and they all finished their dinner.

Harry and the others flooed to Dumbledore's office. Harry spoke to Fawkes and asked him to relay a message to the Queen tomorrow night. Fawkes trilled happily and Harry took his wife's hand and walked back to their quarters. 

He spent the next three hours grading papers and went to bed almost an hour after Ginny did. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he kissed her then drifted off, clutching her to him. 

Harry woke up and grinned at his wife. She was watching him sleep. "Do you know what my first memory of you is?"

"Me putting my elbow in the butter?"

He chuckled and said, "No, it was you telling your mum what platform it was and asking if you could go. Then you running after the train half laughing half crying. I wished I had someone that cared about me as you cared about your brothers. I watched you until the train went too far and I couldn't see you anymore."

She smiled and tears ran down her face. "You do Harry. You do."

"I know Mrs. Potter. I love you."

They kissed and he held her as they watched the sky brighten outside their window.

They got up and dressed. They walked down to the great hall for breakfast and Harry said, "My next memories of you are you seeing me then shrieking and peeking out at me from behind your door."

She grimaced and swatted at him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He was kissing her when he heard Snape's oily voice.

"Mr. Potter, public displays of affection in areas other than common rooms or outdoors are not allowed at Hogwarts."

"Snape shut the fuck up before I rip your black heart out and use it as a door stop." He turned to Snape and his aura flared out from him. 

"Do not dare to speak, do not dare to move, do not dare to exist without my express permission. You interrupt me with my wife ever again and my rage will know no bounds." 

Snape's eyes widened as he saw the literal emerald flames in Harry's eyes. Harry stepped towards Snape and watched him back up against the wall. "Everyone else knows not to anger me. Why don't you get it yet? I killed Draco and I didn't even try. Do you think killing you wouldn't be just as easy? Your old master screwed up trying to kill me."

Harry reached out his hand and traced a lighting bolt down Snape's cheek. The skin darkened and crisped as the mark burnt into his skin. 

"I could torture you in a thousand ways that would make even Tom Riddle ill."

He pulled away his finger, the mark disappeared, and Snape slumped to the floor.

Harry turned to his wife and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean to lose control."

Ginny's eyes were wide. She hesitantly took his hand then brought it up to her face. She kissed his palm and said, "You do as you must. Just try not to do it in front of me anymore? I'm not hungry anymore."

He nodded. "Neither am I Gin. Meet me in my office. I need to speak to Snape for a moment."

She nodded and walked away. Harry stood over Snape looking down at him. "Snape, don't even think of running to Albus. I've seen the future. I know what Riddle has planned for you. Do you want to know? Do you want to see what is done? I saw so much of the future. I saw everything. Why do you think I have white hair? A minor but of stress as a staff member? Hah, you see your own son with his feet resting a stool made of your own skin and it will send you over the edge. So bear witness, if you ever speak in my presence again without my leave a little pain will be the least of what I do to you." 

Harry turned and stalked off. His movements were oddly feline and smoother than most human movement. He reached his class and walked through the room to his office. Remus was sitting in a chair talking to his wife. 

"Hi uncle Moony," he said as he crossed over to his wife. He sat down in the chair she vacated and pulled her down on to his lap.

"Ginny told me what you did. Next time let Sirius and I know so we can be there?"

Harry grimaced and Ginny asked him, "What did you talk to Snape about after I left?"

"I told him I could tell him what Voldemort would do to him. I told him what I would do to him."

Ginny wound her fingers through his and kissed his knuckles.

"How come you're here Moony?"

I didn't see or smell you at breakfast. I thought you might be here."

Harry nodded then grinned slightly as he said, "My senses are stronger than yours now."

Remus laughed and said, "I doubt that."

Ginny looked at Harry. She didn't know he'd been overdosing himself on sensory acceleration potions.

"Actually, I started dosing myself with potions halfway through the summer. I'm at the point where I can hear like a bat, see like an eagle, and touch a page and read it. I take a counter potion once a week so it's not so overbearing."

Ginny and Remus were shocked. They both started sputtering questions.

"I need any advantage I can get. Ginny noticed my eyes changing shape over the summer and I slowed down my consumption."

"You told me it was an after effect from a spell you messed up," Ginny huffed.

He kissed her neck softly and said, "I have to do whatever it takes to win this war. I need to win it before death eaters walk openly in the streets with witches and wizards cowering in the shadows."

Harry's watch buzzed. He looked down and saw that Ginny's first class started in ten minutes. "Better go to class. I'm not allowed to write excuses for you. If I could, I'd ravage you right now after kicking the old guy out."

Remus grinned and said, "I hope you two are planning on making me a great uncle soon." He walked out of the room while Ginny picked up her bag.

Harry watched her go with a sinking feeling. He wouldn't see her until bedtime. Both of their lunchtimes were different today and he had to grade the quizzes during dinner that he was going to give the seventh years later today.

Harry sat on his desk and watched the students who elected to take Advanced DADA walk in. this class didn't require a book and they were expected to leave their books in a cupboard outside the room. All they needed for this class were their wits and their wands.

"Today we're going over last year's class load. I want to do at least ten more things than we accomplished in this class last year."

Fawkes flew into the classroom just before he left for his herbology session and took the letter for the Queen.

Harry finished the day off with a lesson on herbology with Professor Sprout. The class was a lot more fun with only him and her. She kept flicking pea pods at him when he answered questions wrong and he would stick his tongue out at her every time she missed. He no longer had to replant or prune. Most of his lessons were theoretical and they walked around while he picked and harvested ingredients he would need throughout the year. 

"You can go now Harry. And don't forget your bet."

He grinned as he walked out the door. She had a bet with him about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff point averages for this season on the pitch.

When he got back to his quarters Ginny was doing her homework while Ron and Hermione were bickering on the couch. Harry cocked an eye. The potion was wearing off and he went to his bathroom to take some more. He came back and sat down by Ginny.

Whatever they were doing before they came here I wish they had taken a shower," he whispered to her.

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Ginny said you've been boosting your senses with potions."

Ron nodded and said, "Why? You can just change and sniff around."

Harry grinned and said, "Wouldn't it be a bit weird for someone to change into a lion in the middle of Muggle London to follow a trail? Besides, if I don't take a potion to lower my senses I can tell when a couple has been getting randy somewhere before they came to visit their friends."

Ron's eyes widened and Hermione blushed. Harry snickered and said, "I air a general garment and you two look as if it were a perfect fit. Anything to confess? …Ginny, did you know that your brother has asked a certain bushy haired prefect to marry him?"

Ginny widened her eyes and looked at the two. "Really?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny jumped out of her chair to hug her. 

Ron looked at Harry dangerously and Harry looked back at him haughtily. Then they both broke into laughter.

For the next hour, the four sat around the fire talking and laughing. Ron and Hermione left for the dorms after ten and Harry and Ginny sat in front of the fire softly talking. 

The month of September passed with Sirius coming back to the castle once a week to pass on any info he found. Halfway through October Harry and Ginny were on Oxford Street shopping for her gown. Harry had gone to a wizarding shop that sold suits. His three-piece suit kept Ginny giggling. When she had told him what she was laughing about, he had almost decided not to get it. He hoped he wouldn't hear any James Bond jokes from the Muggle borns that saw it at the castle. 

"How do you know about Ian Fleming, Gin?" he had asked while she tried on gowns in the third store they looked.

She peeked her head out of the fitting room and looked for the sales clerk. No one was near by so she replied, "Mum had a huge crush on him when I was little and she used to read us his stories. Well, some of them at least." She giggled and said, "She always left out the good parts where he killed people or got the girl."

He grinned and she came out to twirl in the gown for the woman helping them when she came by. 

By the end of the day, Ginny had finally narrowed her choices down to three of the gowns. All had emerald in them somewhere. She obviously liked to make sure she had something on that matched his eyes. Most of her socks were green and her favorite bra was emerald lace. Harry liked it too. Mainly because it had a front fastening and was the easiest to get off of her.

Ginny sent Harry to go pick up her shoes and other items she had bought for the ball. He was counting out the money he had had changed to muggle bills and grinned at her choice of undergarments. 

Harry walked back to the store she was in and she was sitting on a chair obviously frustrated. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She pointed at the three gowns. All cost over one thousand pounds. "They're too expensive."

Harry laughed out loud. "Ginny, ten thousand pounds wouldn't even put a dent in my trust fund. You can get all three if you want."

The sales consultant heard him and started whispering with the other people working there. 

The woman walked over and said, "Miss?"

Harry turned and said, "That's Lady Virginia."

The manager overheard that and rushed over. "Sir, our store is at your disposal for your wife. Is there anything we can get you to make your shopping any easier?"

Harry shook his head. He was watching Ginny decide when he heard a voice. "Sir Harold?"

He turned and saw one of the Ladies In Waiting from when he had been knighted.

"Yes? I never did get your name."

"You can call me Maggie. We were told you were on Oxford Street and they sent me to make sure you didn't have any problems since you're not used to… society functions."

Harry nodded. "You can call me Harry; this is my wife Ginny."

She smiled as Ginny said hello. The two women talked while Harry watched. She looked at Harry's bags and told him that he needed to wear the tie of his Order. Harry nodded and asked where he could buy one. She told him and they continued with Ginny's shopping. 

That night Harry gave the suit and gown over to Dobby. He had adopted them as his master and mistress and had been seeing to their welfare to the exclusion of almost everything. Dobby promised to have them cleaned and restored to them on the morrow.

Ginny was giggling over Harry's suit again. "Take me to bed Mr. Bond."

Harry laughed, picked his wife up, and carried her to bed.

November 5 was extremely foggy and Harry didn't want to roll out of bed. His wife was hogging the covers and he almost ripped them off of her when he remembered he was a wizard. He grinned and started to cast a warming spell on himself. Then he decided not to, snuggled up to Ginny, and kissed her shoulder repeatedly. She murmured contentedly and he slipped his hand down between her legs. 

Ginny awoke with a shriek. Harry's cold hand was on her thigh. "Harry, your hands are freezing."

He grinned. "I know. Someone hogged the covers."

She sighed. "Well now I'm awake. Guess we should get up."

"Uh-uh, we're staying in bed. No reason for us to get out is there?"

"Actually, yes. You have Quidditch and I have detention."

"Humph, shame I cant be the one who runs your detention. You'd be in trouble a whole lot more."

She giggled and kissed him.

"I need to find a good seeker. I graduate this year."

She looked down at him. "You're going to do it?"

He nodded. "I'll still be teaching here until you finish. I don't know what I'll do after that though. Albus and I are going to discuss my options. He hinted he'd like me to stay on."

Ginny was getting dressed while Harry watched. He grinned at her as she buttoned her blouse. "Let's go get some breakfast."

He nodded and the two walked down to the hall. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the head of the table when the Quidditch team surrounded them.

"What are we doing today Harry?" one of the new beaters asked.

"I want all of you to work together better and we'll be holding the seeker tryouts. I need someone good to replace me next year."

They all nodded and Harry continued, "We'll be holding the seeker tryouts again next week. Ginny did quite well over the summer so whoever wins will go up against her with the backup team."

Ron grinned at Ginny as she blushed. She kissed Harry's cheek and ran off to Professor Flitwick's room. She had a four-hour detention with him.

Harry and the team walked out to the pitch. Harry sat astride his Firebolt and watched the six people he had trying out. He had them catch and release the snitch and tabulated their success.

At the end of the practice, a third year had caught the snitch three times. Everyone else had caught it once except a fourth year. He hadn't caught it at all.

Harry congratulated the third year and spent the next hour cleaning up and repairing the field. 

Harry and Ron were walking back up to the castle when a first year came running down and puffed out, "Ginny collapsed."

Ron and Harry dropped their equipment and ran. Harry snarled and changed. He flew into the hospital wing.

He changed back and started towards Ginny's bed. Poppy tried to stop him and his aura pushed her against the wall. 

"Ginny, what happened? Are you okay?"

Ron walked into the room and Hermione strolled in a few minutes later as Harry held Ginny while she cried. Poppy pulled herself off the floor and approached the bed. She glared at Harry and gestured for him to follow her into the office. Hermione and Ron joined Ginny on the bed.

Harry strode into the room and glared at the nurse. Her face paled before him.

"Mrs. Potter had an allergic reaction to the potion she was taking. She can no longer take the preventative potion or it may cause sterility."

"Is she going to be ok?"

The nurse nodded and Harry sagged. "I thought it was worse than that. There aren't any side-effects from the reaction are there?"

Poppy shook her head and Harry walked back to Ginny's side.

Ginny sobbed as she said, "I'm sorry Harry. Mum said there shouldn't be a problem but"

Harry cut her off. "Shhh, Gin all I care about is if you're ok." He held her and whispered to Hermione what had happened. She nodded and took Ron off to the side to tell him.

Harry was holding Ginny and rubbing her back. She sniffled into his shoulder, "We agreed to wait to have a child though. Now I can't take the potion and the charms aren't effective on Weasley's."

Harry smiled softly, "I wouldn't mind having a child. I just made the suggestion to you to make you feel better."

She looked at him and sniffled again. Harry wiped her nose for her and then kissed away her tears. "Really? I told mum I wanted a baby as soon as possible."

Harry grinned slightly. "Well that's ok with me but there are other ways to do birth control. Muggle ways and magical for men. We can decide when you're out of here."

She smiled wanly and buried her head in his shoulder still sniffling. Ron and Hermione came back over and sat with them. Harry stayed with her until she was released the next morning.

Molly and Arthur arrived later that morning and they were sitting with Harry and Ginny. Arthur and Harry were sitting over some of Harry's paperwork and talking about muggle birth control. Harry wasn't exactly comfortable with it but it was making Arthur feel better. 

Molly and Ginny were in the bedroom talking when Arthur asked Harry, "What are your plans for the summer?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "I was thinking about hunting with the Marauders."

Arthur frowned. Wizards didn't hunt. "Hunting what?"

Harry's eyes hardened. "Death Eaters. I need information and I can get it from them."

Arthur shuddered at the fire in Harry's eyes. He was glad he wasn't Harry's enemy.

Ginny came back out and Harry summoned Dobby. The four had lunch in Harry's quarters. After they finished eating the four made their way down to the village. 

Harry saw that the flower store had some emerald colored blossoms. He smiled as the women went into Gladrag's and Arthur followed him into the store. Harry reached into his pocket to pull out some sickles and realized all he had was muggle money. Arthur was fascinated with the bills and offered Harry three galleons for all of them. Harry shrugged and accepted. He paid for the blossom and walked back out with Arthur. Ron and Hermione were kissing on the corner of the street when they saw them.

"Hermione…"

Hermione looked up at Ron's father and blushed. "Sorry to bother you but you had a Weasley on your face. It's gone now though."

Harry broke into laughter seeing his best friend's father tease him. Ron turned red and almost stalked off when Ginny and Molly came out of Gladrag's.

Harry stepped over to his wife and gave her the blossom. She smiled sadly and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Was there anything you wanted from Gladrag's?"

She nodded then said, "I just signed your name though. Is that ok?"

"Gin, you can go buy a herd of dragons and set them free for all I care about a little money. What did you get?"

She sighed and said, "I got you a tie clip."

"Oh, I forgot to get one in London didn't I?"

She nodded and grabbed his arm. Harry saw that she was still depressed. The incident the yesterday had put her in a mood. There were moments where she was fine but so far, there had only been two in the past day. He hoped she would feel better as time passed.

The next week passed slowly. Harry and Ginny spent most evenings and nights on the couch in front of the fireplace. She cried every night and Harry wasn't sure what to say. He didn't understand why she was crying. Not being able to use the potion wasn't all that big a deal, he thought.

It was Friday night and Harry decided to risk it.

"Ginny, why are you so sad? Not being able to use the potion isn't that big of a deal is it?"

"No, it's just that… that I might become sterile from trying any other magical ways of birth control."

"Oh…" Harry said. He thought for a moment and said, "We don't have to use birth control at all if you don't want to. We've already changed the future I saw. We can change it more."

"How… how would it be changed if we had a child in the next year?"

Harry shrugged. "I can't think about it right now. I don't want you seeing the vision. And I would only see the difference in the timeline if you were pregnant or had a child. I'm not a seer. I can only see what was shown to me and how changes affect it."

"You wouldn't be mad at me if I got pregnant?" Ginny asked him fearfully.

"Ginny, you know the one thing I want most is a family of my own. I have one now. I have you. If we had a child it would only make me that much happier."

"Really?"

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Really." 

"So if I was pregnant you would be happy?"

"I'd throw a party for every house out of my own pocket."

"Okay."

Harry grinned at her smile and she curled up in his arms. She had stopped crying and Harry was ecstatic.

Harry awoke the next morning to his wife's smiling face. "Feeling better love?"

She nodded happily and he started to tickle her. 

Ron and Hermione walked into Harry's place. They saw Harry and Ginny sitting on the floor. Ginny was smiling radiantly and Harry was looking at peace.

"Feeling better now?"

Ginny looked up at her brother and future sister in law. She smiled happily and nodded. She leaned over and kissed Harry.

Harry looked at his watch. "Are you in the mood to try out?"

Ginny nodded and they went to change. Harry came out first and Hermione hugged him.

Harry smiled and replied, "I'm just that charming. Ron, can Ginny borrow your broom? I don't want her to use mine and have everyone citing favoritism if she wins."

Ron nodded. Ginny came out and Harry told her she would be using Ron's broom. She thanked him and they walked down to breakfast. Harry had Ron gather the team and the reserve team.

Ginny and Michael listened to Harry explain the rules. Both would go head to head avoiding the bludgers for two hours. Who ever caught the snitch the most would win one hundred points. They'd both get a restorative then Ginny would join the reserve team and Michael would join the regular team. Who ever had the most points including the goal points from the chasers would have the position.

Harry started his watch and the two took off chasing after the snitch. After the two hours were up Ginny had caught the snitch five times and Michael four time. Harry congratulated Michael first then kissed his wife. The team hooted and hollered.

After a half hour of rest and the restorative potions, the two teams faced off. After a four hour game Ginny's team won with 300 points to 290. Ron was almost as ecstatic as Harry was. 

Michael congratulated Ginny and was told he would be the reserve seeker next year.

Harry had tasked Ron with the cleanup and had gone with Ginny into the forest. They found a flower filled meadow and Harry cast a few wards to make sure they wouldn't be bothered. They made love for the first time in a week to celebrate her win and the reconciliation of their problems. They didn't leave the meadow until after darkness had fallen. 


	8. the end of the beginning

The reason I've come to hate this story is the utter lack of possibility I see in it anymore. Married already? 

But it is just a piece of fiction. And it did give me more practice writing. It does have that saving grace. 

From now on, all my fanfiction work will be posted on my website. come and join my forum and see what i'm working on. 

*~*

Harry pondered the last words the Queen had spoken to him as he held his wife in front of the fire. She had congratulated him and winked. 

Ginny snuggled into his arms and kissed his palm. He grinned and asked, "Comfy?" 

She grinned and nodded sleepily. The ball had ended three hours ago and neither could sleep. "Why did the Queen congratulate me?" 

Ginny hid a grin under the throw and said, "Dunno." 

Harry shrugged and ran his fingers over and around her shoulders. They sat in front of the fire just happy to be together. 

Ginny was asleep and Harry went outside to check the wards and get some fresh air. 

His potion was wearing off and he heard an owl flit down and grab a mouse nearly a mile away. He grinned as he heard Ron tell Hermione he loved her, and then he paled. What they were doing now he did not want to hear. He ran back into the cottage and sat down by Ginny. He sighed and put his head in her lap. 

Ginny was tickling Harry's ear. His face was buried in his favorite place to play and she hoped he would want to when he woke up. 

"Geroff Ron," Harry muttered. 

Ginny giggled and licked her finger. The twins had given her a Wet Willie on her birthday when she five and she remembered how freaky it was. Although when Harry had licked her ear, it was very nice, she remembered. 

She stuck her finger in his ear and Harry jerked awake. 

Ginny asked him innocently, "Sleep well?" 

Harry grimaced and stood up stretching. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost noon. Hermione and Molly were going to be annoyed. Ginny had promised to tell them about the ball over breakfast. 

Harry kissed Ginny and walked out the door. He tossed an, "I'll be back," over his shoulder and flew off. 

Ginny was sitting in the kitchen with Hermione and her mum. Molly was sighing over how lucky her daughter was. Hermione was listening to Ginny tell all about the ball. 

Harry made lots of noise of noise when he returned. His wife and the others came out to see what was going on. He walked into the cottage and closed the door partly. Once he was out of view, he changed and slithered out of the cottage. 

He watched the three women walk into the cottage and heard them gasp. He changed back and stepped in behind them. 

"Do you like it?" The floor was an inch thick with petals. Every surface that wasn't floor was covered with long stemmed red roses. 

"If this is my Christmas gift you're a bit early." 

Harry shook his head. "No, this is just because you're you." 

She smiled and attempted to crush his rubs hugging him. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she said, "I love you, you romantic fool." 

Harry turned bright red when she called him romantic. 

Molly winked at Hermione and said, "Maybe we should let the married couple get to business." 

Hermione and Ginny giggled as Harry sputtered. 

He looked askance at all three of them then kissed Ginny before going to see if Ron had pulled himself out of bed. Ginny and Hermione were fixing up a temporary spare room in pink and lace. Remus was going to stay with them for Christmas Day and Sirius was going to try to make it also. 

Ron and Harry were finishing the wrapping of their gifts in Ron's room. Harry kept looking at Ron and then would look down at the ground. Ron finally noticed and asked him what was up. 

"Are you using protection?" 

Ron's eyes widened. "You heard us?" 

Harry nodded and Ron said, "We are. I hope she doesn't have a reaction like Ginny did." 

The two dropped it after that and went back to wrapping. Neither wrapped their significant others gift though. Ron had finished Hermione's earlier and Harry's was a hidden at Moony's. 

Christmas morning Harry awoke to his wife tickling his feet. He tried not to laugh until she started using a quill to tickle him. Laughter bubbled over and he grabbed at her robe to pull her to him. They were kissing when a knock on the door sounded. 

"Come on you two. Remus and Sirius are planning something if you don't get into the Burrow." 

Harry groaned at Hermione's statement and slipped his pajamas back on. It took him a bit to find his shirt until he looked on the chandelier in the sitting room. Ginny grinned and whispered in his ear as they left the cottage. "My knickers were on the stairs to your office." 

Harry chuckled and pulled her to him as they walked the short distance. 

Harry sat down and Ginny plopped in his lap as everyone began exchanging gifts. Harry smiled when Ron opened the Kniffler he got him. 

"You actually got him one of those? Hagrid said it would destroy the house," Hermione said. 

The rest of the family laughed and continued opening gifts. All of Harry's gifts were pets. He had gotten the twins matching owls and Molly a pair of songbirds. Arthur had received a small ball of fluff from China. It would growl at people who lied to him and he told Harry he would keep it at work. 

Hermione and Ron had gotten Harry and Ginny an album of pictures. Most were of the two of them or with some of the other students. He smiled and kissed her hand and patted Ron's back. 

All of the gifts had been opened when a small black puppy toddled out of the kitchen and into the room. He looked around and toddled to Ginny. She picked him up and read the card tied to the ribbon around his neck. 

Happy Christmas my love. I will always love you and so will Mars. –H 

She sat the puppy in his lap and kissed Harry. She smiled when Hermione and Ron grinned at Harry's expression. The puppy had peed in Harry's lap. 

"Sure, pee on me. Why didn't you pee on your mistress?" he laughed. 

"That's easy Harry. I'm sure Mars didn't want to get a pregnant woman's robe dirty." 

Harry's, and everyone else's eyes, snapped to Ginny. 

Molly grinned and asked, "Are you?" 

Ginny nodded and Harry looked faint. "That's why the Queen congratulated you." 

Ron grinned and said, "I know you're married but did you have to knock up my sister already?" 

The twins and the older Weasley boys were laughing at Ron's question and Harry's stunned expression. 

Harry stared at Ginny and started to grin until Ginny spoke again. "Madame Pomfrey said its Quintuplets." 

Harry fainted dead away. Molly went to get some smelling salts and Hermione asked Ginny, "Quintuplets?" 

Ginny shook her head, "Actually its twins but I wanted to see if he would faint." She grinned wickedly and finished, "He did." 

Harry woke up and said faintly, "Five?" 

She shook her head and grinned, "I was kidding, its only twins. Like your gift?" 

He nodded absentmindedly while he tried to wrap his mind around it. He knew it was possible but it was still a surprise. Arthur went and got a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured a drink for everyone but Ginny. She had a glass of milk while they toasted the two. 

That night Harry was standing in front of the cottage's fireplace looking at the painting of his parents above it. He lifted a butterbeer up to it and said, "I wish you had been here for that." 

Ginny watched Harry and then came up behind him to hug him. She ran her hand up and down his chest while he whispered how much he loved her. 

Mars watched as the two went to bed while he played with the laces on Harry's trainers. 

Harry woke up to Ginny holding out a towel and grinning. Harry sighed and went to clean up the mess from Mars. After he was done, he sat and watched Ginny play with him. Hermione and Ron had gone to her parents and were spending the rest of the break there. Sirius had been unable to make it and Harry was wondering how he was doing. 

Ginny looked at the door as it was knocked on and Harry went to answer. Albus was standing outside with a grave expression on his face. Harry invited him in and they all sat down. 

"Harry, Mr. Morrow was killed last night. It seems to be an accident. He was run over by a muggle vehicle. Since Angie is still missing you have the time to rethink your answer to Mi-" 

Harry interrupted him as Ginny gasped, "I made the right decision, and I'll stand by it. I have the Weasley's to help me. And as Hermione and Molly remind me constantly, all I have to do to be a good parent is to do the opposite of what the Dursley's did for Dudley or to me." 

Ginny stood up and sat by Harry taking his hand. She nodded and they spoke of the matter for a few more minutes. Albus stood to leave and walked out the door. As he left he said, "I understand congratulations are in order Harry. We'll need to speak of arrangements for Ginny's schooling and better protection for her. She'll also not be able to do the animagus transformation." 

Harry nodded and sat with Ginny. She was crying lightly and he rubbed her back. "Hush love. Sirius will find her." 

They woke in the same positions they had fallen asleep in except for Mars sitting in Ginny's lap. Harry softly scolded him for climbing on the furniture and set him back on the ground. 

They took a shower and went in to tell the others what had happened. Harry and Remus were sitting by the fire discussing what had happened to Mikal and what would need to be done if Angie were found. Molly brought them both some tea with a dollop of Brandy in it and their conversation lasted until lunchtime. Harry was annoyed at how easily he got inebriated off so little alcohol and went to look up a charm to lower the effect of alcohol on someone's system. He was sitting at his desk when he felt Fawkes flying to him. 

Fawkes trilled a happy song. Sirius was at the castle with the little girl. He had found her in Milan. Unfortunately, her mother hadn't been cooperative with letting Sirius bring her back and had abused the girl somewhat. Fawkes related this to Harry when he flew into his office. 

Harry thanked Fawkes and went to tell the family. 

Harry and Ginny took the floo to the village and walked back up to the castle that evening. Angie was sleeping in the hospital wing when they arrived and Harry sat by her most of the night. Ginny tried to but Harry and Madame Pomfrey forced her into sleeping in her own bed. Harry went back and forth as the phoenix to sit over his wife also. 

Every time he saw her nose scrunch up while dreaming, he wished he could sleep without using the dreamless sleep potion. 

Harry and Ginny were sitting by her bed drinking tea when Angie awoke. Albus had told Harry earlier that she didn't know about her father yet. Harry was loathe to tell her but had told Albus it should be him. 

Ginny sat down on the bed by her and Harry started to talk. 

"Angie, your father wrote me a letter after you had disappeared and I had gone to speak to him. He asked me to accept being your godfather if something were to happen to him. I" 

Angie cut him off, "He's not here… so-something happened to him didn't it?" 

Harry gulped and nodded. Angie broke into tears and buried her head in her arms. Ginny put her arm around the girl. Harry sat beside her and patted her back. Except for Ginny, he was still somewhat leery of physical contact with others. 

Angie looked up and asked through her tears, "Will he be ok?" 

Harry didn't know how to answer and looked pleadingly at Ginny when Albus spoke. 

"Miss Morrow, your father passed away a few days ago while hiding in a Muggle city. He was injured and died in a muggle hospital." 

Harry looked at Albus. He hadn't heard him enter. Harry nodded and looked back down at Angie. Her tears had redoubled and she was turning slightly red in the face. 

Albus spoke again, "Harry has accepted being your godfather, but we both feel the final decision is up to you. If you wish, Harry will be your guardian and if not he'll be just your friend. You'll have all the time you need to choose. Madame Pomfrey would prefer you to stay here for the rest of the break." 

Angie looked up at Harry and asked, "Do you really want to be my friend?" 

Harry smiled softly and replied, "You'll be my friend no matter what choice you make. You'll have all year to make your choice." 

She nodded and said, "Where do you live?" 

"Right now we're staying with Ginny's parents. We have a cottage outside of their home. It only has one bedroom but the Burrow has a room that could be made up for you easily enough." 

She nodded and asked if it was all right for her to go back to sleep. Harry nodded as Madame Pomfrey came over. She checked Angie over and then beckoned to Ginny. She needed a checkup also. 

Harry held Angie's hand until she fell asleep and grinned at Ginny's expression over her checkup. 

Angie woke the next morning and almost smiled. The nurse asked her if she wanted to see Professor Potter. She nodded and Harry came in again after an hour. 

"Sorry it took so long. I wanted to say goodbye to Gin." 

Where's she?" 

"Her mum wanted her at home. She's pregnant and Molly's worried after the reaction she had to her potion." 

Harry smiled at her. "In a way the two of us are alike. Both of our parents have been lost to us. I'll be here the rest of the day and then I need to get back. Sirius is at the Burrow and I want to hear what happened from him. If you want to tell me now you can. Or you can wait." 

She shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. 

Harry nodded and then said, "After the end of the third event the year before you arrived, the headmaster told me something. In my case, I agreed with it. In your case, you'll have to see fit to choose. I won't push you to do anything. I will tell you this, numbing the pain will make it worse. Don't postpone how you feel. However, don't revel in it either. Allow the pain to wash over you and past you when it comes upon you." He grinned and finished, "the only thing I'll make you do is eat your vegetables." 

She laughed and asked timidly, "Could I go back with you? I don't want to spend the break here alone." 

Harry nodded, "I think spending time with a family instead of a crotchety old headmaster could do you good." 

Harry and Angie heard a snort of laughter outside the curtain. 

"You can come in now. I smelled you come into the wing a minute after I did." 

Albus came around the curtain with Poppy. "I thought you might wish to leave. I transfigured an old set of robes down to your size for you. Poppy will give you one last look over and after you two eat, you may go back to the burrow." 

Harry nodded and said, "We'll eat in the kitchen. I need to hire Dobby away from you." 

Albus grinned and said, "Dobby is waiting for you. When I told him your wife was pregnant he gave me notice." 

They let Angie get dressed and she stepped out to join them. As they walked down to the kitchen Harry said, "I'm still not of age to be your legal protector. Therefore, until August the Weasley's will be your guardians legally. They won't boss you around though. They're the nicest family I've ever met." 

Harry showed her how to get in the kitchen and she smiled wanly at the giggling pear. When Dobby saw Harry, he snapped his fingers and a small bag appeared at his side. "Dobby is here to serve Master Harry Potter. The master is great and will need a loyal house elf." He continued in this vein for quite some minutes. 

Angie giggled slightly at Dobby and Harry introduced her as his goddaughter. Dobby greeted her as Harry Potter's Angie. 

After the two finished eating Harry gave Angie a small locket. "This is how the family returns to the Burrow. The floo is outgoing only and there are anti-apparition wards everywhere. Just hold it tight, say 'homeward', and you'll go to the Burrow. We'll go down into the village and you can use the portkey and I'll apparate." 

"What about clothes for me?" she asked. 

Harry appraised her. "We can pick some stuff up in Hogsmeade or you can borrow from Ginny." He laughed and said, "soon enough her clothes aren't going to fit her anyway." 

"You don't need to spend money on me," she said. 

Harry shook his head, "I'm not doing a charity thing. I don't really care about money. Up until I came here, I never had any. The family I lived with wasn't the best in the world." 

She nodded and the two made their way down to the village. They were in Gladrag's having Angie fitted for a half dozen robes when Fawkes flew into the shop. 

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder and sang, *Albus wishes for you to get the girl to the Burrow and you need to apparate to the shrieking shack. You'll meet with Severus and a renegade Death Eater.* 

Harry nodded and Fawkes flew off. Angie had been looking at the phoenix in amazement. Harry was gratified to see the song of the creature didn't intimidate her. 

Harry turned to the attendant and spoke, "I have to see to an errand. Watch the girl for me and do not let her leave by herself. When you're done with the fitting go back to the Burrow. I have to go speak with the headmaster. Don't worry," he said to her. 

Angie hugged him and Harry apparated out of the store. He appeared in the shack with a sneering Snape and a nervous man. 

"You've gone renegade Byros?" 

The man was surprised to see that Harry Potter knew his name. He nodded slightly. 

"Your master would torture you with the Cruciatus curse. Why do you risk it?" 

"M-my son is a squib. I don't want anything to happen to him." 

Harry nodded and read the man's aura. He was telling the truth. Harry spoke again, "Snape will be your control. Pass info on to him by the methods he'll give you. Don't betray us. Ask Snape what I can do." 

Harry waited before he apparated home. When he did, he felt dirty and he wanted to take a long shower. 

Harry walked into the kitchen and watched the twins make the young girl laugh. He was only four years older and he felt four hundred. 

Ginny watched Harry from the stairs. He looked up at her and smiled. She saw the pain in his eyes abate and the love he had for her blossom. She blushed and walked up to him. 

Harry whispered in her ear, "How do you feel?" 

She grinned and whispered back, "Horny." 

"Does she know what her room is?" 

She nodded and Harry took her hand. "It won't hurt them will it?" 

She was puzzled for a moment until she understood what he meant, the babies. "No, it won't hurt them. Both mum and Madame Pomfrey told me." 

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She whispered again, "Don't plan on sleeping tonight Mr. Potter." 

Harry smiled and turned to the twins. "No pulling pranks on her. I don't want to have to hurt you two." 

They grinned wickedly and answered in chorus, "Who us?" 

Harry grinned wickedly and nodded. "I might have a job for you two. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Who's up for exploding snap?" 

The five sat down and played the game until dinner. Tulsey shooed them out of the room so she could set the table and called the whole family back in a few minutes later. 

When the meal was finished, Harry went up to his library to do some studying. Ginny warned Angie about not trying to enter it and the two sat in the sitting room of the burrow. Ginny showed her up to her room and told her it used to be Percy's. 

Harry was staring out his window while trying to look at his notes. He saw a shadow flit past his window. Then he watched it begin to snow. He smiled and walked downstairs. If I can't concentrate, might as well practice how to procreate, he thought. 

Ginny was sitting in front of the fire when he got downstairs. She was sipping on a cup of tea and Harry grinned at the sight. Her hair gave off flames of its own from the light. 

Ginny sat down her tea and hoped Harry would come down soon. She was running her fingers through her hair when she felt lips on her neck. She sighed in contentment and said, "I love you Harry." 

Hands traveled under her arms and cupped her breasts while she heard a voce at her ear say, "Love you too." 

Harry started to nibble on Ginny's ear while she moaned slightly when his hand parted her robe and slipped between her legs. He grinned when he found she didn't have any knickers on and he ran a finger up and down her opening. 

Ginny bit her lip when Harry pulled his fingers away from where they were questing. He picked her up and she kissed his neck while he carried her to the bed. 

Harry laid Ginny down on the bed and kissed her fingers one by one. He was working his way up her arm trailing kisses when Ginny said, "Now Harry. I need you now." 

He smiled and decided to give in. 

Angie was sitting at the table watching Tulsey prepare breakfast when another elf popped in. he greeted Tulsey quickly then began to prepare a meal for two. A few moments later, he was done and he popped out with it. He appeared again and began to place settings on the table. The family began to amble down the stairs and sat for the meal. 

Harry and Ginny woke to the smell of breakfast. They saw their meal sitting on the couch when the walked out of the bedroom. 

Ginny grinned when Harry said, "Hiring Dobby was the second greatest idea I ever had." 

"What was your first?" 

"Deciding to ask you to marry me." 

Ginny blushed and said, "If I weren't so hungry I'd thank you properly for that comment." 

Harry laughed and they sat down to eat their meal. 

Molly was brushing Angie's hair for her. She was happy to have another girl in the house and hoped Ginny would have one with Harry's eyes. 

Harry received a letter from Albus an hour after they finished eating. He read it and paled. 

Harry, 

The funeral for Mr. Morrow will be the day before you return to school. Enclosed is a Portkey. I suggest you attend using Polyjuice Potion. Your role as her godfather is known to only a few people and should be kept as closely guarded as possible. 

Harry didn't finish reading the letter. He doubted it was important and he didn't want to. He handed it to Ginny saying, "If there's anything important after the first three lines let me know." 

She nodded and read the letter. She shook her head and said, "Do you want my help telling her?" 

Harry shook his head and laid his head in her lap. She wound her fingers through his hair and smiled sadly. 

Angie walked across the garden and knocked on the cottage door. Ginny answered it and gestured her in. 

"Mrs. Weasley said Harry needed to talk to me?" Angie said. 

Ginny nodded and said, "He's in his office. He'll be down in a moment. He had to prepare a spell." 

Angie nodded and they both sat on the couch. Angie said to Ginny, "Your mum is so nice. She braided her hair for me." 

Harry heard Angie say 'Hair for me' as he walked down the stairs. Two books floated behind him and potion ingredients were simmering in two cauldrons floating in front of him. Harry stepped in front of his wife and his ward. He smiled at them both and said, "I need a hair from both of you and I need a drop of blood each." 

He handed them each a lance and Ginny a pair of scissors. 

I began this potion at the beginning of the school year. I put half of it in a second cauldron when we found you Angie. Each of you needs to place a hair and the blood in a cauldron." 

Angie and Ginny stuck their fingers and winced as the blood welled up. They held their hands over the cauldrons and the simmering potions turned violently red and began boiling furiously. The girls dropped a strand of hair in each cauldron and they stopped boiling and turned luminescent white. 

Harry stepped up to the cauldrons and held out his hand. The nails lengthened and sharpened. He slashed his other palm and dripped the blood into each cauldron. They turned clear and Harry's nails changed back. He stood over the cauldrons and began chanting and casting runes. 

Ginny shivered at the sound of her husband's voice. It sounded like nothing on this world as it went higher and he chanted faster. 

Ginny saw Harry's aura form around him. She started to get worried. The only time his aura was visible was when he was angry or scared. It turned from the scarlet and gold she was familiar with to silver and black that radiated out and encompassed both of the girls. 

Harry saw from his hooded eyes that their auras were being linked. He began to chant faster and his hand movements became a blur. 

Ginny saw the potions disappear and Harry dropped. She ran to his side and Angie came over to help her. They both picked up Harry and helped him to the couch. 

Harry felt them pulsing in his hands. He had done it. He opened his eyes to a worried wife, Angie, Molly and Albus. 

He shook his head and asked, "When did you get here Albus?" 

"An hour ago. Your wife and Mrs. Weasley were quite worried. Enervate wouldn't waken you. Poppy will be here in moments. She was visiting family when I got the call." 

Harry shook his head. "I don't need her. I need Angie and Gin to come over here though." 

Angie and Ginny stepped closer to him. Harry felt the pulses in his hands and opened them. He placed them against the chests of both. The girls' auras became visible and tendrils spread to Harry's chest. 

Harry felt the pain of it rip through his chest. Maybe it was a good thing Poppy was coming after all, he thought. He closed his eyes shortly then opened them to see Angie and Ginny shuddering from the pain. 

"I'm sorry it hurt so much but it was the only way to protect you both. The spell will last for a month and then I'll have to strengthen it. That won't hurt." 

He sat up and pulled Ginny and Angie into his arms. He chanted and traced a rune on both of their backs. 

Both blinked. The pain was gone. 

Angie pulled away. Then fell back into Ginny and Harry's embrace. 

Madame Pomfrey and Fred walked through the door. She instantly took out her wand and started checking Ginny out thoroughly. 

Albus started to say something and Poppy snapped, "Harry isn't pregnant and can be left to his own for a moment." 

Harry grinned at that then winced at the pain in his chest from the interrupted laugh. 

Poppy pronounced Ginny fine and looked over Angie. She was pronounced fine and then it was Harry's turn. 

Poppy gasped. "How did you stand the pain? Nearly all of your ribs are broken. Why didn't you say something?" 

Harry shook his head. "I didn't notice it. I was too worried about Ginny and Angie." 

Madame Pomfrey took out a vial of potion and made Harry drink it. Then she took out some Skele-Gro. Harry grimaced and said, "I'm not missing any bones." 

Poppy tutted and said, "I'll only give you a teaspoonful. It'll make your ribs heal faster." 

Harry nodded and swallowed the dreadful concoction. His chest felt like it was on fire. 

Before Harry realized it, the vial of potion knocked him out for the night. 

Harry dreamt. And the fire raged within him. 

Voldemort stood over his wife. He wrenched their children from her arms. 

"He'll be my heir Potter. Rejoice. He'll live in my world." 

He stood over Harry as the death eaters took their children away. 

Harry couldn't move. Someone had betrayed him to the enemy. 

A death eater stepped into view and removed his cowl. Ron stared at Harry and laughed. 

Harry had the dream repeatedly. Every time the cowl was removed, someone else was revealed as the traitor. 

Ginny raged at Madame Pomfrey. She had put Harry to sleep and he hadn't taken his potion first. Now she couldn't go near him. Every time someone approached him, he started lashing out. 

Harry woke and saw Ginny asleep in a chair. He smiled slightly and put a throw over her. 

Harry changed and flew into the Burrow's kitchen. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Dobby fixed him a light breakfast. He asked Dobby to tell Ginny he would be back later and he flew out the window. 

Hermione woke up and looked at her window. She thought she had an owl form Harry or Ginny. She hadn't heard from either of them yet. Then she realized a phoenix had its back to her. She looked down and realized her top wasn't covering her very well. 

"You can look now Harry." 

She giggled at the redness of Harry's face when he turned around. 

"What's up?" 

"Uhh, actually I kinda thought Ron would be in here." 

Hermione blushed as much as Harry did and she said softly, "He's on the couch downstairs. Mum won't let us sleep together and their room is right next to mine." 

Harry nodded and headed for the door. "Uhh, which way?" 

"Left out the door and all the way down the stairs, first room on the right." 

Harry nodded and walked out. 

Hermione got up throwing her robe on. She followed Harry down. If he was here it had to be important. 

"Ron get up you lazy prat." 

Ron grunted and realized it was Harry's voice. 

"What?" 

"You need to get up and get packed. I'm going to go ask Sirius to be Hermione's parents' secret keeper. The war begins now." 

Harry turned and said to Hermione, "Go get your parents up. We're leaving. Either they can go into hiding with Sirius as their secret keeper or they can stay at the Burrow." 

Hermione went and got her parents. When they came down, they were stunned at the sight of Harry. He stood almost regally. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione has told you of Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked. They both nodded and Harry continued, "I know you both have lives here and a medical practice. I must ask you to put them behind you. You need to either close down your offices or find others to take care of your patients. You need to go into hiding at either the Burrow or somewhere else. I'm sorry to do this. Especially around this time of year." 

Hermione interrupted him. "Did you see the future?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm taking the war to Tom. I'm not going to wait anymore." 

"Mum, dad, we need to do what he says," said Hermione. 

They whispered back and forth. Then Mr. Granger spoke. "Hermione told us what happened to you and how you've had to mature. We'll do as you suggest." 

Hermione went to pack her trunks and Ron went to pack his. The Grangers and Crookshanks disappeared to the Burrow. 

Ron stared took his portkey out. He popped out of existence and Harry began the runes. He would leave a perfect copy of the exterior of the home behind. 

Harry grinned at the reaction this would get. He hoped they didn't have a pet in the house. It wasn't going to survive the trip nor would any plants. He cast the last rune and apparated to the Burrow. The golems passed him and he walked out of the orchard. 

He grinned at the miniature version of the Granger household sitting in the backyard. As he went through the gate Ginny was running to him. "You prat, why didn't you tell me you were leaving. I was so worried." 

He grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I had to go. I have so much to do today. I have to leave again." 

She nodded and poked his stomach. "You better be back tonight. I want to feel you inside me." 

He grinned and started nodding rapidly. 

Harry stood with Angie at her father's funeral. Or to put it correctly, Angie's head of house stood with her. Potter had asked Albus for a hair from Snape's head and had used it in the Polyjuice potion he carried with him everywhere. He also had a dozen muggle hairs he had received from Sirius. 

It was pouring down rain but neither attempted to cover their heads. He put his arm around her at the end as she cried pitifully. Harry tapped the pin on his cloak and the two were ripped back to the cottage. Ginny and Ron were playing chess while they waited for the two to return. 

Angie walked back to the Burrow. She said she wanted to be alone. Harry told her before she left, "Don't think about not having him. Think about the times when he was there." 

She nodded and walked out the door. 

Harry changed back and went to kiss his wife. Even though Ron and Ginny both knew it was he, the thought of her kissing Snape disgusted all three of them. Harry kissed her forehead and went to change. He thought wryly, I may have power but every time I try to dry something while I'm wearing it, it catches on fire. 

He was so tired; he lay down on the bed and sipped at the sleep potion. Sleep over took him and he was out. 

Ginny watched Harry sleep and debated waking him. Ron was gone and Angie would probably not bother them. Harry was wearing the emerald boxers she had insisted he buy and she noticed he hadn't buttoned the fly on them. 

Ginny lay down next to him and decided not to molest him. It hadn't been a good day for him. 

Harry woke up and looked down. He smiled at his wife's head on his chest and noticed the room had been stripped except for some muggle clothing, her school robes, and his black and silver robes. 

He gently lifted her head off him. He had to make sure all the books had been transported back to the school also. 

Harry kissed the tip of her nose and walked upstairs. He looked around and removed the wards. No reason to kill anyone who wandered in here by accident now. 

He walked back downstairs and took a shower. Harry slipped into his robes and took a quick tour through the house. How I lived without a house elf before this, he wondered. 

Angie was packing her bags when Dobby appeared in her room. "Mistress, Dobby will take your supplies to school for you." 

She nodded and held out the backpack to him. Dobby took it and snapped his fingers. 

Dobby appeared in Angie's quarters at Hogwarts. He placed Angie's bag on her trunk and snapped his fingers again. He appeared back at the Burrow then was back at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione's belongings were in their dorms. 

Ron was grinning. This having house elves was pretty damn cool, he thought, even if Hermione didn't like their enslavement. 

The five took Arthur's limousine to the train station. Harry didn't have any muggle clothing. He transfigured his robes with a wave of his hand and Ginny grinned at the suit he was wearing. 

"Mr. Bond, you will make love to me tonight." 

Her breath in his ear tickled and he smiled. "You, my dear, are insatiable." 

She giggled and nodded. 

"I don't want to know what you two are talking about, do I." Ron stated. 

Harry shrugged while Ginny smiled. She slipped her hand into his and kissed his cheek as they made their way to the platform. 

Hermione grinned at the two. "You look like you're in your twenties with a sixteen year old on your arm, Harry." 

Ginny grinned wickedly, "You're just jealous we can have sex whenever and you two have to find spots to sneak away to." 

Harry fought to hide his laughter as Ron sputtered and Hermione turned red. 

The bobby standing near the opening touched his brim as Ginny and Harry passed. He nodded and walked on. Ginny traced the crest on his suit pocket. "How come you put this on?" 

Harry shrugged. "The magic does what it wants sometimes. Just like our wedding night, eh?" 

Ginny blushed and Ron hooted. "What happened? Aside from the things I do not want to know about." 

"She broke the bottle of champagne," Harry said as he winked at Ginny. 

Harry and Ginny watched the others walk through the portal then made their way through. 

After they had entered, her friends besieged Ginny. They dragged her off to gossip. Harry heard one whisper into Ginny's ear asking what Harry was like in bed. 

He grinned as some sixth years from his advanced DADA class came up to discuss their assignments. He corrected two mistakes and sent them off. He transfigured his robes back and relaxed for a moment. 

Harry noticed Angie talking to some of her friends. He hoped she remembered to say she had stayed with a foster family. He didn't want her to be a target due to him. 

Ginny kept glancing at Harry as he received the students. Most wanted to know how his Christmas was but there were other like Colin who just wanted to bask in his presence. 

Angie wasn't in the mood to chatter. She followed her friends on to the train after telling them she had stayed with a ministry employee after she was rescued. They all nodded and one wrapped her arm around her. 

Harry watched the students get on the train. He was about to board when the portal exploded. He turned and stared. The potion he had been taking filtered out of his system at an exponential rate. Ten seconds after he turned, he was staring at three Death Eaters striding out of the smoke. More were behind them. 

The braver students began to come out of the train. Ron and Hermione were standing at Harry's side as he prepared. 

Harry drew his wand, cast two spells, and traced a rune. The magicks interacted badly when they touched and one of the Death Eaters began dissolving slowly. Harry grimaced and threw a shield up around the train. It would hold for fifteen minutes. Any longer and there was no point. 

His sword was in his hand and he streaked towards the other two visible Death Eaters. His sword left his hand and embedded itself in the left ones chest. Harry aimed his wand at the third and a silver beam shot out of it. The beam slammed into the man's chest and slammed him into the wall. The man's rib cage crushed from the impact. 

Harry looked up into the sky… he cast two runes above him. The darkening clouds gathered speed and began lancing lightning between them. Harry raised his hand and spoke, his voice crashing over the sounds of the storm. 

"Surrender or else." 

Screams of rage and spells flew out of the rubble and smoke. 

Harry muttered, "So be it," and pointed his hand into the rubble. Lightning erupted from the clouds lancing into the rubble-strewn area. Screams and curses were heard then began to die down. 

Harry dropped his hand and raised his wand. The dust blew away and torched and blackened bodies were revealed. Harry grimaced at the smell and walked in among them. He searched for survivors. One was found though he wouldn't survive long. 

Aurors arrived as Harry lifted the body free of the ruins and snapped the man's wand. Aries led the Aurors and Harry explained what happened and what he had done quickly. 

The train with the students had continued its intended way and Harry decided to apparate to Hogsmeade and walk over to the station. He would meet with his friends there and tell them what little he felt like telling. 

The Death Eater who had survived was being treated and held until Harry could question him. He grinned slightly at the terror that had been so evident in the man's eyes. It wasn't that he enjoyed it. It was the fact that the man had recognized in that moment that he had angered Harry, an elemental force on his own. 

Harry was sipping a butterbeer with Remus and Sirius in the Three Broomsticks. Arthur and Aries had alerted Dumbledore as to what had happened and he had sent the two Marauders to find Harry. Harry imparted the story again to them and they made their way down to the station. 

Ginny smiled at Harry when she saw him. She wished the two could shift and run through the forest tonight. That was the only thing she didn't like about being pregnant with Harry's children. Well, she thought, the babying from her mum had been annoying too. 

Harry wrapped his arms around her and blocked out the giggling of the girls around them. He blew in her ear softly and nuzzled her neck quickly. 

Ginny sighed at the loss of contact when Harry pulled away. His breath on her neck had sent her mind into oblivion and the wetness between her thighs from just his presence was amazing to her. She smiled at the redness in his face from his godfather's teasing. 

Ron and Hermione were herding the younger students to the carriages. Harry stuck his tongue out at both of them and took Ginny's hand. They slipped into a carriage and it left with the two of them. Harry resumed his ministrations from earlier and his fingers were dipping into the dampness between Ginny's legs while his mouth devoured the valley between her breasts. 

Ginny was amazed with how quickly Harry opened her blouse. Then all rational thought left her as his fingers found the spot and began massaging. 

Harry's watch beeped and he reluctantly removed his hand. He found her ear and whispered, "Tonight love." 

Ginny nodded softly and rearranged her clothing. She reached down on the ground to find her underwear and realized Harry was holding it in his hands. He smiled wickedly at her and slipped it into a pocket. He lifted one of the fingers that had been pleasing her so and stuck it in her mouth. She sucked on it slightly then followed him out of the carriage grinning. 

Ginny went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Harry shook his head smiling. They took their places at the head table and waited. 

Albus slipped Harry a message before he spoke at dinner. 

Harry, Ginny, 

Please see me tonight at nine in my office. Password 'Owl Crunch'. –Albus 

Harry nodded and passed the message to Ginny. She grasped Harry's hand and listened as the headmaster gave his speech. 

They finished the meal and went to their quarters. Ron and Hermione would be busy. Harry grinned at Ginny as she pulled her blouse off and started working on his belt. 

Harry cursed when his watch went off. It was eight forty-five and they had to go up to Albus' office. 

Harry helped Ginny up and handed her the blouse. He smiled when she missed a button and had to redo it. Harry waved his hand and straightened both of their robes. They made their way to the office. 

Sirius and Remus were waiting for Harry outside the office. When Harry came into view, Remus nudged Sirius. Sirius smiled at his godson and his wife. 

Harry gazed warily at Sirius then hugged him. Sirius pulled away and said, "You got Ginny a black puppy named Mars?" 

Ginny nodded and said, "He's in the garden outside our quarters. He's so cute." 

Sirius grinned and said, "Was there a reason you named him after a celestial body?" 

Harry nodded and said, "Hopefully this dog will be better behaved than the one named Snuffles." 

Remus laughed, as Sirius looked incensed. 

Sirius cracked a grin and asked, "How's my godson's goddaughter?" 

Harry shrugged and said, "She's depressed. We've given her permission to come see me whenever she needs to." 

They walked through the door and Madame Pomfrey started in on a checkup for Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry with a hint of anger and he smiled disarmingly. After the checkup was done, Madame Pomfrey left and the meeting began. 

"Ginny won't be able to do personal transfiguration this year due to being pregnant. Therefore she'll do a theoretical study on the animagi transformation," all in the room laughed at that, "And will resume her studies next year," Albus said. 

Harry and Ginny nodded and Albus continued, "Harry will be taking the rest of his N.E.W.T.S. have you decided on coming back next year and the year after?" 

Harry nodded and said he would be. 

"Excellent and now to less tasteful business, the attack on Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Arthur informs me you may interrogate the man on Sunday the fifth. His trial will be Monday. Arthur would like you there as a witness although your interrogation may leave him more terrified of you than the prospect of Azkaban." 

Harry nodded as Albus continued, "The Dementors have been placed in a holding area. Many want them to stay in control of Azkaban while others and I would prefer them banished or destroyed." 

Harry cocked his head as Fawkes began to trill. *The Dementors are planning an escape.* 

"How?" Harry asked. 

Albus began to speak and Harry waved him silent. Fawkes trilled again, *They're magical creatures. Loathe I am to admit it, I can understand them. I heard them as I passed over the prison last night.* 

Harry grinned at that and told the others. Albus nodded and wrote a note for Fawkes to deliver. He stroked Fawkes' feathers then watched him fly out the window with the note clutched in one talon. 

Albus served tea and they spoke of minor matters and how often Ginny would need to see Poppy. Harry grinned at her expression. She did not like being fussed over. 

The meeting broke and Harry stood. He and Ginny made their way to their room to begin where they had left off. 

Halfway through January Harry was sitting on his room writing in a log of his planned spells. He looked down at his watch and looked at the door. Ginny and Angie were late. He started scratching at the paper when the door opened. Both came in giggling. 

"Derrick got thirty points taken from Slytherin for lewd conduct in the Library," Ginny got out past the laughs. 

Harry laughed then handed each girl a page. 

They read the enchantments and Harry cast the runes to seal the spells on them. They finished and the two sat down to finish their homework. Harry was studying the notes he had and sketching the runes he would need to use. 

He finished his work and sat back watching Ginny play with her hair while helping Angie with her transfiguration homework. She kept running a hand over her stomach and smiling softly. 

Harry closed his eyes and thought back to the fifth. Arthur had been with him and Aries for the interrogation. The prisoner had spilled everything he had known about the plans to free the Dementors and why they had attacked the station. Unfortunately, what he knew wouldn't fill a quill, Harry thought. 

Harry opened his eyes. "Are you done Angie?" 

She nodded and began to gather her books. "I want you to have a good night. Make sure you don't forget your paper like last week." 

Angie blushed and said goodnight. 

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "I need you to help me with some spells on the new moon." 

"The twentieth?" 

He nodded and she sat in his lap. Harry smiled and summoned a book to them. 

Ginny kissed his cheek and said to her stomach, "Daddy's going to read to you now." 

Harry grinned and began to read. "The scent and sweat of a casino are nauseating at three in the morning. Then the soul erosion produced by high gambling- a compost of greed and fear and nervous tension- becomes unbearable, and the senses awaken from it. 

"James bond suddenly knew that he was tired. He always knew…" 

Harry finished the chapter and lifted his sleeping wife. He smiled at how easily she fell asleep. 

Harry laid her on the bed, undid her clothing carefully, and undressed her. He smiled at the slight bump on her stomach and kissed it. He slipped his clothing off and crawled into bed next to her. 

Ginny woke up to Harry's hand covering her stomach. 

Harry looked up at her and grinned. "Want to spend all day in bed or go to Hogsmeade?" 

She sighed and pondered that. "Can we go to Hogsmeade and rent a room if we get 'tired'?" 

He nodded and she smiled happily. Harry grinned and slipped his hand under the blanket covering her. He moved his thumb across her clitoris and she moaned, "Let's stay here." 

Harry grinned and slipped under the blanket. 

Harry and Ginny woke up. Someone was knocking at the door. 

Harry strolled to the door and opened it. Angie was standing there and asked, "Are you going to Hogsmeade? Ginny said I could come with you two if you were." 

Harry smiled and said, "We were taking a nap. Let me see if she's up to it." 

Angie nodded and sat on the couch waiting. 

Harry sat down on the bed beside Ginny and kissed her palm. "Angie says you were going to Hogsmeade with her?" 

She grimaced and said, "I totally forgot. Let me get ready." 

Harry smiled and said, "I could go in with her. You could stay here and rest or study." 

Ginny thought about it for a minute. "Okay, but I want a present then." 

Harry's eyes widened in mock-shock. "You're using me for my money and body?" 

Ginny smiled wickedly and nodded. "Of course. That and I love you." 

Harry kissed her and slipped into a pair of deep red robes with silver scrolling. Ginny smiled and said, "I'll miss you." 

"Miss you already." 

She laughed and pushed him towards the door. 

"She's going to stay here but we can go into town." 

Angie nodded happily and took his hand dragging him out to the student-traveled corridors. 

"Thank you for taking me in." 

Angie whispered this to Harry as they shopped for sweets for Ron. Harry had been busy and had only spoken to his friends off and on. Mainly during or after classes. 

He smiled and whispered, "You're welcome." 

They were looking for a book for Hermione when Ron slapped Harry on the back. 

Harry turned and grinned. He said hello and asked where Hermione was. 

She's tutoring some fourth years so I decided to come get her Valentines Day gift early. Where's my ickle sister?" 

"Sleeping or eating pickle flavored ice cream probably." 

Ron grimaced. "Ugh, I remember dad complaining about mum's cravings. She always wanted the stewed cabbage flavored beans." 

Angie was giggling and said, "We were looking for a gift for Hermione also." 

"Oh? A book?" 

Harry nodded and pointed to one in the case. 

Ron looked at it and said, "Yeah, that's a good choice. She has a copy but Crookshanks ripped the cover a bit." 

Harry nodded and picked up the book. He reached under his robe and tossed a bag at Ron. "Sorry I've been so busy." 

Ron opened it up and smiled. He took out a chocolate frog and popped it in his mouth. He offered some to Angie but she declined. 

Harry paid for the book and the three went outside. Harry gave Angie enough to go get some ribbons and she headed to Gladrag's. 

"Ron, the twentieth I'm doing a spell. I'd like you there. 

Ron nodded his head and flicked at some lint on his robes. "Alright." 

Angie came back holding some scarlet and silver ribbons. Ron grinned and said, "Looks like we have a convert here." 

Angie blushed and said, "I got the scarlet one for Ginny." 

Harry smiled and the three went to the pub for something to eat. 

Harry stood in a circle of his friends. Albus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus all stood around him holding ink covered daggers. A cauldron floated next to each one. 

Harry turned to each one and spoke, "Do you spill my blood with my trust in your heart? 

Each of them nodded as he asked of them and said, "I spill your blood with love in my heart." 

Albus took a cauldron of potion in hand and threw it on him. The potion covered him, and then sheeted off leaving three runes traced upon his back. Albus stepped forward and scratched the blade along the runes. Harry screamed in pain as the ink burnt into his body and healed over leaving only faint green lines. 

One by one, each person stepped forward and repeated the rite. Each left different colored tattoos on his body somewhere. 

Ginny was the last to carve a rune into Harry. Hers was above his heart and she had to fight to make sure she didn't break down and puncture his skin too far. Tears ran down her face as she saw the pain this caused Harry. 

Harry curled up on the ground and whimpered as the fire coursed through his veins. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was told the pain would be gone soon. The irrational part screamed back the pain was now and the future not here yet. 

Ginny and Hermione were crying openly and the others fighting back tears as they crouched over Harry. 

Harry screamed in ancient Nordic to the Gods of Fire and War in every religion and pantheon he knew of. His pleas for aid were heeded and the pain left him. He stood and Albus placed his robes over him. 

Harry raised his arms and spread them wide. The sky flashed with lightning. The winds took heed of Harry's call and sprang to life. Lightning traced through the sky. Rumbling thunder shattered the peace surrounding the castle. Harry's every heartbeat was matched by the thunder and lightning. 

Harry dropped his arms and storm abated. He turned, grinned, and then fell to the ground. 

Sirius picked up his godson and carried him to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid opened the cabin door and threw it wide upon seeing Harry. When he tried to ask what happened Albus looked upon him. The twinkle in his eye was gone and hardness remained. Hagrid fell hush and sat a vigil with the others. 

Harry awoke the next morning. All watched him as he stepped from the bed and stretched. His ribs cracked as he stretched and he smiled. There was no pain and no dreams at night. He no longer needed the potions. His rune-embossed body protected and strengthened him as he needed or would want. 

Ginny wrapped her hands around Harry and cried into his shoulder. Harry ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her brow. He turned to the others and smiled. 

The rune that was visible from underneath his robes near his left hand glowed and they disappeared. 

Ginny looked around her and Harry. They were in their quarters and their clothing was gone. Harry's torso had become even more defined than it had been before. The runes were faint and black. 

Harry spoke and fell silent. He couldn't remember how to speak the language Ginny spoke. 

He closed his eyes and he remembered. He spoke again and Ginny heard the words that made her heart smile always. 

"I love you." 

Her face matched her heart and Harry sunk into the light her soul radiated. 

The door burst open and their friends came through. Harry held up his hand and a sheet flew into it. He handed it to Ginny and stepped into the sitting room nude. 

The others barely saw his torso before silk robes gathered around him. Remus stayed long enough to make sure Harry was okay before going to Harry's first two classes. 

Harry told them he was fine but needed a few hours sleep and would speak of it at length that night. Albus' stare pierced Harry and then he nodded. They left the room and Harry went back into the bedroom to find his wife lying on the bed with her legs spread and her back resting against the headboard. Harry smiled and joined her. Sleep could wait. 

Harry was standing in the middle of the classroom when the fifth year Slytherins came in. Harry looked them over and began the class. Thirty seconds later Carmi Derrick walked in and Harry pierced him with a glance. Harry took thirty points from Slytherin and continued. He didn't miss the whispering between Derrick and the students next to him. 

"The runes are all working correctly. If I don't complete my goals before seventeen months pass the etchings will be permanent and my life will be lengthened one hundred years," Harry grimaced and continued, "and I'll be sterile fifty years from now." 

Harry was sitting with Ginny and the others who had been there last night. Everyone winced at the sterile comment. Ginny squeezed his hand but remained silent. 

Remus asked, "Why did you do this to yourself again?" 

"I need every advantage I can get. Tom knows of what I'm capable and he probably thinks that I am almost there. What he doesn't know is that I'm past capable and too close to godhood." 

Albus asked warily, "you don't want godhood?" 

Harry shook his head and everyone let out a breath of relief. "Godhood would only be fun the first few hundred years. Seeing everyone I know die… I'd become megalomaniacal if the world was lucky." 

Albus nodded and asked Harry a few more questions. After he was satisfied with the answers, Harry asked everyone to leave. It was time for him to leave. 

Harry disappeared from Hogwarts. He didn't leave in any of the conventional means. No portkey took him, no apparition through the barriers. Harry just ceased to exist at Hogwarts and began existing in a small village in Romania. 

Harry felt the magic all around him. He let it pervade his system until he knew where everyone he was looking for were at. 

There were thirty Death Eaters in the monastery outside the village. Harry grinned slightly, drew his wand, and the first campaign in this war was begun. 

Harry returned to Hogwarts in time to teach his classes. His robes were in shreds and his hair was grimy from smoke and blood. 

He looked in the mirror and grimaced. He couldn't let Ginny see him like this. He banished the shredded robes and conjured a new pair to replace them. He hurriedly cast a cleaning charm on his hair and ran to his first class. 

Ginny was standing in the middle of their quarters after class. She had seen Harry at the head table during lunch and he had waved at her but he had been too busy. He and Professor Dumbledore were probably discussing Harry's mission from the grimaces on both of their faces. 

Harry watched Ginny standing in the middle of the room. He grinned and stepped towards her. 

Ginny felt someone wrap their arms around her. She looked in the mirror and saw her husbands head floating over shoulder just before she closed her eyes as his hand passed over her stomach and his lips closed on her neck. 

Harry shed the cloak he was wrapped in and kissed his wife's neck. His hand slipped down farther and dipped into her skirt. Her knickers were tight and he snarled slightly at the restriction. Ginny giggled at his frustration. 

"I missed you. What did you do last night?" 

"Missed you and told the Romanian authorities where to find some wandless and unconscious Death Eaters." 

She nodded and smiled when his hands lifted her skirt and slipped into her pants. 

The two stood there enjoying the closeness until it was time for dinner. Dobby appeared a few minutes after Harry dropped her skirt and straightened her blouse. 

"Thanks Dobby." 

Dobby bowed and snapped his fingers, disappearing. 

Harry smiled at Ginny and listened to her day. When they finished their meal and were sitting down to do homework there was a knock at the door. Harry waved his hand and invited Angie in. 

"What's up?" 

"I forgot my ribbon here before," Angie said. 

Ginny nodded and went into the bedroom to retrieve it. "I put it with my hair clips. Let me grab it for you." 

Harry invited her to do her homework there but she told him she had finished it already. Ginny came back with her ribbon and Angie left. 

The next three weeks, Harry's days were all close to this routine. The only difference were sometimes Ginny was watching Ron practice and giving Michael pointers since she had to be dropped from the team. And other times Harry didn't come home in the morning. 

The first time Harry didn't come back Ginny was frantic. When he finally returned the morning after he was supposed to be back, Ginny flailed her fists against his chest as she cried her relief. 

"I'm sorry, I got detained in London. Did Remus cover my classes?" 

Ginny sniffled and nodded. "Are you ok?" 

He nodded and smiled softly. "Although next time I'll try to be back on time. You hit hard." 

She smiled slightly and said, "Albus was worried and sent Fawkes after you." 

Harry nodded. "I know. He found me before I came back here. I would've been here an hour earlier but I flew back with him instead of apparating. I'm going to go talk with Albus and I'll sit with you at lunch okay?" 

She nodded and dried her eyes. She had to get to Potions. She didn't have to test potions anymore or do any muggle cleaning but Snape still delighted in taking points off of her. 

Ginny was walking to lunch when she felt herself pulled into an empty classroom. 

Harry had a twinkle in his eye when he asked her, "Fancy missing lunch?" 

She grinned wickedly and nodded her head energetically. She reached under her skirt and slipped off her knickers. 

Harry was standing over a death eater. "You'll bleed to death without medical help. Your wand is in my hand and there's an anti apparition ward over this building. So guess what? You're doomed unless I change my mind. Give me the information I want. You are the one hundred and twelfth Death Eater I've captured. None has escaped me yet. Your master is probably frantic wondering where you've all gone. Do you want to be one of the ones I kill? Or one of the ones who get a cozy cell in Azkaban and don't have to be near a dementor." 

The man started talking. Harry allowed his diarrhea of the mouth to continue and then he left the building. Harry dropped the man off at the Ministry Auror office and was asked to wait a moment. 

Aries was smiling when he came into the room where Harry was waiting. 

"You've brought in more Aurors than your father ever did." 

Harry nodded. "I know I've read my father's journal." 

"He should've played Quidditch. I hope this ends and you can. From what I'm told you're better than he ever was." 

Harry shrugged and replied, "I wish the world would allow me to. Was there a reason you wanted to see me? I have a class to teach." 

Aries nodded and said, "The Dementors are going to be slain. You're Patronus is supposed to be extremely powerful. Would you help us?" 

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. "When?" 

"I'll owl you. Should be sometime during the summer. We're making sure we have all of them first." 

Harry nodded and disappeared. 

Aries shook his head. He wished he could disappear like that. 

Harry was standing in front of his class. Sirius and Remus were standing behind him waiting for the class to end. Harry was demonstrating a banishing curse when a first year walked into the class. The young girl handed Harry a note and waited. Harry opened the letter and read it, 

Professor Potter, 

Your wife blew up a toilet in the girls' bathroom. Normally we'd write a students parents but since she is technically emancipated the letter comes to you. –Professor Minerva McGonagall. 

Harry laughed out loud and handed the letter to Sirius and Remus. The two burst out laughing while Harry penned a reply. 

Professor McGonagall, 

Would you anticipate any less from a Weasley? 

-Professor Harry Potter 

Harry showed it to Moony and Padfoot and handed it to the first year. He returned to Minerva's classroom and Harry finished his lesson. 

Albus and Harry were laughing over the letter. 

"Minerva, you actually sent him a letter? You could have told him anytime." 

Minerva was walking towards them when the headmasters' socks began singing a sappy love song. Harry's eyes grew wide and he whispered to Sirius and Remus what Ginny had asked him to do to her gift. Harry's eyes turned towards the students at Gryffindor and he saw Ginny giggling while Ron and Hermione stared with amazement. 

The whole of the hall were staring at Dumbledore. Albus stared at his socks in wonder and looked at Harry when he realized they were the ones Ginny had made for him. 

"Harry?" 

Harry couldn't answer. His face was red from laughing. Sirius and Remus were grinning like lunatics. 

Harry couldn't stand it. He disappeared from the staff table and appeared next to Ginny. He grasped her hand and they both disappeared. Harry and Ginny were laughing on their bed. 

"I never thought they'd actually start singing at school. Do you think-" 

Harry put his finger on her lip. "I don't want to know." 

She giggled and they lay there until Harry had to go teach his next class. Harry was smirking until he walked into his class. Albus was standing in the class waiting for Harry. Harry grimaced then saw the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes. 

"I assume the twins charmed the socks? Quite an ingenious charm. I seem to recall a girl used them on her boyfriend. They started singing when her sister approached." 

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I do believe this can be attributed to the twins." 

"I do think we'll have to extend your wife's detention though. She'll have detention with Minerva all day Saturday and all morning Sunday." 

Harry nodded and the headmaster left. The students filed in while Harry cancelled his plans for Sunday. 

That night Harry decided to spend with his wife instead of chasing Death Eaters. The next time he'd have to let one go. He pushed that out of his mind and concentrated on Ginny's feet. 

"That feels so good Harry." He was rubbing them for her. She had been complaining about them hurting all day. Every time he moved his hands up her leg, she'd grin and slap his hand. "Back to rubbing." 

Ginny smiled at Harry and summoned a book to her hand. "Guess what time it is?" 

Harry groaned. "More Bond?" 

She grinned happily and Harry started reading 'The Spy Who Loved Me'. 

Ginny was asleep at the end of the third chapter and Harry picked her up. 

He smiled when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under her nightie. Shame she's asleep, Harry thought. 

Harry was stepping out the door to do some paperwork when he heard Ginny say, "Aren't you going to make love to me?" 

He grinned and turned. The paperwork could wait. 

The fact that Ginny was pregnant spread through the school like fire. Five months along now and she was showing much more. They hadn't been keeping the news to themselves actively. They just didn't tell a lot of people. 

Harry was sifting through all of his books once again going over protection spells. He hadn't been out looking for Death Eaters and Ginny was short with him on average of twice an hour it seemed. 

Harry looked up at the couch from his desk and grinned at his wife. She had fallen asleep doing her homework. He checked his watch and realized Ron and Hermione would be here with Angie in an hour. He hoped Ginny was in the mood for company still. 

Harry looked at the letter he had received and decided to open it now. He slit it open and looked at the senders' name. Oliver Wood? Why's he writing me, Harry pondered. 

Hey Harry, 

I'm with the Cannons now. Have some extra tickets to the Easter holiday game. Thought you and your friends might want to come. Have six held for you but let me know if you need more. Read your wife was pregnant in the Witch Weekly (No, I do not have a subscription. My girlfriend does), so congrats if it's not just malarkey. 

-Oliver Wood, Chudley Cannons Keeper 

Ron will love this, Harry thought. He reflected on it for a second… six was ok… he'd have to choose between Sirius and Remus though. Best to ask for one more he decided. Harry snapped his finger and a fresh sheet of parchment was in front of him. He lifted his quill and began to write, 

Hey Oliver, 

Thanks for the tickets. One more would be nice. Yes she is. Thank you. Hope you're enjoying professional Quidditch. I hope that life will settle down enough so I can debate going into the leagues. I've got to go now. We're expecting company and Ginny is asleep and I must put on armor before attempting to wake her. Do yourself a favor. If you get married or just have a kid with your woman… do it so she'll be pregnant during training season. That way you can escape easily. 

–Harry Potter 

Harry looked it over and called Hedwig over. He gave her a treat and slipped the letter on her leg. "Oliver Wood, okay?" 

She hooted and nipped his finger slightly. He felt bad. She hadn't been used as much and Harry was thinking about getting her a friend. 

Hedwig flew off and Harry looked down at Mars. He grinned and said, "You're actually growing into those monsters you call feet. Want to go outside?" 

Mars wiggled happily and barked when Harry opened the terrace door. Harry closed it behind him and stepped over to Ginny. 

He grimaced and leaned down. He prayed this wasn't going to be messy. 

"Ginny, wake up, they're going to be here soon." 

She moaned and Harry shook he shoulder gently. "Love, company." 

She opened her eyes and said, "They're here already?" 

He cringed away and shook his head. "Not yet but soon." 

She got up and went into the bedroom. Harry heard the water turn on and then she came out. 

"I'm sorry I've been so rotten lately." 

He shrugged, "not really rotten, just a bit closer to pure evil than I thought you could be." He said it with a smile and hoped she'd find it funny. 

Ginny chuckled and ran her hand through his hair. "Want me to make it up to you tonight?" 

"Is it okay for the babies?" 

She nodded and he smiled while nodding. 

They were kissing when the door was knocked on. 

"Come in." 

The door swung open and Angie smiled hello at them. 

"You like Quidditch?" 

Angie nodded and asked, "Why?" 

"Tell you when the others get here. She nodded and Ginny sat down with her. Angie got help in charms from her and Angie helped Ginny with walking Mars. 

Harry was building a protection spell for Ginny. He decided he was at the point where Albus should see it after he reviewed it. He set it down and looked for Hedwig. He remembered then she was out. 

"I'll be right back. I need to run this spell up to Albus and have him look it over." 

Ginny nodded absentmindedly as she reread Angie's charm paper. Harry grinned at the look of concentration on her face and the way her hand kept trailing along her stomach. 

Harry stepped out the door and changed. He flew up to the headmasters' office and tapped on the window. Albus came over to open it when it opened on its own for Harry. 

Harry flitted over to Fawkes perch and said a quick hello before he landed on the floor and changed back. 

"I'm at the point where I could use your input on this." He handed Albus a thick sheath of paper bound in Gryffindor colors. 

Albus nodded and paged through the first few pages. "Your handwriting has improved." 

Harry grinned and replied, "I used a quotes quill. I can't write that small without it being unintelligible." 

Both laughed and Harry waited for the headmasters' opinion. 

"You've crafted this well. I'd look over this part though." Albus handed him the sheath opened to the end. It was the section on the blood charm. 

"I know little about blood magic but something looks wrong here." 

Harry nodded and looked it over. Albus was right… something was wrong. 

"Thanks. I'll find out what I missed and show this to you again. Goodnight." 

Albus nodded and Harry flew out the window. 

Harry arrived back at the veranda window and changed back. He stepped in after picking up Mars. He set the puppy down and saw that Hermione and Ron had arrived. 

Hermione was paging through his notes as usual. 

"When did you develop the ability to actually write neatly?" Ron asked. 

Harry grinned and said, "It involves your sister and my bed. Still want to know?" 

Ron put on a mock angry look and growled, "You sir, are a scoundrel." 

All the girls laughed and they sat down to watch Harry lose to Ron at chess. 

Harry smirked at Ron. Ginny kept distracting Ron by whispering what Harry did with and to her every night. Harry finally took mercy on him and pulled her into his lap. 

Angie was sitting next to him and was offering advice. He took it a few times and Ron looked annoyed that her tactics were actually helping Harry. 

Thirty minutes after that Harry's king was decapitated. 

Ron looked for his bishop and found Mars happily chewing on him. The bishop's screams of pain had been muffled by the fact he had flown into the bedroom and his head was mauled horribly. 

Ron and Hermione left and Ginny walked with Angie to the guest room. She stayed with them most weekends and kept a few changes of clothing there. 

Harry remembered the tickets and cursed his memory block. Staring at his wife's hair could be the most intense part of his life sometimes. The way the color shifted as she moved fascinated him to no end. 

He handed the letter to her when she came back out and sat by him on the couch. 

"Are we going to go?" 

He nodded his head, "If you want to. I wrote and asked for another ticket so you and I, Ron and Hermione, Angie, Sirius, and Remus could all go." 

She smiled and said, "Sounds good. Guess what I want?" 

Harry groaned and said, "More Bond?" 

She shook her head, "Nope." 

"Uhh, ice cream?" 

"Actually, that sounds good but no." 

"Foot rubs?" 

She shook her head and her eyes glinted mischievously. "Warmer." 

"Back rub?" she had been complaining about her back lately. 

She shook her head. "I want my husband naked right now." 

Harry grinned and said, "What about Angie?" 

"Are you a wizard or aren't you? Do a silencing spell." 

Harry grinned and replied, "What would I do without you?" 

"Ummm… still be catatonic." 

Harry nodded at that. "Probably, unless the lead singer of the Pixies came by." 

She grimaced and swatted his arm before kissing him. "Take me to bed Mr. Potter." 

"Yes Mrs. Potter." 

Harry was sitting in the potions classroom waiting for Albus. Harry looked at his watch and realized Albus was twenty minutes late. He grimaced and went back to writing. He wanted to finish this before they went to the game tomorrow. 

Ginny was short with everyone lately. Being pregnant and doing her O.W.L. revisions wasn't something she was enjoying fully. He laughed slightly at her words to him when he left for this class, "The next time I'm pregnant just knock me unconscious once I hit the second trimester." 

Albus walked into the class and handed Harry his assignment. Harry looked at the potion and took out his ingredients. Two hours later the potion was complete and Harry was packing his bag. 

"Have fun tomorrow." Harry turned at Albus' comment and grinned. 

"Ron will definitely have fun. I'm just worried about Ginny. I hope she's up to the trip." 

Albus nodded and smiled. "She'll be fine. Once she has the twins she'll be wanting another. Has Poppy told you the sexes?" 

Harry shook his head. "We want to be surprised." 

The two walked out of the classroom discussing Harry's spell to protect Ginny and Harry's campaign against Death Eaters. 

Harry was standing at the door to his quarters when he heard a crash. He rushed through the door to see Ginny repairing a vase. 

"Are you okay?" 

Ginny looked up at Harry. He backed up as she advanced on him. "The next time you get me pregnant I'm going to rip it off and spello-tape it to your forehead." 

Harry gulped and said, "Uhh…" 

Ginny stuck her finger in his chest and yelled, "Quit running off. What if I had needed your help?" 

Harry stared at her stunned. He had no clue what to say. She knew why he was doing what he was doing. He also knew no matter what he said or didn't say it would only make it worse. 

Harry stood there against the wall as she yelled at him for another ten minutes. Then she burst into tears as she buried her head against his chest. 

Harry held her as she cried and kissed her crown. They walked over to their bedroom and he laid her down while he got out of his robes. She snuggled up to him and continued to cry. These mood swings are killing me, Harry thought. 

Harry woke up to see Ginny staring at the bulge in his boxers. He grinned at the twinkle in her eye. He kissed her shoulder and she said, "I'm sorry." 

"Why?" 

"For last night." 

"Oh, I thought you were going to say you were sorry you got pregnant." 

She smiled sadly and said, "I'm happy about that… usually. Just… sometimes it's overwhelming and you're never around." 

"We could skip the game." 

"No, I want to get away from the castle and Angie would miss you. You're like a big brother to her." 

"I won't be going out for awhile. You're six months along and even with the mood swings I still like being around you." 

She swatted his arm and said, "Can we eat in here? I don't feel like going down to the great hall." 

Harry nodded and pulled the blanket over them. He looked at the ceiling and said, "Dobby." 

A moment later dobby appeared and Harry said, "Can we get breakfast in here?" 

Dobby smiled happily and said, "Yes. Harry Potter deserves time off with his mate." 

Ginny giggled as Dobby disappeared and said, "I feel like mating right now." 

Harry looked at her stomach and cocked his eyebrow then said, "Last night you threatened to rip my penis off and now you want sex?" 

"I threatened to rip it off if you ever got me pregnant again. You can't exactly get me pregnant now can you?" 

He shook his head and kissed her while trying not laugh. 

Ginny and Harry ate their breakfast in bed. Ginny spent the next few hours making up to Harry for the way she'd treated him last night. 

Ron did not intend to open the door to their room. When Hermione glared at him he said, "I do not want to walk in on something." 

Hermione laughed and replied, "You're a wizard aren't you? Use the Vindario charm." 

Ron looked at her and said, "You really like that term don't you?" 

"Ever since you used it on me in our first year I've been wanting to use it on you." 

Ron grimaced and pulled out his wand. "Vindarius." 

A small white ball of light passed through the wall into the room. He heard his own voice amplified yell out, "Are you ready?" 

Harry opened the door and glared at Ron. Ron looked back at him with an innocent look on his face. "Didn't want to see anything." 

Harry shook his head and beckoned them in. Ginny was sitting on the couch glaring at Ron. 

"I was sitting here knitting you prat." 

Ron looked down at the ground abashedly and Hermione poked him in the stomach. She fought to hide her grin. 

Harry looked down the hall and asked, "Where are the others?" 

Ron replied, "Well since most Cannon games are over after only three hours they're having Dobby prepare a picnic dinner." 

Harry nodded and grabbed Ron's head. When he pulled his hands away, Ron had a nice tan and his hair was a light brown. Ron pulled away and asked, "What're you doing?" 

"Disguising you. I'll take it off after the game. You're next Hermione, then Ginny and the others." 

Hermione glanced at Ron the stepped forward. Harry held her head and then pulled away. Her complexion had lightened slightly and her hair was blond and straight. Ron was looking at her appreciatively. "I like it." 

"So you don't like my hair how it usually is?" there was no amusement in her voice and Ron blinked. 

"No I like your hair how it always is. I just really like this. It's nice for a day," Ron tried to pacify her. 

"So you prefer blondes?" Hermione's voice was rising. 

Harry decided to cut them both off. "Ron, think before you complement. Hermione, accept the compliment as you know he meant it." 

They both looked at him sheepishly then nodded. Harry grinned as the door was knocked on again. He opened it and Angie, Remus, and Sirius piled through. Angie had orange hair. 

"What did you do to her?" Harry glared at Sirius. 

Sirius grinned and said, "It was her idea. It seems she's a big fan of the Cannons." 

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her as she smiled and nodded. 

Harry grinned and said, "Maybe you should be the one dating Ron then. He's a huge fan." 

Ron and Angie both flushed and Hermione smacked Harry's arm. Sirius and Remus were laughing and Remus asked, "Why are their hair and skin tones different?" 

Harry replied, "Minor changes just so we're not as recognizable. I'll do you two then Ginny and myself." 

They both nodded as Harry grasped their heads. Remus had black hair with a dark complexion, and Sirius had blond hair with grey eyes and a pale complexion. 

Ginny giggled at their reactions as Harry changed his hair to platinum and added a few inches. His eyes wouldn't change so he reached into his pocket and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. 

Harry walked over to Ginny and smiled. "I like your hair how it is… so you better make the choice." 

She thought for a moment said, "Blue hair and blue eyes." 

Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Blue hair?" 

She nodded, "Once the twins turned my hair blue. I liked it but mum wouldn't let me keep it." 

Harry did as she asked and darkened her complexion slightly. She looked in a mirror and smiled. "I like it." 

Remus and Sirius hooted at the two as Harry kissed her. "We'll have to hide the pregnancy a bit," Harry said as he pulled away. 

Remus and Sirius nodded as Harry began the spell to hide Ginny's stomach. Ginny looked down when he completed and sighed, "I hope I can get back to this after the babies." 

Harry pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "You could look like Mad-Eye Moody and be as big as Crabbe or Goyle and I'd love you even more because you're you." 

She turned pink and smiled into his shoulder. She kissed it and whispered, "I love you." 

Harry picked up a box and opened it. Inside were necklaces that he began handing out. "These are our portkey's. When we return we just need to crush them. One use only, as it were." 

The portkeys he handed out were small cylinders that looked like they were made of glass. Each was on a thin red leather cord. 

Sirius shrunk the picnic basket and shoved it into his pocket as the other slipped on the necklaces. He pulled his on and Harry waved his wand. The portkeys activated and they left the school. 

The group walked the three blocks to the stadium. Ron and Harry were making a bet on the game while Hermione and Ginny were talking about shopping for baby things. Harry listened to Ron make cracks about being a daddy soon. Harry replied, "Don't worry. I'm sure Hermione wants to be a mom sooner than later." 

Ron looked at Hermione and gulped. He stopped teasing Harry and they listened to the conversation between Sirius and Angie. "Professor, I" 

Sirius cut her off and said, "Aren't you supposed to call me by my name?" 

She smiled and nodded. "Sirius, are you sure you want me to call you uncle Sirius?" 

Harry grinned and nudged Ron as he said, "you know Sirius. Since she's my goddaughter and you're my godfather, I think that would make you her god-grandfather." 

Remus and the other laughed as Sirius thought about it. "You can call me grandfather if you want to, Angie." 

Angie's eyes widened as Sirius said that. She looked incredulously at him and was about to ask if her was for real when they arrived at the stadium. Harry walked up to one of the officials and asked for the manager of the Cannons. Oliver had told them he would leave them with her. 

Marguerite Nasson was an extremely attractive woman who had Sirius' attention as soon as he saw her. He was chatting her up as they walked up to their box. 

"Ollie said he would come see you before the game. Have a good time." 

They were all grinning at the nickname. When he had been the captain, he had not brooked being called anything other than Oliver. Harry doubted he would complain if Marguerite called him by something other than Harry if he weren't married. 

"I have to use the loo," Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry nodded and whispered back, "Take Angie and Hermione with you." He raised his voice and asked. "You all have your wands?" 

Everyone nodded and Harry watched the girls walk away to the bathroom. 

Oliver showed up a minute after the girls left. He asked where the others were. 

"The bathroom. How's the professional world of Quidditch?" Harry replied. 

Oliver grinned and said, "Not as much fun as it was in school." 

Harry snorted and replied, "Fun? After having my arm de-boned, falling off my broom, and so many other charming incident along with having a psychotic like you as team captain you call it fun? Yeah, you're right. It was fun." 

The others laughed at that as Oliver said, "Was? You aren't playing anymore?" 

Harry shook his head, "No, I got kicked off the team since I'm full time staff now. Ginny is the new seeker except she's not allowed to play for the rest of the year." 

Oliver nodded and asked, "Is she good?" 

"If she wants to play pro I won't stop her. Well I might try. However, it wouldn't be very effective. Her snitching all my socks is bad enough. Having her angry with me is not fun." 

Oliver grinned and winked at him as he said, "Sleeping on the couch lately huh?" 

Harry grimaced and replied, "Occasionally." 

The others laughed and they went to a safer topic before the girls returned. They were giggling about something when they got back. Ginny fell in Harry's lap after giving Oliver a hello hug. A few minutes later Oliver left and went to get ready to play. 

Ginny breathed in Harry's scent and kissed his neck. She wished they weren't here so she could get his robes off. She sighed as Harry blew softly against her ear then she giggled and whispered, "Guess what else turned blue?" 

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow then followed her line of sight. "Your…" he trailed off. 

She nodded and he grinned, "I'd like to see that soon." 

The game was an hour and a half in as Harry relaxed with Ginny. The others were watching the game intently while the two were on the verge of falling asleep. Then black cloaked figures appeared out of the ether and began to attack. Harry jolted up and told the girls too leave now. Harry watched them break the necklaces and they disappeared. He sighed in relief then turned to prepare for battle. 

Aurors stormed in as some people began to apparate away and others began to fight back. Children were being pulled to safety by parents as the battle went into full swing. The civilians and Aurors were throwing minor curses and hex's as the Death Eaters began to use the Unforgivables. 

Harry stood and raised his hands. The sky darkened and thunder crashed. Harry disappeared and appeared behind one death eater. His sword slipped from his cane and sliced the man's arm off at the elbow. The wand flew into Harry's hand and was snapped as the heap at his feet screamed in pain. 

Harry turned as he felt the cruciatus curse slide past him. His eyes locked on the caster of the spell and he raised his hands toward him. Lighting coursed down from the sky and melted the Death Eaters eyes as the electricity coursed through him. 

Three death eaters converged on Harry and threw the Killing Curse. Harry ducked and rolled towards one. His katana left his hand and buried itself in the man's chest as the woman to his left tried to hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. Harry snapped her arm as he stepped into her swing when she missed him. She fell to the ground and he snapped her wand also. He turned to face the third Death Eater. 

The two stood face to face as Harry heaved for breath. The Death Eater reached up and removed his cowl. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at one of the Aurors he had been shunned by. Harry slipped out of where he was and appeared behind the man. He grasped the man around his neck with one arm and placed his wand against the man's temple. "I could blow your brains out or leave you a simpering fool with one wave of my hand. You move and dying will be the least of your worries." 

Harry watched the battle slow as the Aurors and the people who had decided to fight slowly triumphed. Harry flicked his fingers slightly and the man's wand landed at the feet of Sirius as he walked up. 

Sirius looked at the man Harry was restraining. His eyes widened as he recognized him then narrowed in anger. This man had once been a colleague of his and Harry's father. 

"You. You turned traitor. How could you?" 

The man replied, "Power is everything." 

Harry laughed in the man's ear and said, "Power is nothing when you don't have the ability to use it." 

The man paled as Harry spun him away. He cast a rune and removed both of the Death Eater's hands. 

"Use your magic now. How has power helped you?" 

Harry turned and watched the Auror in charge approach him. He waved his hand and his hair went back to black. He removed his sunglasses and pulled his hair back so the scar could be seen. 

The Auror dropped his hand when he saw who it was. Harry spoke before he could. "When will Aries be here?" 

"He'll be here in a few moments. He was alerted as soon as they showed, sir." 

Harry nodded and turned back to the handless man. He waved his hand and the hands returned. The Auror bound him with a golden chain and he was taken to wait with the other prisoners. 

Harry was talking to Ron Sirius and Remus when Aries arrived. "Ron, go back to the school and let the girls know we're safe. If anything's wrong there have Albus send Fawkes or make you a portkey." He indicated Remus Sirius and himself "Tell him we'll give a full report when we get back." 

Ron nodded and crushed the vial on his necklace. He was back at the school moments later. 

Ron ran from Harry's quarters to the hospital wing. Ginny was sitting on a bed with Hermione and Angie. "A-are you all right?" Ron asked. 

Ginny nodded and said, "I just felt a little nauseous when we got back from worrying. Is Harry okay?" 

Ron nodded and said, "Does Professor Dumbledore know you're back?" 

Hermione nodded and pointed to the office, "He's talking to Madame Pomfrey." 

At that moment the headmaster stepped out followed by Madame Pomfrey. He glanced at the four students and beckoned Ron over. Ron told him that Harry would be here soon with a full report and Albus nodded. He waved Ron off and continued with the conversation that he and Poppy were having. 

Albus swept out of the room as he glanced at the children. He smiled softly and comfortingly and was gone. Madame Pomfrey set to evicting them all except Ginny who would stay the night. 

"We'll come see you tomorrow. Don't worry," Angie said. 

Ginny smiled softly then glared at Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey tutted as she straightened the sheets as Ginny settled in. 

The spells were still on her and her stomach was invisible although it held the sheets almost a foot off of her. She grinned and lay back and pulled the sheet up. Sleeping away from Harry or at least his bed wasn't nearly as comforting as sleeping with something of his or him, she thought. She turned somewhat stiffly and curled up hugging a pillow tight wishing it were Harry. 

Harry had finished speaking to Albus and headed to the hospital ward. He planned to kiss Ginny good night at least. He watched her clutching the pillow and murmur into the one under her head. He smiled and brushed her hair off her face. He sat in a chair he conjured and watched her breathe and softly snort occasionally. 

Ginny woke up with Harry holding her hand while he slept in a chair next to her bed. She smiled then felt nauseous again. She snarled, "Bloody hell," and headed to the bathroom. 

Ginny came out of the bathroom and got back into bed. She watched Harry sleep and smiled softly as she rinsed the bad taste out of her mouth. She may be grumpy about being pregnant but she knew she would do it at least twice more. She had told Harry she wanted three or four children and Harry had said that the bigger the family the better. She grinned slightly as she remembered how his eyes grew wide. He may have meant it but the idea still frightened him. Hs rubbed her hand over her stomach and grinned how it looked like it was a foot away. 

Harry snorted awake when something cold landed on his neck. He looked up and as his eyes cleared, Ginny smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, I coughed on my water." 

Harry grinned and shook his head. "I love you." 

She smiled and pulled his palm to her lips. "Love you too." 

They were sitting in an embrace when Madame Pomfrey came over to check up on Ginny. She gave her the go-ahead and the two left for their quarters. Ginny asked as they walked, "What happened?" 

The Death Eaters were stopped and some were arrested. I'll receive copies of their testimonies so I can study them. I should be there but I'm staying here." 

"If you should be there, go," Ginny said. 

Harry shook his head. "I want to see you before you leave." 

"I'm not leaving." 

Harry shook his head again. "Albus and Poppy are sending you home. Some of the staff who'll come to see you'll tutor you at night. I'm sorry." 

She started to get angry as they walked into their room. The fight over that lasted over two hours before Ginny acquiesced. 

Harry kissed her shoulder. "I don't like fighting with you." 

She smiled softly and replied, "The making up was nice though, right?" 

Harry nodded enthusiastically and said, "Oh yes. I think we should make up again." 

Ginny punched his shoulder then said with innocent eyes and voice, "I'm sorry." 

Harry smirked and replied, "Apology accepted. Let me get those knickers back off." 

Ginny moaned throatily as he started working his way down her body. 

Later Ginny was standing in front of the mirror in her knickers and bra. Harry was watching her examine herself. 

"You look beautiful." 

"I look fat," she replied, "And ugly with all these stretch marks." 

Harry shook his head and walked up behind her. He stretched his arms around her and rested one on her stomach. He caressed her gently and smiled. "Ginny, you're carrying our children. Those stretch marks are a sign that you're a mother. They're just as beautiful as you are." 

She smiled and had tears forming in her eyes. Harry turned her and kissed them away. They stood there smiling and holding each other for nearly five minutes before an owl interrupted them. 

Harry waved the window open and a black owl landed on the chair next to Harry. He took the envelope and summoned an owl treat. The owl took it before hooting and flying off. 

Harry looked at the letter. A black bordered envelope with his name in sickly green ink. He almost tossed it in the fire but instead he opened it. A green skull erupted into the air. Harry grimaced and pulled out the letter. 

Greetings Young Potter, 

Thank you for weeding out my ranks for me. You've 

left me with the cream of the crop. You will fall 

before me. 

-Lord Voldemort 

Ginny's face paled when she saw the Dark Mark float in the air. Harry cast a rune with his wand and dispersed it. He tossed the letter down and hugged Ginny. "Don't worry Gin. We're going to win this war. You'll be safe at home. I'll come to see you as often as possible. And we can talk through the floo all the time." 

She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. Her thoughts rested on the children in her womb and the man in her arms. She had to weigh the decision and choose what was best. Go home where it was best for the pregnancy or stay with Harry where it was best for her. Her tears fell faster when she made her decision. 

"Help me pack." 

Harry nodded and he watched her walk over to the chest of drawers. She started taking out her robes and Harry floated her trunk to her. 

An hour later after they were done packing, she was sitting on their bed crying in his arms. Harry kissed the crown of her head and whispered, "I love you so much." 

Harry stood up and hooked his foot on her trunk. He pulled her up and activated the portkey. The next moment they were in the sitting room of the Burrow and Molly was rushing over. 

"Ginny, Harry, you're here already? I haven't fixed up the cottage yet. Have you been fighting?" she asked when she saw Ginny's tear stained face. Harry reached up, wiped away the tears with his fingers, and kissed her nose. 

"There was a minor disagreement over her leaving school." 

Molly nodded and bustled off to get some tea for the couple. Harry unhooked his foot and maneuvered Ginny to the couch. 

Ginny smiled at Harry when he tripped and his head landed in her lap. He grimaced then grinned up at her. She wound her fingers through his hair and pulled on it slightly. "You better floo me everyday and visit on the weekends." 

He nodded and she let go of his hair. He rubbed his head and winced. They heard a laugh and looked up to see Molly standing in the door. 

"Make sure you do as she says. You know us Weasley's have tempers." 

Harry grinned and sat up taking the cup of tea she offered him and Ginny took hers. Molly sat down in the chair and asked, "Are you going to stay tonight Harry?" 

He looked at Ginny who nodded. He smiled and nodded. 

"Good, Arthur will be pleased to see you. He's going to be home soon." 

Molly asked Ginny about the babies and Harry watched her eyes light up. Ginny told her mum that except for the mood swings the pregnancy was fine. Harry laughed slightly and both women looked at him, Ginny somewhat dangerously and Molly with amusement. 

"Mood swings? I'd call them mood tornadoes. I have to clean up my destroyed sitting room when I get back." 

Ginny cuffed him on the back of the head lightly as Molly laughed. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder as they all chatted. When Molly got up to get more tea Ginny whispered, "Let's go make love." 

"We just did eight times. You want to again?" 

"This is the last week. Madame Pomfrey wants us to abstain after this week 'cuz of the twins. If it were a single child she said it would probably be ok but since its not…" 

Harry nodded and said, "Well since this is the last week if you want me to I'll apparate here every night to spend with you for the next week." 

She nodded and kissed his cheek as Molly came back in. Ginny hugged her mum and pulled Harry out to the cottage. Harry's face reddened when Ginny said, "Come on. I want you right now," loud enough for her mum to hear. 

Molly laughed quietly to herself when she saw Harry's face. She walked back into the kitchen to tell Tulsey there were dishes in the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed a second house elf. Then she recognized the robes he was wearing. "Hello Dobby. Here to take care of the Potters?" 

Dobby turned to her and smiled. "Yes ma'am. I taking care of my master and his mate." 

"There are some dishes in the sitting room," she said to Tulsey. 

She popped out and popped back holding the dishes then dumping them in the sink to wash them. Molly sighed slightly. Without all the kitchen and housework, she didn't have much to do. She decided to go to the village for a bit and look for something for Arthur's birthday. 

Ginny was taking off her blouse when she noticed Harry staring into the distance. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves and allowed the shirt to fall to the floor. She sat down next to him rubbed his back. He smiled and said, "Your back rubs are so nice." 

She kissed his neck and nipped on his ear lobe. "What's wrong?" 

He sighed and said, "Tom's right. I got rid of his weaker followers. The longer this war goes on the more allies he can get. The Dementors are planning an escape, half the Aurors are working at Azkaban now, I caught an Auror in Death Eater robes at the game, and I'm going to be without you. This is the becoming the crappiest school year." 

She kissed his neck as she rubbed his shoulders and said, "What can I say to help?" 

He smiled slightly as he replied. "You can take off that bra and let me see your body." 

She grinned and reached behind her back. Her bra landed in his lap and he turned around to kiss her. 

Harry and Hagrid were in the village. Hagrid had been trying to cheer him up for the last two hours. Ron and Hermione were supposed to meet them in a few minutes but Hagrid doubted even they could cheer him up. Harry had gotten a howler and a letter from Ginny this morning. The letter apologized for the howler but he still felt bad about her being without him and pregnant. 

Ron and Hermione were looking for a gift for Ginny. Ron was looking longingly at the joke shop while Hermione pulled him into Gladrag's. Hermione was looking at something for her after she had the babies when Ron looked at his watch. 

"Oi, we're late. We can look later. I want to see if Harry's feeling better." 

Hermione looked at her watch, nodded, and pulled Ron out of the store towards the Three Broomsticks. When they went in Ron went to the counter to get drinks and Hermione went to the table with Hagrid and Harry. Harry was looking down at five empty shot glasses. 

Hermione asked, "Did you drink all of those Harry?" 

He nodded and gestured to Madame Rosmerta for another. She came over and looked him over. "One more, ok Mr. Potter?" 

He looked down at the table and nodded. She put the shot in front of him and Harry downed it slamming the shot glass on the table. Ron and Hermione watched him. 

"I thought you didn't like alcohol?" Ron asked. 

Harry looked at him then passed out. 

Ron started laughing until Hermione began chastising him. Hagrid payed the bill and picked Harry up. He carried him back to the castle. 

Professor McGonagall saw them walking up to the castle and came down to find out what was wrong. Hagrid told her, "'E was a bit deep in ta cups." 

She frowned and followed them to Harry's quarters. She gave Ron and Hermione permission to stay and watch over him that night along with warning them not to get up to any funny stuff. 

After the adults left, Ron looked at Hermione and waggled his eyebrows. "Up for any funny stuff, dear?" 

She laughed and smacked his arm lightly. "We're here to take care of Harry. I can't believe he drank that much. He must really be missing Ginny." 

"I can't believe he drank period. He said he hated anything other than Butterbeer," Ron said and went into the bedroom to get Harry undressed for bed. Afterwards Ron went out and joined Hermione on the couch. The two spent the evening being as friendly as they could without bothering Harry. Both were about to go to bed when Hermione suggested that one of them sit with Harry for a bit then come and wake the other when it was two am. 

Ron looked at his watch and nodded. "I'll take first watch. Can you transfigure something into a bucket in case he can't make it to the bathroom?" 

She frowned until he mimed throwing up. She nodded and said, "Oh yes. One moment." 

She aimed her wand at a vase and transfigured it into a bucket. 

Ron picked up the bucket and kissed Hermione goodnight before heading into Harry's room and pulling up a chair next to the bed. 

Harry awoke in the morning with someone lying next to him. He frowned and reached back. He felt breasts and moved his hand down. His eyes widened and his hand flew back when he didn't feel a pregnant stomach. 

He jumped out of bed and saw Hermione lying next to him in one of his shirts and a pair of his sweats. 

Harry's head pounded and he couldn't remember anything from last night. He looked down and realized he was in his boxers. 

He walked over and pulled a sheet around himself before shaking Hermione's shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Feeling better?" 

He shook his head and moaned. "What are you doing here? Did we…" 

She laughed slightly and told him what happened last night then said, "Ron and I watched over you tonight. I just laid down at dawn by you." 

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. "Thank god." 

Harry shook his head again then ran for the bathroom. Hermione followed him in and held his hair for him as he threw up. He wiped his mouth on the sheet and whispered, "Thanks." 

She started the shower for him and left the bathroom. 

Harry came out of the bedroom a half hour later wearing his sunglasses and holding his hand over his eyes. Ron was about to start teasing him for sleeping with Hermione when she smacked him. 

"He's got a hangover," she hissed. "Leave him alone." 

Ron nodded and smirked at Harry. "Six… Tsk-tsk." 

The three went down to breakfast. Harry went up to the staff table and sat down. Hagrid asked him how he was and Harry grunted. 

Sirius asked what was wrong and Hagrid told them. Remus and Sirius laughed until Harry glared at them. Sirius took out his wand and cast a spell at Harry. 

Harry shook his head and took off his sunglasses. His hangover was gone. He looked at Sirius and nodded before grabbing the pumpkin juice. After he was finished eating he noticed Ron and Hermione waiting for him. 

"I need to apologize Hermione," Harry said. 

She asked, "For asking if we did anything?" 

He shook his head. "Uhh, when I woke up I felt someone behind me and I reached back and I kinda…" 

"Kind of what?" she asked. 

"I kind of touched your chest." 

Hermione laughed and Ron mock glared at Harry. 

"We stay with you all night and you come onto my woman after marrying my sister? Harry Potter, what have you become?" Ron teased. 

"I know, I was half awake." She smirked. 

Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I was tired and thought you were Ron at first." 

Harry shook his head and slumped off. He had to go call Ginny. Then he turned back and called to Hermione and Ron. 

"Uhh, should I tell Ginny about this?" he asked. "I don't want to anger her but I don't want to keep stuff from her either." 

Hermione grabbed Ron and said, "We'll go with you. I'll tell her what happened. I'm sure she won't kill you. It's not like we did anything." 

Harry nodded and then Hermione asked, "Did you ever find out who put the Imperius curse on Cho?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm sure it happened outside of school but who knew I used to have a crush on her?" 

Hermione shook her head as they entered Harry's office. He tossed some floo powder into his fireplace and said, "Molly Weasley." 

Molly appeared in the fire and warmly greeted them. "Hi Molly, is Gin up?" 

She nodded and went off to get him. Ginny appeared in the flames and smiled happily at him. "Are you coming tonight?" 

He nodded and she blew a kiss then said hello to Ron and Hermione. 

"Uhh, Gin… do you promise not to get mad?" 

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Why" 

"Ummm, last night I went out for a drink with Hagrid and got pretty soused and he carried me back last night because I passed out. Ron and Hermione stayed with me last night. Anyway, I woke up and felt someone behind me. I thought it was you at first and I reached back and felt the body and realized it wasn't you." 

She laughed and Harry was amazed. "I know you didn't do anything." 

"How?" 

"Because I was holding my charm bracelet all night. You were confused but you definitely weren't having sex. I've held the charm when we were. It's amazing when you cum, it makes me cum also." 

Hermione's eyes lit up at that and resolved to find out the spells Harry used. 

Harry breathed out in relief and the two spoke for a bit before Harry said goodbye. Hermione instantly asked him about the spells he'd used to charm the bracelet. 

He grinned at Ron and said, "I'll show you my notebook later. It'll only show you that page though. Don't try to flip through it." 

Hermione nodded and the three walked back to Harry's quarters. "Why did you lay down by me?" 

She blushed slightly and said, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was cold and I didn't have my wand. So I thought I would curl up next to you." 

Harry nodded and said, "You're welcome to use one of my wands if it ever happens again." 

She nodded as Ron grinned. Harry noticed it and said, "One word about her using my wand and she won't have a chance to become your wife." 

Ron smirked and replied, "Okay, but next time you try to seduce her, use a book. Flowers don't work as well I've found out." 

Hermione smacked him and Harry laughed. 

Harry was about to leave when Albus walked into his classroom. "Harry, I've finished looking over the spell you gave me. I think it will be more than adequate to protect certain people. I do worry about the ingredients it calls for." 

Harry nodded. "I know some of them are somewhat irregular. The Dementors are going to be destroyed anyway, though. So why not make use of them?" 

"We'll be able to protect everyone at the school, my people, and the ministry if they have someone who will link with them. I'll begin the potion with Snape." 

Harry shook his head. "No, don't use him. If he's broken, Tom will be able to make a counter agent. Either it's just you and I making it or…" 

He trailed off then said, "Hermione. Use Hermione. She's excellent with potions." 

Albus nodded. "An excellent idea. Since you're still technically a student ten points to Gryffindor." 

Harry grinned and Albus said, "Now go and tell your lovely wife I said hello." 

Harry nodded and Albus saw two of the runes on his arm flash then Harry disappeared. Albus and the others were never told what the runes would do other than allow Harry to channel certain powers and achieve certain things. Albus wondered what the other runes helped him do. 

Harry stood in the middle of a giant chamber. Black figures stood around him each standing on a rune set in the floor made of precious stones. Harry stood his ground and listened to the Elders. 

"Potter, your time comes soon. If you fail, your children will be the only hope for your world. The power is yours. Do not fail." 

Harry looked around the circle and then asked, "Why did you kill the old man?" 

The voices spoke in a language so old Harry couldn't recognize it. Then the shorter of the Elders stepped toward Harry. 

"He was a Spectre given form. He could not be allowed to continue his existence. His ability to use the magic was just so we could speak to you until you passed far enough into the Magicks to decide to cover yourself with the runes we would need to bring you here." 

And Harry was standing in the cottage looking at his wife. He smiled at her and she hugged him. While he held her, he pondered the words of the Elders. He still didn't know who had broken into his office over the summer. The Elders couldn't leave their plane and Voldemort would've attacked them all. So who was in the office? 

Harry shrugged then kissed his wife. Ginny started pulling his shirt out of his pants with an almost animalistic fury. She kissed his chest down to his pants and started undoing his belt and jeans. 

Harry watched her pull him out of his boxers and slide it into her mouth. He groaned as she pulled away and winked at him saucily as she walked into the bedroom. 

Later she groaned, "Getting down on my knees and back up was a killer on my back." 

He rubbed her feet and said, "Next time I'll get on my knees. How's that sound?" 

She pouted and replied, "This is our last day." 

Harry leered and said, "Then come here." 

She smirked and did as she was told. 

The next morning Harry kissed her goodbye before leaving for the castle. She grinned and said in parting, "It feels like we're married." 

He smiled and replied, "Don't you remember? We are." 

She kissed him again and pointed to her stomach. "If this didn't remind me every minute I might forget." 

She stuck her tongue out at him before he disappeared. 

She walked back into the cottage and found a letter from him. She sat down to read it. 

Ginny my love, 

You're always in my heart and on my mind. The minutes you're away from me are the longest minutes of my life. The pain I feel when you're in pain is worse than Cruciatus. There are so many bonds between us but the only one that really means anything to me is our love. I love you with all my heart. I wish I could stay with you for the next three months and baby all day every day. I'm glad that your mother is there with you. She's truly the first person that treated me like someone. Then I met your brother and he treated me nice. He became my third friend and my first best friend. Then Hermione came into our life and she became my second best friend. Then came you Ginny. You didn't become just a friend. You became the one thing in this world that means the most to me. I wish I knew how to thank you for being you. I could empty my vaults and buy you everything you desire and it still wouldn't be enough. However, I do have one thing. One thing that means almost as much to me as you do. I have my love and I give it all to you (with a reserved amount for our children). I give this to you and I give you my heart to do with as you please. I love thee my wife and partner. –H 

Ginny was crying over the letter. She wished she could be with him right now. She didn't want his gold and she didn't want the world. She just wanted Harry to come home and just… be with her. She dried her eyes and clutched the letter to herself as she went out into the garden and into the Burrow. 

Molly was having her morning tea when Ginny came in and sat down by her. She began to reread her letter as Molly watched her over the rim of her cup. Tulsey placed a cup at Ginny's elbow and went to prepare a plate for her. 

"Are you okay dear?" Molly asked her daughter. 

Ginny nodded and handed her the letter. Molly read it and sniffled. 

"He's so sweet," Ginny said. 

Molly nodded and handed the letter back to her. "Soon school will be over and you can be together again. Then the children will come." 

Ginny smiled softly and said, "Then we'll never have time together." 

Molly laughed and replied, "Don't worry. Your brothers and I will baby-sit. Well… maybe not Fred and George. Don't want to corrupt the children." 

Ginny giggled and began to eat the meal Dobby placed in front of her. 

Harry stood in front of his class and watched them pack up their papers and books. As they filed out Harry saw Remus and Sirius waiting outside. As the last students filed out the two came in. 

"Are you ready?" 

Harry nodded and followed the two out. As the three made their way deeper into the dungeons Ron and Hermione joined them. The group made their way deeper into the darkness. Sirius and Hermione cast the Lumos spell as they stepped into a newly created chamber. Albus was waiting for them along with the minister, Aries, Snape, the twins, Charlie, Bill, and a half a dozen other people. 

The doors closed behind them and sealed. 

For the next three hours, Harry and Albus took turns updating the group and receiving reports. 

"As of Last count from my spy in Voldemort's inner circle there are only thirty Death Eaters who bear the mark. Unfortunately He's wised up and he no longer has all of his followers marked." Snape turned towards the minister and said, "I believe now is a good time for you to start purges. You should use whatever you have to; to make sure everyone in the ministry isn't his follower." 

Arthur thought on that and nodded unsteadily. "Y-yes. It may be time to institute measures like that. I'll speak to some people I trust and have a program begun." 

"Harry, do you have anything more?" 

Harry looked at the sheet of parchment and shook his head. Albus nodded, pointed his wand at the ground. A fire went up and everyone threw his or her notes into it. 

"Go in peace and may the gods watch over you." 

Harry's parting words drew looks of thanks and mild shock from everyone. 

They all left except for Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Moony, Albus, and Harry. Tonight was the full moon and they were all staying except Albus. He wanted to speak with Harry privately for a moment. 

"Harry, your wife is falling behind in her work. I would like to suggest that you and your friends spend some more time with her." 

Harry nodded. "I've been so busy I barely have time to floo her everyday. I'll figure out how to cram more hours into the day." 

"Yes, I know the problem. That's why I have something for you. I know you've seen one of these before since you saved your godfathers live with one." 

Harry grinned and said, "A Time-Turner." 

Albus nodded and handed him the necklace. Harry had to loop it around his neck twice so it didn't hang to his navel. "I knew you would need it for your friends also so I had an extra long chain made for it. Please don't make me regret getting this for you." 

Harry smiled and said, "Me? When have I ever broken a rule?" 

Albus' mustache twitched as he replied, "Do you want them listed in alphabetical order or in order of severity?" 

Albus left and Harry went to tell the others about his new item. 

Ron immediately began planning mischief and the two adults only desisted in going along with the plans when they saw Hermione's eyes flash. Harry grinned at the four and said, "So far the only use I see for this is spending the night with my wife and still bring here in case something happens." 

Harry looked at his watch and changed into a phoenix. He flew around the room stretching his wings then flitted to the ground near Ron. Ron looked down at him and mock-threateningly said, "Now stay away from Hermione or I'll pluck you." 

Harry looked at Ron square in the eye and gave a raucous call. He almost changed back but decided to beat Ron upside the head with his wings. After a moment, Ron changed and so did Hermione and Sirius. They all found comfortable spots and waited for Remus to change. 

They passed the night and in the morning, they left the chamber. Harry turned the time turned seven times and disappeared. Harry looked around and saw that it was eleven by the clock on the door of the chamber. He smiled and disappeared. 

Ginny was rereading the note from Harry again. She had done this every night before going to bed and again when waking up. As she was about to snap the lights off and pull up the covers she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She reached for her wand as she looked and saw Harry. 

Harry smiled at her shriek of delight and started undressing. He slipped into the covers next to her and kissed her before saying, "Goodnight love." 

Ginny wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into him. She listened to his heartbeat and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as the steady rhythm lulled her to sleep. 

Harry was watching Ginny when she woke up. She smiled at him then went to the bathroom. When she came out she grumbled, "My bladder is the size of a snitch now." 

Harry smiled and said, "I'll be spending more nights now. I got a gift from Albus and it'll allow me to get away from the castle more often." 

Ginny smiled and asked, "What did you get?" 

Harry smiled and waved his hand. His cloak flew into it and he pulled the time turner out of his pocket. He held it in front of her and she stared at it in awe. 

"He gave you a Time-Turner?" 

Harry grinned and nodded. 

She kissed him then had a wicked grin. She whispered in his ear and he stare at her in amazement. 

"Serious? You'd want to do that?" 

She thought for a moment and said, "Maybe… it would be fun I bet." 

Harry thought about it and grinned. He shook his head and said, "Yes I think it would be quite fun. I don't know if I'm up for that though. Let's let our sex life get boring before we try to spice it up that much." 

She pouted until Harry tickled her then she broke into giggles. "You're right. I don't want to share you with anyone else. But I might be willing to share you with myself sometime." 

He kissed her and started pulling on a pair of his robes that had been left in their wardrobe. "I have to get back to the castle. I'll floo you tonight and maybe come spend the night." 

She smiled and said, "Mum's going to move me back into my old room next week. She wants to be closer to me in case there's trouble. I'll ask her if I can have Percy's old room instead. He has a fireplace in it and we can hook it back up to the floo." 

He nodded, smiled, and kissed her deeply before disappearing. Ginny finished dressing and walked to the Burrow with a smile on her face. 

Harry stood in front of his class and smiled. The second year Slytherins had all done extremely well on this test. Since they knew the weeks course load, he could get ahead and teach them something new and told them so. There was cheering as they left the classroom and Angie waved goodbye as she walked out. 

He turned to his desk to make sure all his other papers had been graded and sat down for a short nap. For the past month, he'd been hunting Death Eaters with Remus and Sirius at night then going back eight hours to sleep with his wife at the Burrow. Ginny was now six and a half months pregnant and complaining about her feet, ankles and back continuously. 

Harry prepared his letter for Ginny and Molly thanking them for the sweets they had sent him and sent it off with Hedwig. She was grateful she had more to do now that Ginny was staying at home and spent all her time not flying or hunting near Harry or Ginny. When she returned she would always fly straight to him and not leave his side until the next letter was ready to be sent. Harry was amused with how she would perch on his shoulder and nibble on his ear whenever he gave her a treat. 

Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry. The sixth and seventh years were allowed to go into Hogsmeade tonight and Harry was supposed to meet them in the front hall. He turned the corner and walked directly into Ron. Hermione laughed as she helped them both up and they walked out the door as Ron complained about absentminded professors. 

Harry was looking for a book for Ginny. He almost bought her a journal so she could keep one for the children as he was, but he decided to suggest the idea. He doubted she was interested in diaries anymore. 

Hermione kept suggesting more baby books and Ron kept suggesting getting her something from Zonko's. Harry was seriously contemplating removing their mouths as he had done to the twins. Harry finally found the perfect book. It was by a muggle poet and had the poem that reminded him of her. It wasn't exactly a romantic poem unless you read the first half only. He had them wrap the book and smiled when Hermione asked him what he bought. He clucked his tongue and wagged his finger at her. 

The three were heading back to the castle to talk to Ginny when Harry stopped. "Bloody hell, I forgot that I'm supposed to help Ginny with her breathing exercises today." 

"Breathing? She already knows how to breathe Harry," Ron said. 

Harry and Hermione glared at him. 

Hermione said, "Honestly Ron, haven't you read one book I've shown you about babies? It's for the birth." 

Harry handed his book to Hermione as he asked her to put it in his office. He wasn't planning on giving it to her until the children were born. Harry cast a rune over the two for protection and said, "Use the forest to go back." 

Ron and Hermione watched him apparate away and walked towards a private area so they could change in private. They shifted and Ron began running in and out of the legs of the few people on the street while Hermione took to the air. 

Harry was dreading walking into Ginny's old room. The last time he had angered her, she'd stunned him hard. He rubbed at his neck and remembered he hadn't even been able to throw up a shield. He almost did this time but decided to take it like a man. 

Ginny was glaring at the door. If Harry walked through it, he'd be in so much trouble. The door's handle twisted and started to swing open. She lifted her wand and waited. 

"I'm sorry. I was buying you a gift and I got distracted by your brother's and Hermione's suggestions." 

She softened her gaze for a moment. Mad or not she was happy to see him. He stepped into the room fully and waited for the hex to hit him. 

Her voice was soft as she asked, "What did you get me? Where is it?" 

"Uhh, it's back at the castle. I was planning on giving it to you later. I could go back-" 

"Uh-uh, you're not escaping. You're here to help me with my breathing exercises. And there better be a gift." 

Harry smiled slightly and said, "You'll like it. Part of it reminds me of you. Well the first half of the part does." 

He walked over and rolled out the mat they were going to sit on and set the pillows on the floor as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. 

"Are you staying tonight?" 

"If you want me to." 

She nodded and he smiled. He stepped over and helped her up. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you too much to stay mad at you for long." 

Harry did an exaggerated sigh of relief and she laughed slightly. He pulled her tight and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him away and said, "Breathing now, romance later." 

Molly went to check on Ginny. Harry was supposed to have been here three hours ago and Ginny had been in a huff and gone to her old room to sulk. She knocked on the door softly and thought Ginny was asleep. She opened the door and found Harry's arms wrapped around Ginny from behind as they sat on the floor. 

"Contraction peaks," Harry said. Ginny started panting and Molly fought a grin. Harry watched numbers tick away in the air and said, "Contraction ends, nice deep cleansing breath." 

Ginny sighed and held her hands on her stomach. "I think they hate me sitting on the floor. I wonder how well behaved you were as a baby?" 

Harry shrugged and said, "Dunno." 

Ginny giggled slightly and winced, laughing was becoming extremely uncomfortable. "I was a perfect angel." 

"Ha." Molly fought not to snicker. Ginny tried to look back as Harry fought a grin over the blush creeping over her face and neck. "You blew up your bottle at least once a week when you were full and your father tried to get you to finish it. You really want me to go into the rest?" 

Harry fought a laugh and said, "Contraction begins. Breathe Deep." Ginny started panting again and all three laughed when they realized Harry was panting along with Ginny. 

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch with Ginny snuggled up to him between his legs. His arms wrapped around her stomach as he hoped he would be able to feel another kick. 

Ginny smiled softly as she nodded off. This was the best way to sleep, Ginny thought. 

Harry heard a hoot and awoke to a school owl sitting on his arm. It cuffed Harry lightly and flew off after Harry took the letter. Harry opened the letter and read it. 

Harry, 

The fiddler is on the roof. The cow jumped over the moon and the little dog laughed to see such sport. –A 

Harry almost dismissed it as trivial then woke up enough to realize what he was holding. 

Ministry passes on news, next school day cancelled. Voldemort planning something in the next month and Sirius is out spying. 

Harry muttered lightly and kissed Ginny's hair. He had a few hours before he needed to return to school and he decided where he was right now, was the best place to spend it. He waved his hand over the letter and rearranged some of the letters. 

Molly, 

Please wake me at noon. -Harry 

TafTlugefodthuevehdhchhieri.serteliogotteontrdowjchsoupdoddlosrt 

The left over letters had jumbled themselves slightly and Harry made the note float over to in front of Molly and Arthur's bedroom door. He kissed Ginny's hair again and fell asleep. 

Harry groaned as Molly shook his arm. When he opened his eyes, she held out a mug of tea and he muttered his thanks then asked, "Where's Ginny?" 

"She's in the shower. She told me to tell you to join her." 

Molly laughed at his rapidly blushing face as he sputtered on his tea. She walked out of the room and Harry went to the upstairs bathroom. He knocked on the door and heard Ginny say yes. 

"Did you really tell your mum to tell me to join you in the shower?" 

She flung the door open and grinned mischievously. "Would I do that?" 

He nodded and she fought a giggle. "Yes I did. So get in here. Don't you think you should be here in case I fall?" 

Her eyes were wide and innocent and Harry felt his body stiffen in all the right places. That look was so… erotic. He pulled her to him and pulled the towel off of her as he shut the door. He twisted his hands though her hair as she pulled at his clothing. His mouth found hers and Harry almost combusted from the longing he felt. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled back slightly. She trapped his mouth again and pulled his robes from him then loosed his hair. 

Molly watched as Harry retied his hair and disappeared. She had been told about the rune ceremony and was glad she hadn't witnessed it. Making your friends stab and cut you was not something she cared to participate in. even if it was necessary. Ginny sighed at the area where Harry had been and the two women walked back to the Burrow for some tea. 

Harry apparated into Hogsmeade. He thought back to the shower and grinned. Even if she couldn't have an orgasm, she still delighted in other things. He looked around and walked into the forest. His time was short so he flew to the headmaster's office. 

Albus was taking a nap before Harry arrived and fought a grimace when Fawkes awoke him. He had been up all night and had spent all morning preparing for Monday. He stood up to shake Harry's hand and said, "You didn't need to return so soon. You could have stayed at home until tomorrow." 

Harry grinned and said, "Molly and Ginny had plans that I'm not allowed to be a part of. I wish I knew what." 

Albus laughed and the two spoke of their plans for Monday. The students would be told to stay in their common rooms and Aurors would be patrolling the grounds. Harry suggested that Aurors be placed near the doors to the common rooms and Albus nodded. "It would be the best way to keep the students in since the only student with an invisibility cloak is staff now," Albus said slyly. Harry flushed slightly and grinned back at him. The meeting broke and Harry went to find Ron and Hermione. 

Ron was shifting around Hermione's bookcase when Harry knocked on her dorm room's door. He heard a muffled oath and Hermione laughing then she flung the door open. She smiled and hugged him briefly then Ron came over and asked how the weekend was at the Burrow. Harry smiled and said, "Nice, no students to plague me as I walked through a room." 

Ron and Hermione laughed and Harry watched Ron show off for Hermione moving her bookcase for her. 

The three walked down to the kitchen to get something to snack on then headed outside. They were watching Hagrid wrestle with some of the creatures for the next few weeks in CoMC's when Fawkes landed on Harry's arm. He trilled lightly and Harry smiled. 

"Yes, she's fine. You can go see her." 

Fawkes trilled again and Harry laughed. "Yes, you are much more handsome than me but I'm sure she wouldn't leave me for you." 

Fawkes trilled his laughter and flew off as Harry explained that Fawkes joked about stealing Ginny from him. Ron guffawed as Hermione fought giggles over the thought of Ginny leaving the man she'd loved since she was ten. 

Ron teased Harry for a bit while the three lay in the sunshine and relaxed. At last Ron and Hermione did. Harry's mind still churned over the problem of Voldemort and defeating him. Even though the vision of the future had changed to a world where Voldemort was no more he still didn't know how he defeated him. He knew one exceedingly important fact; he defeated Voldemort within six months of the twins being born. That gave him less than a month to figure out how he was going to win this war. 

His mind traveled over everything he had done since joining this world. He finally realized what was wrong with regards to him. Adults he met assumed that a child would be their savior. His mind rolled over historical accounts of people who had been considered saviors of humanity and he grimaced. He had just placed himself in the pantheon of religion. 

Harry sat up and noticed Ron was asleep on Hermione's leg. He grinned and penned a quick note for them after conjuring parchment and ink. He left it by Hermione's hand and he walked off after casting a protection spell. 

Harry walked into the forest and looked at the light shafting through the leaves. He realized it looked like a cathedral and he stood there slightly stunned. Wherever all these religious thoughts were coming from, they scared him slightly. He walked and avoided dark creatures while wondering how Lily was. They hadn't seen her since the end of last year when he came across a unicorn foal. He bowed to it and began to wind his way around the clearing when he heard leaves rustling behind him. He turned and smiled when he saw another unicorn. He bowed to this one also and was about to leave when she walked up to him and nudged him. "Lily, good to see you." 

The unicorn nickered and looked at the foal. It whinnied and walked over to Harry. Harry smiled as he petted it and asked, "Will you be visiting the castle again?" 

The unicorn neighed and Harry smiled as she nudged at his pockets. He conjured two apples and fed them to Lily and her foal. Harry smiled and said, "Ginny's about to have our children. She's back at the burrow. School's out soon too. So I guess I'll see you after the summer is over." 

He walked off after finishing feeding them the apples and decided to go back and finish grading papers. 

He was sitting at his desk finishing off the last of his work when Albus walked in. he conjured up a chair and gestured for the headmaster to sit. "We got the results from your N.E.W.T.S. back, Harry. Would you like to hear the results?" 

Harry nodded and Albus grinned. "You passed with the highest scores ever. This makes you qualified for my position." 

Harry coughed as the headmaster laughed. Harry looked at the scores and the list he held out to him. He shook his head and smiled. "Looks like I'm overqualified for this position. I want a raise." 

The headmaster chuckled and held out a sheet of parchment. This one was a congratulations from the minister. He smiled as he read it and saw that Arthur was going to let him tell Ginny. The two spoke for a few more moments and Albus told Harry to get some sleep soon. 

Harry was grinning as he walked back to his quarters. He was almost at his door when he heard a crash from inside. He drew his wand and walked in. Sirius and Remus were decorating his spare bedroom as a nursery. Harry grinned at their sheepishness and joined in. 

Harry looked at the redecorated room and grinned. Snitches and brooms were all over the walls and Harry knew Ginny would love it. The three sat down for some tea and Harry listened to more baby stories about himself. They were embarrassing but they had his parents in them. 

That night Harry lay in his bed alone and fought to sleep. By midnight, he had decided to get some potion then changed his mind. Now was as good a time as any to go collect ingredients for a potion. He smiled slightly as he dressed. It wasn't nearly as much fun dressing when Ginny wasn't around to distract him. He picked up his cane, walked out of the bedroom, and inspected his sitting room before leaving. As his eyes went over the room, he realized how empty it was without Ginny in it or her belongings. 

Harry stepped out of the room onto the veranda. He changed and flew towards Gryffindor tower. When he approached his old dorm room, he saw that the window was already open and he flew in. he landed on Ron's bed and changed back. 

Ron sleepily muttered, "Let me sleep mum." 

Harry chuckled and shook his arm again. "Wake up you git." 

Ron sleepily sat up and asked, "What are you doing here?" 

Harry replied, "I'm going into the forest. Want to come?" 

Ron blinked for a moment then nodded. "Can we get some coffee first?" 

Harry nodded and waited while he got dressed. They were walking out of the room when Ron went back in and returned holding his wand with a sheepish grin. He fought a yawn and followed Harry down to the kitchens. 

"Should we ask Hermione?" Ron asked. 

Harry thought about it then said, "Probably but I don't want to go up to the girls dorms." 

Ron chuckled as they walked into the kitchen through the portrait hole. They thought the house elves would be asleep but found Winky and Dobby cleaning the kitchen. 

Dobby instantly offered his services and the two asked for some coffee and something to help keep them alert. Dobby ran and got two thermoses of coffee and a small box of candies. Harry looked at Ron and saw his eyes light up at the sight of the box. 

"StimPods?" 

Dobby nodded and Ron took three out. He thought for a moment and put one back. He looked over Harry and said, "Take two but bite one in half then spit out the half when we're outside." 

Harry nodded and asked, "What are these?" 

"They're like twenty cups of coffee each. They only last two hours but if you take too much they can have weird side effects." 

Harry nodded pensively, took two, and slipped them in his pocket. The two thanked dobby and winky and left to go to the forest. Harry stopped and walked back in. 

"Winky can you do me a favor?" 

Winky's eyes widened and she nodded almost crying with happiness over being asked instead of ordered. 

"Can you go wake Hermione for us? I don't want to get caught in the girls' dorms." 

Winky snapped her fingers and six minutes later appeared with a very grumpy Hermione. 

Harry explained and Hermione nodded her acquiescence. She asked for some tea but refused to take any of the stimulants. 

The three made their way into the forest as Harry explained he needed to get some potion ingredients and he hoped that Hagrid's mum would still be up. he explained that she was here as an envoy and how he had met her. 

Harry pulled a satchel out of his pocket and told them exactly what he was looking for. Hermione nodded and said they'd probably find it near the meadow Lily stayed by. 

Hermione asked him, "How are my parents doing?" 

Harry smiled and said, "Well your dad has been explaining stuff to Arthur and your mum and Molly are getting along swimmingly. They're doing something with Ginny I'm not allowed to know about. Your dad is going to take Arthur into london sometime to show him the museum's exhibit on electricity." 

Hermione and Ron laughed as they made their way through the forest. They found their way to the meadow and quickly found two of the ingredients and picked twice as much as Harry needed. They searched for the third then trekked off to check somewhere else. Harry popped the tabs as Ron had said and spit out half of the second one. His eyes bugged out slightly and he could feel the stimulant course through his veins. He smiled and said, "I like this stuff." 

Ron laughed and said, "Let me know if you start seeing green or blue. That means you took too much." 

Harry nodded and they walked on. Hermione was chiding them over taking something possibly addictive and Harry said, "Getting addicted to a stimulant is somewhat safer than being in the Forbidden Forest." 

Ron grinned when Hermione shut up. 

They found the third ingredient and Hermione asked him what he was making. Harry evaded the question by saying they had to go visit Hagrid's mum. Hermione asked why they were staying in the forest and Harry said, "Originally they came when Fudge was still minister. Therefore, they had to hide. And they're used to living out in the wild I guess." 

Hermione nodded and Ron popped his pills. He finished off his coffee and Harry took the thermos and stuck it in the satchel. They made their way to the clearing Hagrid's mum was in and found them all awake still cooking some meat on the bonfire. Hagrid's mum invited them to eat and Harry asked them for a favor. 

"I need some giant's blood and giant's tears for my potion. I'd ask Hagrid but since he's only half it would make the potion less effective." 

Hagrid's mum sliced off two slivers of meat that were still huge to Harry and Ron. Hermione said she wasn't hungry and Ron and Harry dug in as Hagrid's mum watched them. When they finished eating, they thanked her then she got down so Harry could collect her tears. 

"Go 'head an' c'lect the blud whi'e yer at it," she said. 

Harry dug two vials out of his satchel and a short knife. He used the tip to pierce a small hole in her cheek and watched a drop of blood well up. it was more blood than he needed and he used the vial to collect some. The puncture caused Hagrid's mum to tear up and Harry used the other vial to collect the tear. Harry thanked her as he stoppered the vials and put them in the satchel. 

Half an hour later, the three were making their way back to the castle when Hermione asked him what kind of potion he was preparing. Harry once again evaded the question by saying, "you two better get back to bed. If anyone says anything, tell them you had my permission." 

Harry flew off and Hermione turned to Ron, "He keeps avoiding my question. I wonder what he's up to?" 

Ron shook his head and said, "He's our best friend but he's not required to tell us everything." 

She looked at him and smiled. "When did you get so understanding?" 

"Since I fell in love with you." 

She smiled and took his hand as the two walked back into the castle. They made their way up to the Gryffindor common room and kissed before heading up to their separate dorms. 

Harry was sitting with Angie, Ron, and Hermione. All four were ready to return home. Harry was praising his goddaughter for her grades, especially in Transfiguration, while looking over his own scores from the N.E.W.T.S. Ginny's grades were in his bag along with a letter for Hermione's parents from Albus and himself. The train started as an owl flew against the window and began pecking at it. Hermione let it in and it flew to Harry. He smiled as he recognized his wife's handwriting and removed the letter. The owl flew back out the window. 

Dearest love, 

After we talked this morning, as you were probably packing, the babies kicked so hard I almost wet myself (kisses). I'm sure you wanted to know this (kisses). In addition, when you arrive home I'll be covering you with kisses (kisses). I love you so much (kisses). Mum and I have a surprise for you and I'm expecting my gift when you get here (kisses). In addition, I received an owl from the headmaster (kisses). He said he'd be visiting us to discuss next year (kisses). I hope I'm not going to be staying here so far away from you (kisses). Alternatively, even worse, not coming back until the children were older (kisses). I know it will be hard to raise twins while in school but I want to do it (kisses). I miss you so much (kisses). 

Love from your devoted and (somewhat) obedient wife, 

Ginny Potter 

Harry smiled at the signature and put it aside. The kisses kept making lip-smacking noises until he closed the letter. Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows and Harry smirked. "Just my lover sending me a letter." 

Ron gagged while Hermione giggled. Angie covered her ears and sang out, "Too much information," repeatedly until she collapsed into giggles from Harry poking her in the ribs. She gasped for him to stop tickling and they played a game of exploding snap as soon as she caught her breath. When the woman with the snack cart came around Ron treated them all and grinned at his card from his first chocolate frog opened. He tossed it at Harry and smirked at Harry's expression. These cards with me on it are seriously getting on my nerves, Harry thought. 

Harry lie back against the seat and fell asleep. A few students dropped by to say goodbye to him and left notes when they saw he was asleep. When Harry awoke near the end of the train ride, he was astonished to find nearly five dozen farewell messages scrawled on almost four feet of parchment. He read them over and saw his friends had also left him messages. Ron had thanked him for being the best 'professor' and Hermione had thanked him for treating her like a student in class and not a friend. Angie had signed it and said 'thank you for being my friend and godfather'. 

He smiled at Angie and looked out the window. They were nearing the end of the train ride and Harry had been ordered by Albus to inspect the train to make sure all was well near the end of the trip. Harry began his walk up and down the train and spoke to a few students as he passed. He thought back to Ginny's letter and wondered how they were going to handle school with twins. She still had two years and Voldemort would see them as ample targets. There'd have to be major protection on them, he thought. He sighed as he went back to his cabin. Why can't this crap happen to someone else? 

He came back in and found Angie asleep and Ron and Hermione kissing. He shook his head and walked down the corridor. Colin and Dennis tried to get him to join them but he said he had to speak with the driver. He walked back up to the front of the train and stood in between the cars. The wind whipped his robes around him and he sighed. Soon he'd be home and free from all the students. He loved teaching but the hero worship from the younger students was trying at the best of times. He reached into his pocket and took out a flask. He drank the entire contents and concentrated. His eyes shifted slightly and took on a slightly avian appearance. His muscles rippled slightly and he sighed again. Soon the potions would no longer work and he'd have to make a choice. Accept the changes or stop them permanently. He knew the decision he would make but kept putting it off. Soon he'd take the retroactive potion and lose all his non-rune enhanced abilities. 

Ginny stood on the platform surrounded by Aurors. Harry hadn't accepted the position but he was still accepted as the right hand of Aries Cole. She smiled and thought about what he would think of her surprise. She looked at the Auror to her left and noticed how ramrod straight they all stood when they head the train approach. He may not have been their commander but they acted like he was. 

Harry saw his wife surrounded by Auror blue as he took the potion to hide his enhancements. His hearing and all his other senses attenuated to human normal and he grinned slightly. The wind had been somewhat painful on his ears. He walked back to the cabin the others were in and shrunk their trunks for them. 

Harry stepped off the train amongst the other students and walked over to his wife. She saw his head over some students and rushed towards him. She hugged him tight and kissed his face. "I missed you so much." 

She pulled away and hugged Hermione, Ron, and Angie then hugged Harry again. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Was this your surprise? If so, I like it." 

She nodded and primped her short hair. "I wanted to try something different and now that I can change the length at will it seemed a good time to have a beauty day with mum and Mrs. Granger. We went into St. Catchpole for it." 

He nodded and spoke quickly with the Aurors then handed them a message for Aries. They were escorted to the ministry limo and piled in. Harry held Ginny close and whispered in her ear all the ways he loved her. He still wasn't done when they arrived at the Burrow fifty minutes later. Harry snapped his fingers and reached into his pocket as the others piled out and went to see the family. He handed her the present and she unwrapped it. 

"Look at the bookmarked page." 

She flipped it open to the ribbon and read the passage out loud. 

"_Some say the world will end in fire;_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire,_

_I hold with those who favor fire."_

He interrupted her before she could finish the poem. "I love you. I'm so glad we can spend time together now without me having to jump back and forth to the castle." 

She smiled and he helped her out of the vehicle. The driver smiled at them then left to go back to the ministry. 

He wrapped her hand in his and they walked up to the Burrow smiling. He looked at the cottage and asked, "Are we staying in the Burrow or the cottage?" 

Ginny smiled and said, "Daddy moved my stuff back in last night so we can have our own place again." 

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "We'll figure out school next year soon." 

She looked at him and asked, "How did you know what I was thinking about?" 

"Great minds think alike?" 

She smiled and they stopped in the garden to kiss some more. Harry's hand slipped down her thigh and she sighed. "I want you inside me. The sooner they're born the better." 

They walked into the kitchen and smiled at Tulsey and Dobby. They were preparing a feast for the welcome back dinner. 

Harry took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They opened it and looked it over. Mrs. Granger looked at her husband and nodded. He turned to Harry and said, "If she wants to she may." 

Hermione walked back into the Burrow after putting her trunk in her room. She looked from her parents to Harry and asked, "What?" 

"You'll be taking a course this summer if you want. You'll also be able to use magic this summer. The Burrow's wards block out the ministry's ability to check for underage magic use. Albus will be here once a week to teach the class." 

She nodded. Her eyes glinted with excitement. Harry grinned and said, "I was hoping Ron would cure you of wanting to study all the time." 

Hermione blushed while her parents laughed and her father ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. "My little 'Mio not study? That would be a first." 

Harry grinned at the nickname and was about to start teasing her when Ron began. "Mio? How come you never told us about that nickname? I'm hurt." 

He winked at Harry as he said it. Hermione was blushing and her father was grinning while her mum was fighting giggles. Hermione huffed and left for her parents' house. It had been re-enlarged and charmed not to need electricity. 

Harry and Ginny went to the Cottage. They wanted some time alone before dinner and spent the few hours sitting on the couch with Harry rubbing her feet while she read her new book of poetry. She kept looking at Harry and smiling. By the time dinner was ready she had only read three poems and spent the rest of the time watching Harry. 

Harry watched Ginny sleep. He missed being able to stay in bed with her and not have to run off to class. He wondered how Albus would suggest they deal with her last two years at school. Maybe she could take enough advanced classes she could graduate early. Harry thought about that then realized how hard that would be. Then he remembered how busy he was. Hmm, maybe… he decided to suggest it to Albus and see what he had to say about it. 

The next morning Harry and Ginny woke to breakfast in bed with Dobby waiting near the bed for them to wake. Harry smiled as Ginny inhaled the waffles in front of her. Dobby smiled and asked if they needed anything else. Harry shook his head and dobby popped out. Harry shook his head. Elves had some powerful magic to counteract any spell a wizard did. If they ever fought back against wizards, the elves would assuredly win. Harry decided to bring this up with Albus also. It might be a weapon they could use. 

They spent the morning lazing in bed while making their bodies' one as much as they could. When the front door was knocked upon Harry stifled a curse. He would rather stay in bed than discuss something that could wait. 

He hurriedly cast a cleaning charm on himself to cover up the smells of their morning together and kissed his wife before heading out to the sitting room while pulling on slacks and a shirt. 

Albus strode in and smiled at Harry. Behind him, four boxes floated and made their way up to Harry's office when they were inside. The two sat down and traded pleasantries while waiting for Hermione to arrive and Ginny to get up. 

Hermione strolled in with Ron a few moments after Ginny walked in after her shower. Harry kissed her cheek and held her hand while she sat next to him as he spoke. "Albus and Hermione will be working on a potion I've designed. I'll help also when Albus isn't here. Hermione, Albus, Snape, Sirius, Remus, and I will be the only ones allowed upstairs. Snape won't be working on the potion but will be working on another for us." 

Ron nodded and said, "Looks like I won't be seeing much of you this summer after all Hermione." 

She started to protest and Harry spoke up again. "Actually you will be. She won't be able to spend more than one day a week up there. The other days the potion is quite… toxic." 

They spoke about the potion for another three hours and the work schedules. When they finished that, Ron and Hermione left while Albus and Harry discussed what to do about the babies with Ginny. 

"Albus I had an idea last night. I know I said I would come back next year but what if I took the next two years off and bought a place in Hogsmeade. I could stay home while Ginny finishes school." 

Albus laughed and said, "I was going to suggest the same thing, Harry. Only I thought we would bring back your cabin from when you were injured and you could stay there. That way you could have your secret keeper help you with the babies." 

Harry frowned. "Who is my secret keeper?" 

"Arabella Figg. Although you know her as Mrs. Figg." 

"she was my secret keeper? I though she was just some crazy old lady." 

Albus laughed again and said, "Actually it was all a spell. She was your mother's roommate in Gryffindor. She's quite a pretty young lady. Not as pretty as your wife though." He said this with a wink at Ginny and she blushed. 

Harry smiled and said, "No one could be prettier than Gin." 

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "How does that sound to you?" 

She replied, "Will I be able to take some advanced course to try to graduate early?" 

Albus nodded and said, "You're quite advanced in Transfiguration and we added a small line in your grades." 

Harry silently swore and summoned his cloak. "I totally forgot to give you your grades." 

She grinned at him and held her hands out expectantly. She pulled it out as he handed it to her and read the letter enclosed with the grades. "Seventh year for most of my classes?" 

Albus smiled and nodded. "Hermione and Ron will be able to help you make sure you're caught up and your husband will be most able to make sure your adequately prepared for Defense and Charms." He turned serious for a moment and said, "If you do well you'll be able to graduate at the end of your winter term seventh year." 

Ginny smiled at the thought of that and reread her grades. 

Albus got up to leave and Harry followed him out to mention something to him. "This morning I had a thought. The elves can get through the wards anywhere. What if they were to help us in our fight?" 

Albus shook his head and said, "Except protecting someone a house elf cannot attack a wizard. It will literally kill one to do so." 

Harry frowned and walked with Albus to the orchard and watched him leave. He walked back slowly and thought about what Albus had said. He opened the door and found Ginny asleep on the couch. He smiled and kissed her forehead before going upstairs to set up the labs. One area was shielded from the larger area and was straight in front of the stairwell. The second area was hidden and not visible from the stairs. The smaller area was equipped quickly while Harry contemplated the future. He smiled and wondered if it would be two boys, two girls, or one of each. He hoped for one of each. 

As he set up the larger lab, he heard Hermione call his name. "Is it safe for me to come in now?" 

He replied, "Yes, come through the curtain to the right." 

She appeared and stared at the room. The walls were covered with test tubes and vials of ingredients and the tables had two cauldrons on each. One wall had a dozen books on it while the center table had a pedestal on it with one large book on it. Harry pointed at it and said, "That's the potion we'll be creating. Look it over but it can't leave this room." 

She nodded and looked over the book as Harry finished putting out the ingredients and supplies. 

An hour later, they walked down stairs and found Ginny reading her book again. Hermione left and Harry sat down by his wife to rest. He whispered in her ear as she read. She smiled and kissed him when they heard a knock at the door. Ron called out, "Mum says it's time for dinner." 

Harry smiled and helped Ginny stand up. They walked hand in hand to the Burrow. 

Halfway through June, Ginny was complaining about the size of her stomach and the lack of being able to see her feet. Her mum was constantly reassuring her that she was fine while Harry was walking on tiptoes again. Ginny snapped at him every time he said something wrong. 

Ginny tickled Harry awake. His birthday was this morning and she needed him to go get her some items from Diagon Alley so they could prepare for it. Harry smiled at his wife. It was nice seeing her in a good mood for once. She smiled back and said, "I need you to go pick up some stuff for me." 

He yawned and nodded. "What do you need?" 

"Mum has the list." 

He smiled and kissed her. She pulled him against her and the kiss deepened. His hand ran down her thigh and lifted her nightgown up so he could fell her skin. She gasped at the sensation of his fingers sliding along her buttocks and sparks seemed to leap between her skin and his fingers. 

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Help me up?" 

He smiled and gave her a hand to stand up. His hand traced her wedding ring and he saw her blood ring was shining faintly. "Are you sure you're not sending me out so you can prepare for my birthday?" 

"Birthday? Today's your birthday?" 

His face fell and she burst out laughing. "Of course I didn't forget your birthday. Now go get the list from my mum and don't let her know I told you that we're preparing a party for you." 

Harry smiled and kissed her before heading to the shower. He was washing his hair when the door opened and he heard a giggle. He turned around and saw Ginny wearing a smile and a hair clip. "May I join you?" 

He grinned and nodded enthusiastically. 

An hour later, the two stumbled into their bedroom and kissed deeply. Harry smiled and held Ginny's towel in his hand. She shrieked and giggled as she tried to get it back from him. 

She kissed him and he dropped the towel. She pulled away laughing and holding the towel along with his. "I love you." 

"Love you too. Guess I should go get out of here so you can surprise me." 

She nodded and they got dressed. Harry was looking for his socks when he spied all of his in her sock drawer. "Hey, no wonder I've been missing all my socks. Did you bribe your mum to put them in here?" 

She nodded sagely and said, "If I'm not physically able to retrieve them then bribery and corruption is all I have." 

He laughed and took a pair of socks so he could finish dressing. He slipped into a black and silver robe and Ginny commented on it. "Quite snazzy Mr. Potter. Will you be willing to take that off to music later?" 

"Only for my wife." 

She kissed his cheek as he headed out to the Burrow. When he entered the kitchen, Molly handed him a list and told him to go pick everything up. He nodded and disappeared. 

Harry met up with Professor Sprout and smiled when she payed him the thirty galleons she owed him. "I can't believe Gryffindor did as well without you." 

He shrugged and the two had lunch together while Harry waited for the pharmacist to finish the potion he was picking up. She asked him if he was returning next year as staff. Harry shook his head. "I'm going to either find a place in Hogsmeade or Albus will put up the cabin I stayed in over the summer as I healed." 

She nodded and said goodbye. She had to get back to her family and he had to finish his errands. He completed the errands and prepared to apparate back when he saw Remus and Sirius. They shouted out to him and he smiled when they approached. They were carrying gift-wrapped packages and both hugged him. 

"Molly said you were here being distracted." 

Harry nodded and replied, "I made thirty galleons too. Professor Sprout paid up what she owed me when she bet against Gryffindor house." 

Both laughed and they all apparated to the Burrow. The three walked into the Burrow and Harry's ears were assaulted by the noise the twins produced for the party. They all began singing happy birthday as the twins and Ron carried him over their heads to the sitting room. 

Molly brought out the cake and Harry smiled at the design. She had made a cake with the Gryffindor family crest with his and Ginny's name entwined around the G. He traced the names before blowing out the candles. Ginny set her gift in front of him and he opened it. He took out a small black locket and opened it. In it were a picture of Harry and Ginny at their wedding and a snip of her hear mingled with his. He smiled and slipped it over his neck. He kissed her cheek and whispered how much he loved her in her ear. 

He was opening his present from Molly and Arthur when Ginny shrieked. Everyone looked at her when she whispered unsteadily, "My water just broke." 

Lord Interceptor Lord Interceptor 2 1 2003-05-03T11:16:00Z 2003-05-03T11:17:00Z 1 860 4907 HCData 40 11 5756 10.4219 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} Harry, Molly, and Madame Pomfrey were in the bedroom of the cottage surrounding Ginny. Her water had broken nine hours ago and it was almost midnight. Ginny was squeezing Harry's hand while going through another contraction and Harry had modified his bone structure making them dense enough so she wouldn't break his hand. 

Ginny had finished the contraction and was sucking on some ice chips. Her normally pale face was flushed from the exertions and her hair was almost as wild as her husbands' was. She looked over at him and said, "If you ever do this to me again, you're dead." 

Molly laughed slightly at that as Madame Pomfrey stifled a laugh. 

Harry kept silent and just nodded. He didn't think she really meant it. She had told him quite a few times she wanted at least three children and he hoped she still wanted more children. He knew he wasn't going through as much as she was but he thought that what Molly had told him was probably true. 'The pain is forgotten the first time you hold your child' seemed a very poignant bit of advice. 

Ginny was squeezing his hand again and he heard Madam Pomfrey say, "She's dilated enough. Ginny, you can push now." 

Harry heard her grunt as she squeezed his hand. He almost said, 'She said push not crush,' but he decided that antagonizing Ginny wouldn't be very intelligent. He also had no clue why he was there. He knew abstractly he should be there but it still felt strange being in the room while she was giving birth. 

Madame Pomfrey gave a signal and three staff members from St. Mungo's came in to assist. Albus and Harry had cleared all over a month ago. They mainly stayed out of the way since two were to take care of the children and the third was a childbirth specialist there to make sure nothing went wrong. 

Ginny was bearing down when Madame Pomfrey said, "Come here Mr. Potter." 

Ginny let go of his hand and he hesitantly walked to the end of the bed. Madame Pomfrey said, "Pick up that blanket and hand it to me." 

She spoke a little louder and said, "The head is showing. Do you want to know the color of the hair?" 

Ginny panted out a yes and pushed again. Madame Pomfrey said, "Black hair." 

She took the blanket from Harry. She swaddled the child in the blanket and cast a spell to sever the umbilical. One of the nurses came up and took the child to cast the breathing spell and clean it up. 

Harry hadn't seen the sex of the child and didn't try to yet. He was looking between Ginny's legs. He had seen it many times but it looked very different now. He winced and looked away. He walked back up to Ginny's side and took her hand. He kissed it softly and she looked at him. "I'm sorry." 

She shook her head and whispered back, "It's like having a pumpkin pushed through there." 

Harry winced at the simile. "I'm sorry." 

She smiled slightly and said, "It's ok and I didn't mean what I said before. I do want more children. Just not soon." 

Harry looked at his watch and realized it was after midnight when Madame Pomfrey said push again. Ginny bore down and squeezed Harry's hand. Neither knew who cause it but every window in the Burrow, the Granger house and the Cottage shattered. 

Madame Pomfrey barely noticed as she took the next child into the swaddling and cast the charm to sever the umbilical before handing it to the second nurse. The birthing expert came up, delivered the placenta, and preserved it for the ceremonies later. She cast the spell to heal the tearing and eased the pain. 

A few moments later, the twins were brought to Harry and Ginny to see for the first time. Harry looked down at his children and smiled. Ginny took one and Harry held the other. They looked and Harry said, "A boy." 

Ginny smiled and said, "A red-haired girl." 

Molly smiled and said, "She looks just like you did as a baby, Ginny." 

The others left and Harry and Ginny sat thinking about names. 

Ginny said, "Tradition says the first child is named after the father." 

Harry shrugged and said, "If it's tradition… shall we give him my first name for a middle name?" 

Ginny nodded and said, "Let's name her after your mum. Look at her eyes, Harry." 

Harry saw that she had cracked an eye open and had the same colored eyes as Harry. He smiled and said, "I think that would be perfect." 

He bent down, kissed his wife on the lips, and kissed his daughter, Lily, on the brow. "Welcome to the world Lily Potter. What should her middle name be?" 

Ginny frowned and said, "I don't know." 

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Since he has my name as a middle name let's give her your name as a middle name also." 

Ginny scrunched her nose and said, "Lily Virginia Potter?" 

Harry smiled slightly and said, "My mum's full name was Lillian. How does Lillian Virginia Potter sound?" 

Ginny unwrinkled her nose and said, "Well, it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue but it is pretty sounding." 

"And what of our son?" 

Ginny smiled and asked, "James Harold Potter?" 

Harry thought about it for a moment and said, "Hmmm, its somewhat strange naming our children after my parents. How about Sirius Harold Potter?" 

Ginny shook her head. "Why not Harold James Potter the second?" 

Harry thought about it and said, "Should we really saddle him with such a famous name?" 

Ginny nodded and Harry said, "So be it. Harold James Potter the second and Lillian Virginia Potter." 

Ginny smiled and said, "They also have your birthday." 

Harry shook his head and said, "No, only li'l Harry does. Lily was born on the first." 

"Really?" 

Harry smiled and showed her the parchment. 

_Born to Harry and Ginny Potter, Lord and Lady of House Gryffindor;_

_Harold James Potter the Second_

_Born July 31 1997_

_11:48 pm_

  
  


_Lilith Virginia Potter_

_Born August 1 1997_

_12:03 am_


End file.
